Ethereal Theory
by Got Tea
Summary: Shockwaves resonate throughout the lab when the team discovers a secret Sara has been hiding for sixteen years. GSR of course. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sydney Leigh Grissom sighed as she sat on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come in a cast her left leg. This was not how she had planned to spend her evening. Shifting slightly she pulled her drumsticks from her coat pocket and then pulled her good leg up underneath her so she could drum on the bed.

"What are you doing?" the formidable nurse Jean had returned.

"Practicing; I have a gig on Saturday." Jean glared at her.

"Well practice somewhere else." Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's not like I was hurting anything." Another glare. Sydney tucked her sticks away and watched with interest as the other woman deftly went about her business. When she repositioned the ankle Sydney groaned and leaned back into the bed, closing her eyes.

"What the hell happened Syd?" Sara Sidle-Grissom barreled into the room and took in the situation with a sweeping gaze.

"I was walking upstairs to give my article to the editor and one of the maintenance guys was carrying some boxes of old files down to the basement and he slipped and threw them. They hit me and I fell down the stairs backwards, cracked my head and broke my ankle."

Sara sighed and sat on the bed next to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live," said Sydney. "I ache all over but it's nothing I can't deal with."

"How did you get here?"

"Ambulance," replied Sydney, rolling her eyes. "They're so dramatic at work. I could probably have driven myself but they wouldn't let me. "

"I'm glad. What if you went into shock or something? Besides, better safe than sorry."

"I suppose. So are you going to take me home?"

"Well, I really don't have time. I left some evidence in Trace and I need to get back to the results. Do mind going with me to the lab for a couple of hours?"

"Are you kidding? You actually want me to go to the lab?"

"Yeah, your father and I talked about it and we think it's time they knew about you."

"Are you sure?" Sydney was doubtful.

"I think so. I'm tired of hiding the truth; you and your sisters are my daughters and I'm proud of all of you. I'm tired of hiding the fact that I have a family because of what might happen if they put all the pieces together."

"So how about this, I'll tell them I'm your daughter, but I won't mention dad. That way you can ease into the whole situation?" Sara watched as the nurse finished up.

"I think that might work," she said slowly.

"Thanks. I just knew I was a genius deep down." Sara laughed and hugged her daughter again. They were quiet for a time as the waited for the cast to dry. Finally Sydney had to voice something,

"What are you going to do if the truth comes out and puts your job on the line?" Sara took her time answering.

"I've been thinking about leaving the lab."

"What?" Sydney's jaw dropped, "Mom, are you kidding me?"

"No. I want to try my hand at something new. And I want to be around more, I'm missing out on so much with you girls. I want to finish my PhD and try my hand at writing. Besides, I've been offered a position at the university anyway."

"Really? You didn't tell me that! Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. I'm seriously considering it though. The hours are a lot friendlier and that would mean no more crazy double and triple shifts."

"Hmm," Sydney mulled it over. "It would be kind of cool."

"Yes, well it's not anything more than a few thoughts right now so don't get too attached to the idea. Let's just see what tonight brings us."

Sydney looked around the entrance hall of the crime lab with much curiosity. This was the place where her mother and father spent so much time. This was the place she'd heard so much about over the years. Sara beckoned her over to the desk and Sydney carefully maneuvered over on the unfamiliar crutches. The receptionist was missing so Sydney picked up the pen lying next to the guest book and filled in the date, time and her name; Sydney Leigh Sidle, carefully leaving out the Grissom part. Sara leaned over the counter and snagged a visitor badge before fastening it to her child's shirt.

"Right, this way then," she said and started down a hallway. Sydney noted the many windows and the interesting rooms they revealed beyond as she passed. Making a mental note to ask for a tour later she settled herself in the break room with a cup of coffee and her cello, which she had carried strapped to her back. Pulling a chair away from the table she took a seat and ran the resin over her bow. Clearing her mind she settled the instrument between her knees and closed her eyes, relaxing every muscle in her body. After checking the strings were tuned correctly she began to play. She went through a few 

simple, warm-up pieces then launched into a cello concerto, the rich, textured sound resonating throughout the room, filling it with a sound so beautiful that it invaded her every sense, intoxicating her mind and overwhelming her soul; her own unique drug.

In the ballistics lab Catherine interrupted Bobby as he talked about the latest weapon to come into his possession.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Nick, confused. Silence fell as the three tried to figure out what the sound was.

"It's music," said Bobby, shrugging it off and continuing with his spiel, finishing with a promise to page them when he got more results. Catherine was still puzzled by the sound and she wandered down the hallway looking for its source with Nick trailing alongside her. They reached Grissom's office, but it was dark and empty.

"That's weird," said Cath, "I was sure it was probably him listening to his classical stuff again." Nick shook his head and pointed,

"It's coming from the break room." The pair looked through the window and were met by an unusual sight.

"What the heck?" muttered Nick, looking at a bewildered Catherine. She shrugged and opened the door, heading inside. Nick followed her over to the coffee pot, helping himself to some of the murky brew. The cellists' eyes were closed so she didn't notice as they took seats on the couch opposite her. The sound was just so pure that they couldn't help but sigh in delight as the music graced their tired souls; thoughts of bodies, murderers, evidence and death momentarily pushed from their minds. When the song came to an end the girl sat still for a moment, clearly reveling in her accomplishment. She sighed softly then straightened and opened her eyes. Her brown eyed gaze fell on the two criminalists sitting before her.

"Oh, hi. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, or disturbing you," she said, in a soft, musical voice. Catherine looked at her thoughtfully. The girl appeared to be about eighteen or nineteen and Catherine would bet serious money on it that this girl had something to do with Sara. She was the spitting image of the lanky CSI; her frame was slender and wiry and if Catherine hazarded a guess, it would be that the girl stood around five foot eight or nine. That wasn't what made her think of her co-worker though; it was the sparkling brown eyes and the thick, chocolaty hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. It was in the smooth, pale skin and the oval shaped face. Choosing her words carefully Catherine decided she would test her skills of interrogation on this newcomer.

"No," she said, "you're fine. We were just admiring. That was quite some performance; I wish I had talent like that."

"Thank you. I find that practice helps," Sydney replied with a smile. Nick laughed.

"Well it was beautiful all the same. I'm Nick Stokes, by the way, and this is Catherine Willows."

"I know who you are, but it's nice to meet you all the same."

"Thanks," said Nick, a frown etched on his face. "How do you know us?" Sydney shrugged.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh, is that a good thing?" joked Catherine.

"Mostly," answered Sydney, truthfully. Catherine's perfectly groomed eyebrows went up, disappearing under her bangs. She considered the girl, unsure whether she was pleased with that omission. Oh well, she thought, at least she appears to be honest. Her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her, so she asked,

"Who are you?"

"Sydney Leigh." Hmm, not as forth-coming as she would have hoped. Catherine decided to switch direction.

"What are you doing here? I mean, the Las Vegas Crime Lab in the middle of the night is hardly the place for a youngster to practice cello."

"I'm waiting," replied Sydney, deliberately vague. She was enjoying this. The blonde woman's rising frustration and curiosity was entertaining.

"For who?"

"A person." Catherine sighed and Nick smiled.

"Isn't it a little late to be up? Don't you have school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I do, but I work nights and sleep during the afternoon."

"Do you go to Jefferson High? I didn't think they let students do half days."

"I go to UNLV. I'm a junior there."

"Oh," Nick was embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I thought you were younger than that." Sydney smiled.

"That's ok. You're right though; I'm sixteen." Catherine's jaw dropped.

"What? And you're in college?" Sydney shrugged.

"I graduated from high school right before my fifteenth birthday. It's no big deal, I was bored so they let me test out of a bunch of classes and with A.P. credits I didn't have to do much undergraduate work."

"What are you majoring in?" asked Nick, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Psychology and Philosophy, with minors in English and Sociology."

"A double major? Are you crazy?" wondered Catherine. Sydney smiled.

"No. I wanted to challenge myself. And this way I won't have to choose between subjects that I like."

Catherine glanced at Nick, her eyebrows raised. He shrugged in return, then returned his gaze to the girl in front of him, noticing her cast.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I was climbing the stairs at work to give an article to my editor when a guy carrying boxes of files slipped and dropped the boxes by accident. They hit me and I fell down the stairs."

"Your editor?"

"I work for a magazine."

"Really," Catherine was interested. "What drove you to that?"

"I wanted to major in Photojournalism, but I decided that it wasn't academic enough. I've been studying photography since I was small; my mother and I have a darkroom set up in our house. That and music are my greatest loves. I decided that taking this job was as close as I could get."

"Why are you pursuing academics if your interests lie in the arts? Aren't you denying yourself happiness by ignoring what you love to do?" asked Catherine, floored by this youngsters admissions. Sydney considered her before answering.

"Not to sound like I'm full of myself, but academics come easily for me, I didn't want to waste those gifts when I would have the chance to help people if I applied myself. It seemed like the right thing to do. Besides I can always study music and photography later, once I'm established in my career."

"What are you going to be?"

"Probably a psychologist. I may get into teaching. I intend to get masters degrees in psychology and philosophy and then work on a PhD in psychology." Nick whistled.

"You are going to have some serious student loans to pay off," he remarked. Sydney blushed then admitted she had a full-ride scholarship.

"Jeez," muttered Catherine, "You're a straight A student aren't you?"

"Yes. Why, is there something wrong with that?" challenged Sydney. She was starting to get irritated with this barrage of questions.

"No," said Catherine hastily, "nothing at all. I was just curious. Have you ever had your IQ tested?" Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but why do you need to know?"

"Just interested. You seem like an exceptionally bright young lady."

"Why thank you. And I suppose you won't stop badgering me until I tell you so here it is, my IQ is 167. But listen, I firmly believe that the number is not what matters; it is what I choose to do with that number and the abilities that I have. It is how I develop myself and my skills and how I use those skills to the benefit of others." Catherine was momentarily silenced, so Nick stepped up to the plate.

"That's very admirable," he acknowledged. "You're parents must be very proud of you."

"Yeah. My father is pleased with my academic achievements, but I think my mother would prefer me to do what I really love. I know she's proud of me no matter what, but she wants me to be happy in what I do." Sensing the subject was closed Catherine picked up on a different lead.

"How long have you been playing the cello?" she asked.

"Fourteen years."

"That's a long time. Are you part of any groups?"

"I play with the Las Vegas Orchestra, the Las Vegas Youth Ensemble and with my band, Ethereal Theory."

"You play cello in a band?" asked Nick.

"Occasionally. Mostly drums, some guitar and piano."

"Four instruments?" marveled Catherine, staring at Sydney. "And you don't want to study music."

"I didn't say I don't want to study music. I said I choose to major in Psychology and Philosophy. That doesn't mean I'm not interested in studying music."

"You obviously have a talent, why not nurture it?" asked the blonde. Sydney sighed. Would this woman ever shut up?

"Look," she said, finality in her voice, "my parents are extremely successful and established in their careers. I have a lot to live up to. They both have superb educations behind them and I feel compelled to do the same. Two years from now I will have two bachelor's degrees and I will be the age I would have been if I had finished high school with my peers. Maybe then I'll apply to Julliard and see what happens."

Taken aback, Catherine was momentarily silenced. Nick eyed her from his position then spoke up hurriedly, trying to dissuade Catherine.

"Cath, don't you think that's enough questions?"

"I… oh fine," she, muttered. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the door opened and Greg Sanders walked in, humming along to the iPod blaring in his ears. He wandered over to the coffee pot 

and poured himself a mug before turning around. His gaze fell on Sydney and he choked on the sip he'd just taken. Coughing, he set the beverage down on the table and ripped the headphones from his ears.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, "Who are you?" Sydney raised her eyebrows.

"Sydney Leigh. You must be Greg. What a pleasure." Greg's mouth fell open and Catherine and Nick burst out laughing.

"It's ok Greg," said Nick, "she pretty much had that effect on us too." Greg took a few deep breaths, eyeing the new girl suspiciously.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Well, immediately before this the hospital. Before that I was at work and prior to that I was at home."

"That's not what I meant," he began.

"I know, I was just teasing. Just testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yeah, to see if you're as sharp as I've heard."

"How have you heard about me?"

"I have my sources," she replied, mysteriously. Greg looked to his colleagues for help. They shrugged.

"Don't look at us man;" said Nick, "we've been trying to get information out of her for a while now." He spread his hands and said, "Nothing doing."

"Good choice of music," said Sydney.

"What?" Greg was flummoxed.

"Smoke on the Water," she said, "a classic." When he didn't respond she sighed and resettled her cello. Closing her eyes she inhaled and emptied her mind, then began to play the opening chorus to the song Greg had less than artfully been singing. Opening her eyes a crack she could see her audience was captivated. Smirking to herself she decided to show off a little. She slowed the pace of the music down and effortlessly slipped into a section of one of her personal favorites, Paint it Black before changing it up again, this time to Dust in the Wind. When the music slowed and finally stopped the other occupants of the room were left speechless.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"Well, it's quite simple, you draw the bow across the strings, pressing down with your free had at certain intervals to form different notes."

"Don't be a smart ass," said Catherine, "that's not what he meant."

"I know and I can't help it, it's a family trait."

"She's right, it is." All eyes turned to see Sara leaning into the door frame, her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face. "I see you've met my daughter," she said to her co-workers. Three mouths fell open.

"You're what?" spluttered Catherine.

"Are you kidding me?" squawked Greg.

"No," said Sara, her smile lighting her face up in a way her teammates had never seen before.

"You ready to go honey?" she asked. Sydney nodded and quickly slid her cello back into its case and then hauled herself to her feet. Sara stepped into the room and slung the instrument over her shoulder while Sydney gathered her crutches.

"By guys," she called out, "it was nice to meet you." The pair left, laughing to themselves. Out in the parking lot they settled into Sara's car, and dissolved into hysterics.

"Are they always that weird?" asked Sydney when she'd regained control.

"No, odd yes, but not like that. Usually they have some people skills. I can't believe Catherine interrogated you like that."

"Oh but it was ever so entertaining," snorted Syd. Sara nodded in agreement.

"You did wonderfully. But god knows the rumors will be flying by tonight."

"I can't wait to hear about it," said Sydney as Sara put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road, heading for home.

Back inside the crime lab, three CSI's were still sitting in the break room. Greg rounded on the other two.

"You swear you didn't know about her?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, if she's got a kid then presumably she must have a guy out there somewhere. Sorry Greggo, looks like she's taken," said Nick. Greg hung his head dejectedly.

"I always knew she was out of my league," he sighed, "but there was always the hope, you know?"

Nick nodded then turned to look at Cath. She was staring of into the distance so Nick nudged her.

"What?"

"Just wondering where you were," he said.

"Oh, nowhere, just thinking that this is going to make some interesting gossip for the grapevine," she answered.

"Cath, this isn't our business. You really shouldn't."

"So what," she interrupted. "This is major news, and Sara's as big a mystery as the boss man. People are gonna wanna know about this."

"Seriously Catherine, I don't think you should," voiced Greg, "you know how Sara is, she'll kick your ass from here to Timbuktu and back again."

"As if she could," Catherine brushed off the concern and stood up, wandering out of the room. Nick looked at Greg, who shrugged his shoulders helplessly,

"I see trouble on the horizon," he warned. Nick nodded and went to refill his coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a necessary insight into the Grissom/Sidle family life. Please bear with me, the story is about to take a dramatic turn. Chapter Three is already in the works and i hope to post within a couple of days, maybe even tonight; depends how much family harassment i get. questions will be answered as the story progresses.

Just to clarify: obviously this is set after Living Doll. However, the story assumes Sara never left and nothing from that point onwards has happened- no Gedda and Warrick is still very much alive. things may even look good for him and Catherine, i haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.

Happy Reading

Got Tea?

When Sara and Sydney arrived home the house was unusually quiet, especially for seven am on a weekday. Passing the family room on their way to the kitchen they saw Grissom passed out in his recliner, an open entomology journal resting on his lap and the dog curled up at his feet. Sara laughed and followed Sydney on down the hallway. Inside she surveyed the room and her heart leapt with worry. Her middle daughter, eleven year old Kaia Rebekah, was quietly eating a bowl of cereal, her eyes half closed as she swayed gently in her chair, looking as though she could topple out of it at any moment. Next to her Sydney's twin, Sophie Anne, was bent forward over the table, apparently asleep while her cereal lay untouched. Sara wandered over to them and placed her hand gently on Sophie's back, rubbing it in circles until the girl began to stir.

"What time is it," she mumbled, hauling herself upright.

"A little after seven," said Sydney. Suddenly Sophie was instantly awake and glaring at her twin.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, "I've been worried to death. You have a cell phone for a reason!"

"Calm down," barked Sydney, at her wits end after such a stressful night.

"Girls, enough," said Sara quietly. She turned to Sophie, "there was an accident at Syd's work, she had to go to the hospital and get her leg casted. I picked her up but my phone was dead and by the time we got back to the lab I was needed in Trace. I'm sorry, I forgot. And then I just assumed your father would tell you. So I'm sorry Sophie."

"She could have called me," snapped Sophie, pointed angrily at her twin.

"My phone was on my desk, I didn't have it with me when I left."

"Oh, ok. Well, sorry," muttered Sophie, turning back to her cereal. Sydney rolled her eyes and slid into another chair, propping her crutches against the table and resting her head in her hands. With wide eyes, Kaia asked what had transpired at the office. Sara turned and walked over to the counter, intent on making herself a soothing cup of tea before bed. She was waiting for the water to boil when a scream split the air and the youngest Grissom child barreled into the room, curly brown locks flying behind her and tears streaking down her face. Four year old Katarina Paige slammed into her mother's legs, sobbing. Sara scooped her up, holding her close and swaying slowly from side to side as she comforted her littlest.

"Kati, what's the matter baby?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't wanna go to school," hiccupped Kati, her head buried in Sara's shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Cause," she cried, her sobs intensifying.

"Sssh," whispered Sara, inhaling the soft scent of Kati's hair and rubbing circles on her back, "it's ok baby."

"It was like this all night," said Jamie, the nanny, as she walked into the room. "We were up five or six times with night terrors." Sara sighed. The effects of Natalie's actions continued to haut the entire family. While she still struggled herself, especially in parking garages and enclosed spaces, her children were terrified that something would happen again. Kati was the worst; how do explain to a three-year-old why her mother is missing? It had been almost a year since that fateful night, but the scars were still raw, barely healing wounds. The twins were like their father, they rarely talked about what was troubling them, instead internalizing their pain and suffering in silence. Kaia talked about it, but only with Sara; asking questions and then taking her time to think about it before she responded. Sara had taken them all to family therapy at the suggestion of her PEAP counselor, but it hadn't really helped. Her children were too much like their parents; intensely private and untrusting when it came to their emotions. Giving Kati a kiss through her hair, Sara surveyed the kitchen, wondering what to do. Sydney was almost asleep in her chair and the other two looked like the walking dead. Slowly they stood and headed to the sink to ditch their bowls. But as Kaia stepped forward one of the cats bolted past, followed by the dog, whose hackles were raised and who was emitting a low growl. Kaia toppled over the large animal, inadvertently throwing her bowl in the process. Sara leapt sideways to avoid it, jogging Kati in the process. The little girl began to scream again as Sophie tripped over her sister's boots, landing sprawled on top of her, her bowl shattering on the tiled floor and her spoon bouncing off Jamie's knee. The cat leapt up onto the counter and hissed at Hank as he jumped up, trying to get her, all the while barking up a storm. Grissom appeared in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face.

"Here," Sara deposited her youngest into her husband's arms and turned to help Kaia and Sophie up as Jamie grabbed Hank's collar and hauled him outside.

"I'm fine," said Sophie, grabbing a broom and beginning to sweep up the shards of broken pottery. Sara turned to Kaia who was massaging her left wrist. Sara groaned internally as Kaia spoke.

"Mom, my wrist hurts."

"Let me see," Sara carefully pulled it toward her and examined it. "It's swelling a little, here, let's ice it." She quickly filled a Ziploc baggie with crushed ice and used a dish towel to wrap it around her daughter's wrist.

"What am I going to do about practice?" Kaia was frantic.

"Honey, if it's still swollen and hurting tonight, then I think you should skip it." Sara waited for the predictable complaints.

"What?" exploded Kaia, "I can't miss practice; we have a meet in two weeks. I have to go, I just have to. This cannot be happening!" Trying to diffuse the situation Sara took another look at the injury.

"Kaia, it doesn't look too bad. Hopefully you'll be fine, alright? Don't worry about it." Sara smoothed Kaia's auburn hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. Kaia sighed, and then yawned, closing 

her eyes and leaning into her mother for a hug. Sara wrapped her arms around Kaia's tiny, four foot seven inch frame and looked over her head at the twins. They were both at the table, slumped in their chairs, eyes closed, hair in their faces in identical poses. Smiling to herself she yawned and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ward off her exhaustion. Clearly today was not going to be productive for any of them.

"Ok," she said as Kaia pulled away, "obviously we are all in need of sleep, so I am officially declaring today a rest day. No school, everyone back to bed." Instantly they were alert again.

"Alright, cool," cheered Sydney.

"Mom, no way. I get my Biology exam results back today," protested Sophie, "I have to go to school."

"I can't miss practice," cried Kaia, "I'll get taken off the team."

"Guys, calm down," said Sara. "Sophie, your grades will be posted online by midnight, waiting a little longer won't kill you. Kaia, if your wrist is up to it, you can go tonight. I just want all of us to get some rest. We need it, there's no use getting sick, at least not when we can avoid it. All I'm asking is that we all go back to bed and sleep a few hours. Ok?"

A chorus of agreements filled the room.

"Get to bed then. And don't get used to this, it's a onetime deal." Sophie and Kaia wandered out of the room and Sara walked over to Sydney, helping her stand.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sydney nodded. "No you're not," smiled Sara. "I'll bring you some pain pills. Can you get up the stairs by yourself?"

"Yeah. I just want to lie down. I am sooo tired."

"I'll bet. Ok, I'll see you in a few." As Syd left Sara went outside to find Jamie. The young woman had worked for Sara since she'd moved to Vegas, looking after the kids while Sara worked all hours of the day and night, trying to provide for her brood all by herself. Of course, there was child support from Grissom, but that only went so far. Jamie was standing in the fenced-in backyard while Hank loped from one end to the other.

"Tired?" asked Sara.

"Yeah. You?" Sara nodded and they stood quietly for a moment.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" asked Sara suddenly. "It's been almost a year and we're still looking over our shoulders, expecting her to come back. It's so irrational. I know she'll never get out but I'm still afraid. What if she does? What if she comes back again, and this time it's Griss? Or the girls? I don't know what I would do Jamie. I really don't." Jamie gripped her shoulder,

"She's not coming back Sara, you have to believe that. You're safe now. All of you." Sara sighed.

"You're right. It's just so hard to believe it sometimes."

"I know," said Jamie, quietly. "But it's gonna take time Sara. These things always do. And there's no way to tell how much time. It's different for all of us. We just have to keep putting one foot in front of the other, keeping believing we can do it. If we don't, then we're giving in to her aren't we?"

"Yeah." They lapsed into silence again and watched as the dog wore off his early morning energy. When he wandered over to them, Sara turned to Jamie and looked at her. She seemed as tired as the rest of them, there were dark circles around her pale green eyes and her normally ivory skin was pale and shadowed.

"Go home Jamie, take the day off. You need to rest as well." Jamie laughed and turned to leave.

"See you then." Sara watched her go, then called out,

"Hey Jamie," the woman turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome."

Sara looked down at Hank.

"Come on; let's go see what everyone else is up to." They went inside and Sara checked the dog and cat bowls, distributing food and fresh water then climbed the stairs. Her first stop was Kaia's room, where she found the girl lying sideways across her bed with her cat, Fuzz, fast asleep on her chest, oblivious to her owners light snoring. Sara gently peeled the towel and ice off the injured wrist. It didn't look bad. Thinking about Kaia's passion for gymnastics Sara suppressed her worries. The thought of the catastrophic injuries that could result from the hours her child spent in the gym were a constant stressor for Sara. As much as she encouraged and admired Kaia's innate athletic ability and incredible skill in her chosen sport, Sara was always aware of the dangers it presented and the heartbreak such a disaster would cause the girl. Never-the-less, Sara was an ardent supporter of her child's athletic career; attending as many meets and practices as humanly possible.

The next room was Kati's and it was empty so she moved on to Sophie's. Her eldest child was face down on the bed, a pillow over her head and her cat, Duck, stretched across her legs. She moved on to Sydney's room, and found her injured child lying on the floor in the middle of the room, her shorts tangled between her legs. Sara hurried in and hauled her to her feet, setting her on the edge of the bed and helping her into her PJ's.

"You ok?" she asked, for what seemed the millionth time that night. Sydney laughed rolled into the middle of the bed.

"I'm sure I'll live," she smiled and pulled the covers over her.

"I'll be right back with some ibuprofen," promised Sara. She headed to her own room as Isis, the cause of Hank's distress earlier, wandered past, headed for her owners bed. Pushing open the door to the master bedroom Sara paused and smiled. Curled up together on the bed were her husband, youngest daughter and the forth cat, Sara's Ghost, all fast asleep. Fighting off another yawn, Sara went into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the hamper, along with the kitchen towel. She emptied the melted ice into the sink and then pulled on a pair of girl boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Grabbing a bottle of painkillers from the medicine cabinet she shook out three pills and took them into Sydney's room, along with an unopened bottle of water that was lying on her dresser for some reason unbeknownst to her. She sat on Syd's bed for a few minutes, talking to her child and absently petting Isis. When Sydney's eyes fluttered closed Sara placed a kiss on her forehead and returned to her own room, crawling in bed behind Kati, who rolled over and curled into her mother. Sara ran her fingers through that soft hair and felt a tear slowly leak from the corner of her eye and trail its way down her cheek. When a large, but gentle hand wiped it away she looked up, across Kati's body and into the eyes of her beloved husband. He smiled at her, understanding her exactly. He kissed his fingertips and then pressed them ever so slightly against his wife's lips.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"Love you too," whispered Sara, blowing him a kiss before she closed her eyes and slipped away from her conflicted day of murder and death, crimes scenes and evidence, children and family, love and happiness and into the turbulent world of dreams and nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

In Sara's dream she was underneath that wretched car again. She watched helplessly as Natalie lowered it into place. Sara fought to collect her thoughts as her brain battled the drugs that kept her body useless and her mind fogged. She screamed internally; venting the pain streaking throughout her body and the horrors of being powerless to act against the situation. When the car crushed her arm against the rock she almost bit through her lips in an attempt to keep her consciousness. It barely worked. Her mind blurred and her senses dulled. She registered Natalie's departure but could do nothing for long moments, until the initial agony faded slightly into a more manageable level of hurt. Heaving in a deep breath of fresh air she closed her eyes momentarily before looking around her, taking in as much as possible. She tried to calculate ways to escape and what her chances were once she got out from under the car. Where was she? Would she find her way? Would they find her? Thinking of Grissom and her children, Sara let out a low growl and yanked on her arm. It refused to budge. A coyote wandered over toward her, sniffing cautiously. Sara froze and watched tensely. She really didn't need this added surprise right now. The coyote was almost nose to nose with her now, and just when her last nerve was about to snap there was a colossal crash and boom of thunder as a brilliant streak of lightning split the sky right in two. The coyote beat a hasty retreat and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. That was one problem solved. Her joy quickly soured however, when a freezing dampness spread underneath the car, seeping through her clothes and chilling her to the bone. She watched as the rain thundered down in torrents, washing under the car and threatening to drown her. Panicking for the first time she tugged aimlessly at the arm held captive by the car. It wouldn't move. She was going to die here. No! She refused to accept that, she had a husband, and children that she loved. She was not going to die. She was not going to leave them the way her mother had left her. She resumed her tugging and yanking on her arm, gasping in pain as tears streamed down her face from the effort. As the water rose over her head she took a final breath of air, hauled on her arm with every ounce of strength and determination she possessed and then, suddenly, miraculously, she was free. She slithered out from under the car, coughing and spluttering, forcing water from her lungs. Staggering to her feet she turned to look down at her former prison and cried out as she saw hands sticking out from under it. Dropping to her knees she found Sydney, Sophie and Kaia trapped underneath, water flowing over their heads. She scrabbled to help them, but strong arms gripped her and pulled her back. Natalie held her tight as the rain washed down, covering the vehicle. It disappeared under a flood of rainwater and mud, Sara's screams drowned by Natalie's laughter as the children suffocated.

Sara awoke with a muffled cry. She sat up, cold and sweaty, shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom as her stomach rolled. Bending over the toilet she threw up what little there was in her, then she collapsed on the floor, leaning against the cabinets with her knees drawn up, arms wrapped protectively around them. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the laughter that was still ringing in her ears.

In Grissom's dream he was having dinner with his wife at a small restaurant off the strip. They were wrapping things up and preparing to head to the lab for another evening of death and destruction. Gazing at Sara across the table Grissom was thinking about how lucky he was to have found someone so perfect, his one true love. She smiled back at him and took his hand as they rose to leave. He walked her to her car, wishing they didn't have to hide their relationship, but glad at the same time that no one 

knew. She opened her door and then turned to say goodbye. Wishing he could just take her home and spend the night with her, Grissom pushed her gently against the vehicle and kissed her. She responded to his kiss warmly, deepening it and making him groan as he pressed himself against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him, falling happily into sheer bliss. He joined her for a moment before reluctantly breaking away.

"Aww, Griss," she teased.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned playfully.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" she asked, mock seriously.

"Ok," he amended, "don't start something you can't finish until later." She laughed, kissed him once more and got into her vehicle. Smiling deeply to himself Grissom wandered over to his truck and climbed in. The sooner he got to work, the sooner he would see his wife.

Later Grissom walked into his office. It was dark, like he'd left it, but something was amiss. Looking around his eyes settled on a desert miniature with a car on top. His heart lurched as he walked forward, noticing the hand reaching out from underneath. Lifting the car he found his worst nightmare. Putting the car down he took a step back and watched as time began to unfold around him, rushing by in a confusing barrage of images. Suddenly he found himself in the desert, digging frantically into the dirt encasing the mustang. Then he was following a string of clues Sara had left and then his phone rang and he found himself running to her still figure, watching as paramedics tried to revive her. He climbed into the helicopter and took her hand. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, but then closed them again. At Desert Palms he was forced to wait for a seemingly endless, excruciatingly long period of time. And then he was at her side, but she wasn't breathing, she was gone. Taking her cold hand in his he broke down completely and sagged over the bed. He could feel a presence behind him, so he turned. There, huddled together, were his daughters, waiting expectantly. Tears coursed down his cheeks, flowing freely from behind the thickly walled emotional damn that had finally broken. What was he supposed to tell them?

Grissom awoke, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He looked over Kati's sleeping form to check Sara was there and froze when he saw her side of the bed was empty. Struggling out from under the covers he staggered into the bathroom and found his wife cowering against the cabinets, her stifled sobs still painfully audible. Dropping to his knees beside her he pulled her into his shaking arms and held her fast against his body. They stayed there for long moments, each battling their demons separately. Sara was the first to speak.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah," sighed Grissom.

"Me too. It was the kids, under the car." Grissom couldn't bring himself to confess what had transpired in his alternate state and so held her tighter to him before releasing her and getting to his feet, giving her a hand up. She looked at the clock.

"One Thirteen," she sighed. "Well I'm not going back to bed; I'll just have more bad dreams." She opened the shower door and turned on the water. She stuck her head around the corner to check on Kati, then shed her PJ's and climbed into the shower. Grissom followed, pulling her against him under the hot spray. He brushed her soaked hair back from her face and gazed into the troubled depths of her chocolate eyes. She stared back with equal intensity, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Looping his arms together behind her back, he moaned against her mouth as his tongue parted her lips, gaining entry to her mouth. She groaned and pressed herself into his body as their tongues battled. The heat of the shower added fuel to the fire and he soon had her pinned up against the wall as they sought release from their fears. His hands roamed over her body, while hers stayed locked around his neck, urging him on. Her eyes slammed shut and a gasp escaped her as they fell together into that familiar incredible oblivion. Breathless and sated they huddled together in the corner of the enclosure until they heard Kati stir. Grissom hurriedly washed himself then got out and toweled off, quickly pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and wandering out to check on his little girl. Sara stayed in the shower a few minutes longer, relaxing under the hot spray, trying to force life's horrors from her mind.

When she wandered into the kitchen a little while later she found Grissom and Kati making pancakes. Raising her eyes at her husband about the choice of lunch, she pulled out plates and silverware. He shrugged and continued with his task. A few minutes later, as Kati was squealing with delight as her father flipped a pancake in the air, Kaia wandered in, her eyes half closed, her hair a messy birds nest. Sara glanced at her wrist and noted that it looked much better, the swelling was barely noticeable. Kaia slithered into her usual chair while Sara went looking for the twins. Sophie was still in her room, fast asleep. Sara left her there and wandered through the bathroom that connected the twin's rooms. Sydney's bed was empty and the crutches were gone, so Sara headed downstairs again. At the far end of the house the door to the music room was ajar. As she approached Sara could here sounds of the grand piano, inheritance from her grandmother. Sydney was lost in her own world as she gave herself completely to the music. Sara often wished Syd would drop academics and turn herself over to her passion. The girl was a true musical protégé, she had studied under some of the finest tutors Sara could find, her endeavors, like Sophie's academics and Kaia's gymnastics, were funded by Alexa Sidle, an apology to Sara for not being able to rescue her granddaughter from the years of tormented foster care. Sara walked up to the piano and settled herself next to her daughter. Sydney's fingers slowed and then stopped. Without talking they launched into a duet, a piece Sydney had written years ago. Sara closed her eyes and played from memory, sliding back to those lazy afternoons when she would sit, side by side, with her grandmother, learning the family tradition. Years later Sara still felt the same peace that Sydney did when she created the deep, textured and indescribably rich sound that now filled the air.

It was Sophie who found them, informing them that lunch was ready. Reluctantly they followed her back to the kitchen.

"Awesome," exclaimed Sydney, seeing the stack of blueberry pancakes. Grissom chuckled and took her crutches as she settled at the table, helping herself to her favorite breakfast treat. They chattered about normal, everyday things as they ate; Kaia's upcoming meet, Saturday night's gig, exam scores, philosophy assignments. As the older girls debated who had released the best new album recently and Kati made faces on her plate with the syrup, Sara stole a glance at her husband. His eyes met hers and 

the same thought passed between them. No matter how much they enjoyed their jobs, there was only so much of the horror they could deal with. This is what kept them sane, knowing they could come home to the chaos of their four girls, the love and laughter, tears and joy.

And then their moment was rudely interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. Grissom groaned and grabbed his cell of the counter.

"Grissom," he barked, in no mood to be interrupted. He sighed, "I'll be there." He hung up and walked over to his wife, kissing her.

"I've got to go to work. It's bugs," he told her.

"Yay, bugies," cheered Kati, who, for some unknown reason, had inherited her father's passion for creepy crawlies. "Daddy, bring me bugie?" she asked.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and Sara glared at him, a silent 'Don't you dare' passing between them.

"No baby, but if you're good today I'll let you help me feed Henri tonight, ok?" Kati seemed to think it over. Then she nodded. Apparently the tarantula was almost as good as a bug. Grissom kissed the top of her head and then left, to a chorus of "Bye dad's."

Sara sighed as he left; another day, another case. Then a thought crept into her mind; the gossip that was no doubt flying around the lab by now would surely make for an interesting evening.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch was cleared away Sophie and Kaia went up to take showers. Sydney dug through the cabinets until she found the plastic boot-like cover she could put over her cast to protect it from water, then went upstairs and into her mother's room where Sara was trying to coax Kati into the waiting bathtub. The little girl shrieked and danced around the room.

"Come on Kat, if you take your bath then we'll go out and do something."

"What?" the little girl was suspicious. Sara looked at Sydney for inspiration.

'Movie,' mouthed Syd. Sara winked and turned back to Kati.

"How would you like to go and see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants two?" Kati cocked her head to one side, then grinned.

"Ok," she said, yanking off her nightshirt and jumping into the tub, showering Sara with bubbles. Sydney giggled and went to her own room, banging on the bathroom door in an effort to make Sophie hurry. She gathered a fresh bra and pair of panties then went into the bathroom, rattling the shower curtain. Sophie yelped from behind, obviously startled. It worked though, seconds later the water turned off and the towel draped over the rail disappeared. The curtain pulled back and Sophie climbed out of the tub, grinning.

"Bet it takes you longer," she challenged, grabbing another towel and wrapping it around her sopping hair.

"You think?" asked Sydney, mildly.

"Yep."

"Counting the time it takes me to put this on?" she held up the plastic boot.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, fine. Get out so I can get started." Sophie skipped out of the room, laughing. Rolling her eyes Sydney stripped and sat on the edge of the toilet to put the cast cover on. She was unsteady on one foot without her crutches and it did take her longer than usual, though she was done in what she considered a pretty decent amount of time. Hoping out of the tub she dried herself off and tugged on her bra and undies. Sticking her head around Sophie's door she smirked at her twin.

"Beat that," she called. Her sister pulled away from checking her email at the desk and glanced at the clock.

"Well, I really don't think I take that long in the shower," she started.

"You do," interjected Sydney.

"Ok, ok. Fine! You win. That was pretty quick, broken leg and all, so yes, you get credit for it. Here," she reached into a jar next to her laptop and pulled out five dollars, "We're even. For now." Sydney grinned and hopped over to her sister.

"I'll buy you ice-cream later," she said, after taking the bill and giving Sophie a hug.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie, all serious now as she allowed her concern to show. "I mean, are you in pain?" Sydney nodded.

"Yeah. My whole body aches, I still have a headache and my leg is just pounding. But whatever, I can deal with it." Sophie sighed.

"When was the last time you took some pain meds?"

"Right before we went to bed."

"I'll get some from mom while you get dressed."

"Deal, thanks." Sydney hopped back into her room, the movement jarring her leg and making her head hurt worse. She shrugged it off and dug through her closet, producing a black concert t-shirt and denim jeans shorts. Not much of a fan of flip-flops, even when the weather was warm, she snagged a pair of ankle socks before remembering she would only need one. She tossed the spare into the corner so she would be able to find it later and then yanked on a vans shoe. Hearing her twin scream and her mother's laughter she shook her head and sat down at her desk, pulling up her yahoo account. Sophie stomped past and into her room.

"What happened?" called Sydney.

"Kati threw water at me and got me soaked," grumbled Sophie. She slammed around in her room for a while before flouncing into Syd's room with the promised ibuprofen as she yanked a dry shirt over her head. Sydney turned and giggled when she saw her twin.

"Oh jeez, not again," muttered Sophie rolling her eyes. She had just put on the same shirt her sister was wearing. "We have so got to stop doing that."

"Oh come on Sophie, it's funny."

"Yeah, I know. And it's not likely we're gonna stop. We think too much alike." She held out the pills. Sydney took them and glanced over at the bedside table. The water bottle was still there so she stood, but her twin was too quick, grabbing it and placing it in her hand.

"Thanks," Sydney downed the pills in one go and polished off the water, then followed her sister down to her mother's room. They entered cautiously, wary of unnecessarily air born water. To their relief Kati was bouncing on the bed in shorts and a pink shirt with a spider crawling across the front. Her socks had ladybugs on them and her shoes, lying on the floor, had brightly colored worms, flies and other bugs decorating the surfaces.

"Where did she get those shoes?" asked Sydney, her jaw dropping.

"No idea," muttered Sophie, "but they're definitely creepy."

"What's creepy?" Kaia appeared behind them. Sophie pointed.

"Kati's shoes." Kaia stepped forward to examine them.

"Eeww," she cried, dropping one onto the bed.

"No eeww," said Kati, glaring at her. "My shoes nice. Daddy got them for me. They have buggies." The twins looked at each other. Only their father would buy his child shoes with bugs on them.

"Look," Kati was telling Kaia, "buggies. There's a blue one and a green one and a yellow one and,"

"Very nice Kat," said Kaia, backing away slowly, as though her sister was holding the tarantula, not merely a pair of shoes. Kaia was morbidly mentally allergic, as she liked to put it, to creepy crawlies of any kind, shape or form. Hence Grissom's collection was down in the basement, along with his numerous experiments and other scientific artifacts. Only Kati, and occasionally Sara, dared to venture down there with him.

"No Kaia, look. I didn't finish telling you. Look! There's a yellow one and pink one and a orange one and," she paused, frowning. Kaia looked up at her older siblings, as though begging them to rescue her. Sydney was laughing so hard she was in danger of losing her balance, and Sophie was videoing the moment with her cell phone. Kaia gave her the death stare, before turning back to Kati, who was yanking on her arm.

"What's dis one?" she asked pointing.

"Umm, it looks like a caterpillar," mumbled Kaia.

"I know that," Kati was exasperated. "What color is the caterpillar?"

"Oh. Purple, that's a purple caterpillar."

"Ok. Look, there's a purple one and a red one and here, look here Kaia," she said, turning the shoe upside down.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Look! Look!" Kaia looked at the sole of the shoe and leapt backwards with a yelp. Sophie zoomed in on the shoe, taking in the image of a large black widow before filming her sister's shaken face. Sydney had given up all pretense of holding herself together and had let go of her crutches and slithered down the wall to sit on the floor, holding the stitch in her side. Kati let out a shrill scream and threw one shoe at Kaia and the other at Sydney, who laughed ever harder and buried her face in her knees. Kati screamed again and jumped off the bed, running toward the bathroom and straight into her mother. Sara caught her and hoisted her up onto her hip.

"What is going on in here?" she inquired. "Syd, are you alright?" Sydney raised her tearstained face and nodded before catching sight of the shoes again and dissolving into a fresh peel of laughter. Sara turned to Sophie, who held up a shoe.

"Ahh, those. I thought they might cause a stir, but you know your father. He has a different perspective on life."

"He certainly does," muttered Kaia with a shudder.

"Ok guys, let's go. Kati put your shoes on," said Sara putting the child down on the bed and handing her the shoes, then turning to help Sydney get to her feet. Still amused at her father's choice of shoe's Sydney maneuvered herself out the door, along the hallway and down the stairs. When everyone else arrived behind her Kati was still yelling at Kaia about bugs and Sophie had managed to find the video camera and was taping the whole thing.

"Mom what car are we going in?" asked Kaia, a spark of hope in her eyes. Sara grinned.

"We'll take the Tahoe. Do you know where the keys are?"

"Right here," said Sydney, balancing on one crutch and tossing them to her sister. Kaia bolted out the door. When Sara reached the car Kaia was already inside, in the very back row, hiding behind Kati's car seat. Kati, however, was not to be dissuaded. The entire ride to the movie theater she lectured about bugs and even when they arrived she was still going strong. Sophie helped her sister out of the car and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Well, I guess one of us had to inherit the bug gene, right?" Sydney snickered and nodded as they headed inside.

Grissom yawned as he walked into the lab, a box full of specimen jars in his arms. His office was dark and quiet as usual, a nice refuge after the blistering summer sun. He deposited his charges and then wandered off to the showers; decomps in enclosed spaces were never fun. Twenty minutes later with the residual odor of death sufficiently removed and a cup of coffee in one hand he settled himself behind his desk and began to review his findings. He was still there when Catherine showed up an hour early for her shift. She stood in the doorway watching her friend in his element. Pursing her lips she wondered whether she should do this. She really didn't want to hurt him, god knows he'd helped her out and covered her ass so many times before, but if she didn't tell him, who would? And what if it was someone not as adept as she that broke the news in a less than tactful manner? She was sure he would be crushed. Taking a deep breath she gathered her nerves.

"Are you going to say something Catherine or are you just standing there because you're bored?" Grissom didn't even look up. Without missing a beat Catherine replied,

"No, I've plenty to do. I just thought I would come and ask about your case. I saw Ecklie a moment ago and he said something about you playing with creepy-crawlies." Grissom looked up over his glasses, suspicious. Catherine didn't normally stop by for social visits unless she wanted something. He shrugged.

"Decomp in the closet. At least two weeks probably."

"Oh. Did you find anything, um, probative? Any interesting miniature creatures?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Miniature creatures?" Catherine sighed.

"You know what I mean Gil."

"Yes I do and yes I did. But that's not what you're interested in. Why are you here Catherine? What do you want from me? Unless of course you really are bored, in which case you can take a cold case from the fish." Catherine shifted her weight from one foot to the other, weighing her options. 'If I don't do it now, I never will,' she thought to herself. She walked forward and sat in a chair opposite him.

"So we had an interesting visitor here last night."

"Hmm," Grissom examined a fly under his magnifying glass.

"She was very nice, tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, excellent musician. She had a cello with her and was playing in the break room. I've never heard anything like it; absolutely incredible. She said she was sixteen and a junior at UNLV, studying Philosophy and Political Science."

"I see," said Grissom, flipping through a textbook. Catherine grimaced, she was getting nowhere fast.

"Gil, she looks exactly like Sara."

"Does she really?" mused Grissom, turning another page.

"She's Sara's daughter. Sara came in and told Nick, Greg and I."

"Interesting." The next page revealed a table of sorts, something about insect distribution across various landscapes. Catherine was shocked.

"Grissom! Are you listening to me? I said Sara has a daughter. And she's sixteen, which would make Sara, what, twenty-one when Sydney was born?"

"Twenty actually, she's thirty-six now."

"Whatever, you're missing the point. Sara has a daughter Gil and none of us knew about it."

"And why is that such a big deal Catherine? And more to the point, why is it your business?"

"Because! It just is. We're a family here. We should know these things about each other. She should have told us." Grissom shut his book with a decisive snap and looked up at his colleague.

"Catherine, Sara is a very private person. Maybe she didn't want to share her family life with the team. Maybe she didn't feel it was right for you to meet Sydney until now. Maybe she was afraid you would react like this!" Catherine sat quietly for a moment, considering him.

"Did you know? About her, I mean?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"So you did?"

"Did I say that?"

"No," she conceded.

"Well then, what more do you need to know?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Why do you need to know that either?"

"Because you and Sara…"

"Sara and I what?"

"You live with her. How could you not know about a child?"

"Have Sara or I ever given you any inclination that we live together?"

"Well, no. But… the layout room… when she was under the car… you said that you…" stammered Catherine.

"I said that I love her."

"Yes," she said, relieved that he had spared her and said it himself.

"Catherine," Grissom took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "just because I said I love and care for her does not mean I am in a relationship with her outside of supervisor, subordinate work related duties. She has been my friend for years. And I don't recall ever having said that we have progressed beyond that stage, do you?" Catherine shook her head.

"No," she said quietly.

"Then why this barrage of questions? Have you not plenty of evidence from the James case left to process?"

"Yes," she said, standing up quickly, "Um, see you later."

"Yes, later." Catherine hurried out of his office, thinking. He had said, 'progressed beyond that stage!' Maybe all he needed was a push in the right direction. She had to get Nick and Warrick in on this one; they all agreed Griss and Sara were perfect for each other, daughter or not.

Grissom watched her leave, a slow smile spreading across his face as he put his glasses back on. This was going to be really entertaining to watch. Pulling his cell phone out he sent a text to his wife, letting her know about the newest thread of gossip about to attach itself to the grapevine.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! I have started chapter five, but work is out of control this weekend, we have a major sale and i'm exhausted from moving furniture all day. However, i finish early tomorrow so hopefully i'll post in the evening, if not the day after. Thanks again, let me know if you have suggestions or ideas...


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in thought, various plots drifting in and out of her mind, Catherine wandered into the break room in search of coffee and some form of sustenance. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Nick and Warrick sitting at the table until she straightened from the refrigerator, yesterday's forgotten sandwich in hand. Spotting an errant bag of Fritos lying next to the toaster she snagged those as well as her coffee and joined the boys.

"Hey Cath," said Warrick, "Nick was just filling me in on last night's gossip."

"Interesting isn't it," mumbled Catherine through a mouthful of chips. Warrick nodded and frowned.

"Strange that it's never come up before now though."

"Does anyone know how Grissom's taking the news?" asked Nick. Catherine swallowed.

"I just saw him. He didn't say much, and he was very evasive. I can't tell whether he knew or not, but if he didn't he seems to be taking it well. He didn't seem upset," she shrugged, and then added, "of course he was up to his elbows in bugs so who knows. It might not have registered yet, you know?"

"Hmm." Nick was pensive. Catherine glanced around to make sure they were alone, and then leaned forward to whisper to the guys.

"Listen, I was thinking…"

"Always dangerous," interjected Warrick.

"Yeah, especially coming from you," said Nick. Catherine gave him and icy glare before continuing.

"Whatever, anyway, as I was saying. When I was talking to Grissom he admitted he and Sara aren't in a relationship other than being friends and then he said they hadn't 'progressed beyond that stage'."

"Wait. Stop right there, I can see where you're going Cath and it's none of our business. We are not matchmakers!" Nick was adamant.

"I'm not saying we have to make them fall in love, they've already done that part. All we need to do is give them a push in the right direction."

"Catherine," warned Warrick, "that's sticking our noses where they don't belong. And both Sara and Grissom would kill us, and I don't know about you but I have no desire to be murdered twice. I'm quite happy being alive."

"Guys, come on! We've always said they were perfect for each other and you can't deny that the tension and electricity between them isn't there. Besides, think of Grissom, how many women are there out there who would tolerate his bugs, weird experiments, obscure hobbies and his enigmatic behavior. Just think how hard it is for us to find dates working in this profession. Sara understands the science, the working with death, the insane hours. I think she's even rode a few rollercoaster's and don't forget she looked after the cockroaches and the tarantula while he was away. Besides, she's as much of an enigma as he is. It's a match made in heaven and if we leave it up to those two they'll still be dancing around 

one another ten years from now." She paused and watched as Warrick and Nick looked at each other, an unspoken conversation passing between them. Finally Nick spoke up.

"Ok, but it has got to be discreet and subtle. We can't go barging into their personal lives like bulldozers."

"Agreed," said Catherine, "now, any ideas on the first move?" Warrick snorted.

"That's your department."

"Wait a minute," said Nick suddenly. "Sara already has a kid."

"And your point is?"

"Catherine, if Sara's a mother then that means there's a father out there somewhere too." Catherine was momentarily thrown off track. "What if she's already with someone?" There was a heavy pause in conversation.

"I admit I didn't think of that, but I don't think that's the case though. I mean, she had Sydney when she was twenty so she would have been in college at the time. She was single when she came here, and then there was that whole thing with Hank."

"Ok, so she was definitely single for three years, but what's to say the father isn't part of her life again?" Warrick was trying to be practical.

"No," Catherine was resolute, "the tension between her and Grissom is just too intense. We know she's been after him for years now. I mean, that was the whole reason for her coming to Vegas in the first place."

"Are you sure about that? She's never come out and openly admitted it to any of us," Nick was skeptical. Catherine sighed, what was it going to take to get through to these two?

"Nick, she dropped everything at a moment's notice and came out here for him, then stayed when he offered her the job. She left behind the Frisco crime lab, all her friends, her family and her whole life. All to come here and work for a socially challenged, introverted, unreachable guy who deals in death, decay and bugs. And then there was the pig/fly thing where they stayed up all night together. If that's not love then what is it?"

"She has a point," Warrick was beginning to jump back on board. "The look on his face in the lay out room last year, man that was one heartbroken, panicked expression. And when we found her? He thought she was gone. Cath's right. They deserve to be together." Nick held up his hands in self defense.

"Ok, fine. Let's do it." Catherine smiled.

"I'll work on it and let you know what I come up with."

Greg was on his way from his locker to the break room for assignments when Hodges beckoned him into the Trace lab.

"What?" Greg was instantly suspicious.

"Hello Greg, how are you on this wonderful, fine evening?" said Hodges, facetiously. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Hi Hodges, what can I do for you?" Greg was exasperated. Hodges sized him up, and then gestured for him to move a little closer.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Sydney Sidle."

"Yes Hodges. I've even met her. She's very nice."

"Is she really? Well it must hurt to know you're obviously out of the running. Shame really, for you anyway. I've never been able to picture you two together though. Such an odd pair. Yes, it would never have worked out; of that I'm certain."

"Hodges, do you have anything useful to say?" snapped Greg, "I don't have all day to stand here and shoot the breeze with you."

"Alright, fine! Go! Be about your business! I was just trying to keep you informed," snarked the lab tech. Greg glared at him and stomped out of the lab and on towards the break room. So much for this being a good evening. It wasn't enough that he had lost any hope of even a single date with Sara, no, he had to have it rubbed in his face.

Hodges watched Greg leave, a smirk on his face. After checking his samples he sidled off to see Archie. The AV tech was in his lab, talking to Bobby in a very hushed voice. They didn't even hear Hodges until he announced himself.

"Gentlemen, what is the cause for such a gathering this evening?" Bobby jumped about a foot in the air and hurriedly stepped away from Archie.

"Nothing," he stammered, "we were just… um… we were…" he glanced at Archie for help.

"We were talking about getting a few beers after work and watching the game." Hodges raised his eyebrows, then shook his head.

"Whatever. So have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Hodges sighed dramatically.

"Do I have to be the source of all information around here? I mean, is it so hard for all of you to keep your eyes and ears open?"

"Hodges, get to the point already," groused Bobby. Hodges paused, mid-spiel and looked down his nose at Bobby, as though examining a fly resting on his sandwich. Bobby glared back and Hodges straightened, holding his gaze. Archie stepped between them.

"Guys," he said, pointedly.

"Right, right. As I was saying," began Hodges, "we had a very interesting visitor last night..."

Greg walked morosely into the break room and grabbed a soda from the fridge before plopping down on the couch. He was staring off into space when Nick came in from a trip to the restroom. Concern washed over Nick as he saw the obviously troubled rookie CSI huddled at the end of the sofa. He grabbed a chair and turned it around so he could face him.

"Greg, earth to Greggo," he called. Greg's eyes flickered for a moment, then he seemed to come to his senses."

"What? Oh, hi Nick. What's up," he was quiet, depressed even.

"You ok man?" Greg shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound very convincing." Another shrug.

"Probably because I'm not."

"Well, you wanna talk about it?"

"I dunno, I'm not sure I really… I don't… that is… I… uh…"

"Is this about last night?"

"You mean Sydney?"

"Yes. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm happy for her that she has a kid and she obviously loves her; Sydney seems like a great person. It's just that, well… uh, Hodges seems to think she's not available anymore. And I guess if she has a kid then it makes sense that she has a guy too, you know?" Nick smiled.

"It would make sense, but Catherine was talking to Warrick and I about how Sara up and left San Fran when Grissom called her for the Holly Gribbs case, and how she dated Hank the Skank and how she's never said anything about anyone since. Cath thinks she's single."

"How can she be sure? And isn't she supposed to be in love with Grissom anyway?"

"Catherine talked to him and apparently they aren't together. So there's still room for you to make a move Greg."

"That's just it though. I don't think she'd ever go out with me."

"You won't know if you don't try. Ask her out for breakfast after shift. See what happens. Worst she can do is say no. What have you got to lose?"

"How about my pride," scoffed Greg? Then he softened. "Maybe I should."

"Should what?" asked Catherine from the doorway, a bag of muffins in her hands. Warrick was right behind with a tray of hot, fresh, real coffee from the diner across the street. Nick leapt to his feet, thinking quickly.

"Your back, I was beginning to think you'd got lost. Grissom will be here in a second for assignments."

"Dude, the line was out of control," said Warrick with a shake of his head.

"Should what?" asked Catherine again as she peeled back the paper on her muffin.

"Oh, nothing really," said Greg. Catherine arched her eyebrows.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have been talking about it in the first place."

"Well no, but…" Catherine sighed,

"Out with it Greg," she demanded. Nick cringed, a distraction utterly failing to make its-self know him. Greg closed his eyes and swallowed, as though he was being cross-examined in front of a grand jury.

"Oh, Nick and I were just talking and he…"

"Nick what? Greg," barked Catherine, losing her patience.

"He thinks I should ask Sara out for breakfast. As in, on a date," Greg finished, quickly, standing up and preparing to make a quick exit. Silence descended on the room, so complete and absolute that it deadened awareness to everything but the moment. Catherine's eyes blazed as she rounded on Nick.

"What were you thinking, talking him into that? You know what we discussed, our plans; have you changed your mind?"

"Catherine," Nick held up his hands in self-defense, "he deserves a chance if he wants it and I never said I wasn't in on your little plan any more did I?"

"He's right," Warrick jumped in, "besides, would you want to make a mistake and get the wrong person?"

"What are you talking about? What plans, what person?" Greg was perplexed. Catherine looked at Warrick.

"Ok, fine. Go ahead. It won't work though. You know what's going to happen."

"It's just a chance Catherine," groaned Greg, sensing something else was going on here. "Besides, we all know she's going to say no. If she went out with anyone from here, it would be the boss man." Silence once again blanketed the room like a heavy fog. Greg's jaw dropped as realization hit. "Oh my God, you guys are trying to set them up," he whispered. Three faces silently stared back at him; what could they say? Nick cleared his throat, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. Warrick looked at Catherine for help. She shrugged.

"Well, it only makes sense; I mean, they are perfect for each other." Nick and Warrick nodded. Greg's wide-eyed gaze was incredulous.

"Are you crazy?" his voice was suddenly much higher.

"Who's crazy?" Sara breezed into the room, her nose buried in a tox report.

"Oh, no one," said Catherine quickly, "Nick was just telling us he wants to go back to Texas for a week and visit his family."

"Sounds nice," mused Sara, "why's that crazy though?"

"He has four sisters, three brother-in-laws and how many nieces and nephews? Like fifteen."

"Twelve," confirmed Nick, "it's all good fun though. The kids are great, we'll have a blast. And my little sister is getting married; I want to be there for it."

"Great, I hope you have a wonderful time. Give your parents my regards," smiled Sara.

"Will do," said Nick, happily.

"Assignments," Grissom called out, striding into the room.

"Cath I want you to stay and wrap up the James case; Warrick, Greg you have a B and E out in Henderson. Greg, you can be primary on this one, keep me posted as you go along. Nick and Sara, suspicious death in a drugstore across town. Stay near the cops and keep your weapons on you, the area has had several burglaries in the last month. I'm going to talk to witnesses from my decomp and then I'll be here with the evidence. Call me if you need anything." He glanced at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Sara a little longer than the others, reading the message she was sending him with her eyes. "See you later," he said, as strode out of the room.

"Alright, primary," crowed Greg, doing a little jig in front of Warrick. "I am so driving tonight!"

"Right, like that's ever going to happen," said Warrick, producing the keys from his pocket. "Let's go Mr. Primary." Sara rolled her eyes as the pair left the break room, followed by a rather quiet Catherine.

"Here," Nick held another set of keys out to Sara who grinned.

"You drive tonight Nicky, I really don't care. I'll meet you at the car; I gotta use the ladies room first."

"Kay," they split and, after checking the coast was clear, Sara hurried down the hall to Grissom's office.

"Hey," he said warmly as she perched on the edge of his desk, "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah. So Catherine thinks we're not involved, huh?"

"It would appear so," smirked Grissom. Sara giggled softly.

"Did you lie to her?"

"No, I very artfully, indirectly and evasively answered her questions and let her draw her own conclusions."

"Well, I walked into the break room and heard Greg saying they're trying to set us up." Grissom stared at her.

"No!"

"Uh huh," Sara nodded. "So, I was thinking, this could become even more entertaining now that we're on to them, if you catch my drift."

"Hmm. Catherine is always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"I agree, so wouldn't it be fun,"

"If we showed her where it does belong?"

"Exactly." They grinned at each other.

"Hadn't you better hurry? Nick's probably wondering where you are."

"Ooop's, see you later," she smiled again and signed 'I love you.' He returned the gesture and then picked up his case filed and headed down to the morgue.

"Hey Al, what have you got for me today?" he asked, wandering up to the steel table where something resembling a pile of goo was rather artfully arranged into fairly human-esk shape.

"Not much so far, I just got started with Mr. Doe here. Car crash in Henderson brought in nine bodies giving us a fair backlog. I do have a question for you though; did you hear anything about Sara's mysterious visitor last night?"

"No, what visitor? I must have missed that; I left early yesterday."

"Well," began Doc Robbins, checking to see the room was clear of breathing bodies and then leaning closer.

Sara threw her kit in the back of the Denali and climbed up into the passenger seat.

"Do you have the address?" she asked. Nick nodded and handed her a slip of paper.

"Here, you direct." They were quiet for all of two minutes before Nick turned to her.

"So you have a daughter?" Sara sighed.

"Yes Nick I do, now keep your eyes on the road."

"I am, I'm just curious. So, does she live with you?" Patience, Sara told herself as she gripped the armrest; this was going to be a very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hodges glanced about furtively to make sure no one was around and then pulled a sheet of paper out from under the book he was currently consulting. He hurriedly finalized the chart and then folded it and stowed it safely in his pocket before checking the fibers in his microscope against the textbook. He fetched a report from the printer and after scrutinizing it carefully he nodded with satisfaction. Setting it aside he stuck his head out of the doorway and checked both directions before slithering sleuth-like down the hallway to Archie's lab. The AV tech was engrossed in some security footage, but looked up after a moment.

"What can I do for you Hodges," he sighed. One visit from the quirky Trace analyst in a night was more than plenty.

"I'm starting a pool, I thought you might want to take part in it," offered Hodges.

"Hmm, let me see." Archie studied the paper thoughtfully. "Ok, I'll put ten bucks on square 1E and another ten on 2B."

"Good, good." said Hodges, pulling out a pencil and eagerly scratching in his co-workers name.

"What are you taking?" Hodges glanced up surprised.

"Why C3 of course, I would have thought that would be obvious."

"I suppose. Now go away before Ecklie catches you betting again."

"He won't and besides, there's going to be some real money on this one, mark my words!"

"I'll do that Hodges; now leave so I can get some work done."

"Jeez, I'm trying to earn you some money and this is how you treat me."

"Hodges, please!" cried Archie.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone. Bye." Archie breathed a sigh of relief as the other man vanished around the corner, apparently headed towards Mandy. Then, as though right on cue, Ecklie walked in and Archie felt his heart almost stop.

"Hello Conrad," he squeaked out. Ecklie looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then said,

"Have you isolated any images from the Orwell case tapes?"

"No sir," said Archie, relaxing, "but I did find something interesting. Watch this…"

--

Sara was concentrating on dusting the bathroom counter when Nick walked in, a stethoscope in one gloved hand.

"Can I check your heart sugar?" he asked with a grin. Sara gave him a look and he raised his hands in apology. "Sorry! Have you found anything?" She shook her head.

"Nope; nothing here whatsoever. Whoever did this was a master at their craft."

"You call this a craft?"

"No, not really, it was just a choice word."

"And you think it was intentional?"

"Yes, but whether it was the Vic or someone else? I don't know yet. What's with the stethoscope?"

"Found it lying one aisle over from the body."

"Oh, are you done out there?"

"Yes, you want help?"

"Sure, I haven't done the sink at the end over there." Nick retrieved his own fingerprinting supplies and got to work. All was blessedly quiet for a time and Sara began to think he had let up on his questions. He had badgered her all the way to the scene until they had to go their separate ways.

"So is she really sixteen?" Sara closed her eyes briefly and counted to ten.

"Yes Nick she is."

"When's her birthday?"

"May thirteenth."

"How come you never told us about her? I mean, we're family, it's not like we wouldn't have been supportive if you needed it." Sara sighed; this was what she was afraid of.

"Nick, I don't like people prying into my business and I didn't want her to be exposed to the kind of things we deal with on a daily basis. That's not the kind of upbringing any child should have."

"But the world we live in isn't a safe place Sara. Aren't you just keeping knowledge from her that could protect her someday?"

"Nick, she is well aware of what goes on in the world, we talk about cases and things that bother us. I just didn't want her to have to see more than she needed to. She's a very smart girl; she knows how to protect herself. Besides, she and I have been taking self-defense classes together since she was very young." He was quiet for a moment and Sara hoped he had finally decided to shut up. No such luck.

"Is she going to come to the lab again? I'd like to get to know her, she seems really cool."

"I don't know. She wasn't supposed to come yesterday; I just didn't have time to take her home."

"Where did she get her musical talent from? I've never heard anything like that before."

"Music runs in the Sidle veins. Sydney just got an extra dose of it," admitted Sara.

"Do you play?" Nick's interest was piqued.

"Piano and guitar; not nearly as often as I should though. I try and play with Syd, she wrote a bunch of piano duets when she was younger and when she formed her band she used to write the guitar parts and have me play them while she made notes or perfected the other instruments."

"Wow," Nick was floored. "I thought Warrick was the musical one among us." Sara shrugged. "Can you play for us some time Sar?"

"I guess if we have a get together or something. But I have nowhere near the talent that my daughter does."

"You said she was in a band?"

"Yes."

"What's it called?"

"Ethereal Theory."

"That's right, I remember now. Who's in it?"

"Sydney and three other teenage girls."

"Do they perform, or are they still in the garage?" Sara laughed.

"They perform at various clubs and restaurants. Only on the weekends though, I won't let her during the week. Besides, she has school and she works at night anyway."

"Yeah, she said something about working for a magazine at night!"

"Nick," growled Sara. She lifted a print then turned to glare at him, "Starting now I am limiting you to twenty questions per day. You have already way surpassed that tonight so do you think we could get some work done? Peacefully, I mean?" Sensing he had over stayed his welcome Nick nodded and agreed. Sara wasn't as forthcoming as he would have hoped but he had learned a few things. Excusing himself on the pretense of taking a break he wandered out of the store and down the street, pulling out his phone and speed dialing Catherine.

Back in the bathroom Sara lifted a final print and stowed her gear. After removing her gloves she picked up her cell and text Grissom. 'Nick is driving me crazy. I think he left to go call Catherine. How's things at the lab?' She hit send and gathered her things, heading out to the car with a yawn and a shuddered as she passed the aisle with the bleach.

--

Grissom pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket and glanced at the display. Sara. He smiled.

'Al was all over me, asking what I knew but I didn't give. Hodges is lurking around suspiciously though; I'm going to follow him.'

'Let me know!' Grissom wandered down the halls, pausing when he spotted the focus of his attention slip into Ballistics. He stood and listened quietly as Hodges brought Bobby in on his game. When he heard a muffled "See you later," he moved into the doorway and blocked it. Hodges turned and found himself nose to nose with Grissom.

"Oh… uh… hello boss," he said, his eyes as wide as saucers as he stepped back and tried to recover his dignity.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me David?" asked Grissom, his voice hard. Hodges shook his head quickly.

"Oh no, not at all. I was just asking Bobby a question."

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Yes sir," Hodges nodded and looked at Bobby for support. The other man was fiddling nervously with a bullet.

"And, pray tell, what was that question?" pressed Grissom, his face poker straight as he watched with some mirth as Hodges tried to retain his cool.

"Uh… it was… uh…. About, um…," Hodges cheeks were starting to turn a rather fetching shade of plum.

"About the bullet from the Andrews case; you know, the one with the weird coating," Bobby jumped in as Hodges breathed a sigh of relief. Grissom nodded and stroked his chin.

"Hmm, fair enough. It sounds plausible to me."

"Exactly," said Hodges, "just a question about whether the coating was on the bullet before or after it was fired.

"Yes indeed," said Grissom, a tiny smile lurking in the corner of his mouth. "And I would believe you if I hadn't just heard the phrase, 'I'll take square D2 for twenty bucks.'" Hodges face fell and Bobby grimaced behind him. "So gentlemen, the game's up. Hand it over David." Grudgingly Hodges extracted the folded paper from inside his lab coat pocket and gave it to his boss. Grissom looked it over carefully and then fixed the Trace analyst with a look. Hodges shrugged.

"I had to try," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure you felt you did. I would have hoped, however, that you would have thought Sara deserved more than this. You might want to think about respecting other people's privacy a little more Hodges." Grissom handed the paper back and left without another word. The two techs watched him leave, disbelief etched on their features; surely they hadn't just gotten away with it like that?

"I think," said Bobby carefully, "it would be wise for us to get back to work now." Hodges left. He was not to be deterred though, passing by his own lab in search of Wendy, the precious paper tucked securely in his pocket once more.

--

Sydney rolled over in bed and sighed, obviously she wasn't going to sleep tonight. Getting out of bed she hopped over to her desk and sat down, moving the cursor to wake up the computer. All her homework was done so she aimlessly surfed the internet for about an hour while her mind wandered. Around five-thirty am Kaia wandered in, her eyes red and her face tear streaked.

"Hey," she murmured, "I heard music. Andrea Bocelli, nice!" Sydney looked up from an article about Ansel Adams.

"What are you doing up? Hey, are you ok?" she was concerned as she noticed the dried tears. Kaia shrugged.

"Nightmare- the usual. Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Let's go make tea or something." Sydney nodded and gathered her crutches. In the kitchen Kaia made the tea while Sydney text her mother, asking how the case was going. When she got a reply she laughed and looked at her sister.

"Mom said Nick's been bugging her all night with questions." Kaia grinned,

"What about dad?"

"He said the grapevine is so out of control he's going to pick up some pesticides on the way home," Sydney told her a few minutes later, taking the steaming mug her sister passed her. Kaia giggled and spilled some of her tea. They sat quietly together, sipping in the companionable silence. Then Kaia suddenly put her mug down and looked up.

"We should go over there," she said, excitement in her voice.

"What?"

"Yeah, let's ask mom if we can go and cause a stir; give them something to really wonder about." Sydney stared at her.

"Are you being serious?" Kaia rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on Syd, it'd be fun. Besides, I'm jealous; I want to meet everyone too." Sydney considered her for a moment.

"Ok, call mom and see what she says."

Twenty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. After leaving a note for Sophie, Sydney looked around the kitchen for her car keys. They had picked up her car on the way home from the movie.

"Are you ok to drive?" asked Kaia suddenly.

"Yep, it's my left leg not my right. Let's go," she answered and they headed out to the car. The drive to the lab was about twenty minutes; they lived on the very edge of town, away from all the hustle and bustle. As she parked Sydney noticed Kaia had been quiet for a while.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm just not sure about… how to act. You know what I mean?"

"Just be yourself, and don't forget they don't know who our dad is, so if we see him don't lie about it, but don't call him dad either. This whole thing is about deception through avoiding the truth, not actually falsifying information."

"Are we sure it's such a good idea?" Kaia was nervous. Sydney laughed.

"Relax, once you meet these people, Catherine especially, you will understand exactly how much fun this is!"

"Ok, I'm game if you are!" Kaia challenged. Sydney grinned at her,

"Let's get this show on the road then."


	7. Chapter 7

Judy looked up from the computer at her desk and almost spit out the mouthful of soda she had just taken. Walking in through the lab's front doors were two young girls, one of whom had to be the elusive Sydney Sidle who had caused such a stir last night. The older of the two was the spitting image of Sara and the younger had to be a relative for she also had the deep chocolate eyes and pale skin, although her face was rounder, slightly softer and her auburn hair was shot with deep red and gold. As they neared the older one smiled,

"Hello, you must be Judy. We didn't get to meet yesterday, I'm Sydney Leigh Sidle," she said, balancing on one crutch to reach out and shake hands with the secretary. Swallowing, Judy took the offered hand and forced a smile to cover to her shock.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she stammered before looking at the other girl, "who are you?"

"Kaia Rebekah," said the younger girl, extending a hand.

"We're here to see Sara Sidle," said Sydney, reaching toward the visitors log and signing them both in. Judy handed them both badges and reached for the phone to page Sara but stopped when the brunette appeared in the hallway behind the two girls.

"Hey Sara," she called out, attracting the CSI's attention, "you have visitors." Sara wandered over and embraced her children.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be awake?"

"No, we couldn't sleep mom," replied Kaia, watching Judy from the corner of her eye and grinning when the receptionist's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Ok, well how about a tour then?" said Sara, leading them down the hallway from which she had just come.

"See you later Judy," Kaia called over her shoulder. Judy watched them round the corner before picking up the phone and dialing Hodges extension.

After visiting the empty ballistics lab the trio stopped at the layout room. Inside Warrick and Greg were bent over a dirty football jersey.

"Hey guys," said Sara, brightly.

"Hey Sar," replied Warrick without looking up. He pulled something off the shirt with a pair of tweezers then straightened, his gaze falling on his co-worker and the two girls standing with her. His eyes widened and he promptly dropped the evidence in his hand. "Whoa, what the…" he glanced at Greg, who stood motionless at his side.

"Hey Greg, how are you today?" asked Sydney, a devilish grin on her face. "And you must be Warrick, how nice to meet you." Warrick took a surprised step back and trod on Greg's foot. Greg jumped backwards, tripped over a stool and landed sprawled on the floor. Kaia giggled as Warrick helped him up.

"Uh, sorry. Fine, I'm fine thank you," gasped Greg, rubbing his elbow.

"I think we'll come back later girls," said Sara, "these two seem a bit busy." Kaia nodded in agreement and they continued on, laughing to themselves. The next stop was the A/V lab, which was also empty. Sara frowned, where was Archie?

"I don't know what's going on tonight," mused Sara as they turned a corner and walked into Trace. Hodges was there, and so were Bobby and Archie, standing close together, heads bent in and talking in whispers.

"Is there some kind of meeting going on in here?" asked Sara. The three techs leapt apart, horrified to have been caught.

"Oh no, not at all," said Archie, much too quickly.

"We were just discussing the effects of…" Bobby trailed off as his gaze landed on Sara's companions. His eyes flickered over to Hodges. 'Is that her?' he mouthed.

"If you're talking about Sydney Sidle, then yes that's me." Bobby flinched.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's quite alright; I suppose the news did come as quite a shock."

"You think?" Hodges voice was thick with sarcasm. He turned to the younger girl, "And who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"Wow mom, you said he was weird, but you never told us he was rude and obnoxious too," said Kaia, innocently. There was a sharp intake of breath; Archie's eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his head and roll away.

"Yeah, I did forget didn't I," Sara shook her head, and then fixed Hodges with an icy glare. "This is Kaia, my daughter also."

"How many more secrets are you hiding Sidle?" demanded the Trace expert.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Sara gave all of them a dirty look, then sheparded her children out of the room. They were headed to Grissom's office when her phone beeped.

"Darn! Girls I need to go see Doc Robbins about a tox report. I'll be back in a few minutes; can you hang out in the break room until I get back?"

"Sure mom," said Kaia, as Sydney led her away.

The break room was filled by the soft sounds of someone strumming on a guitar. The source of the music was Warrick, perched on a chair in the corner. 

On the couch Nick was flipping through a magazine, Greg was eating a burrito at the table and by the counter Catherine was making a fresh pot of coffee. They all looked up as the door closed behind the two siblings. For a moment there was silence. Then Catherine launched into an attack.

"Sydney, hello. What a surprise. How's the leg this evening?"

"It's ok, thanks. "

"That's good. And who's this?"

"I'm Kaia," said the younger girl, slightly put out by Catherine's invasive manner.

"Kaia who?"

"Kaia Rebekah," she wasn't giving in that easily. Catherine sighed, taking in the similarities between the two girls.

"Are you related?"

"What do you think?" challenged Sydney.

"Yes," Catherine was certain.

"You're right," confirmed Kaia.

"Are you sisters?" Kaia glanced at Sydney, who shrugged and nodded.

"Uh huh."

"So how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" Cath considered her.

"Thirteen."

"Close! I just turned twelve last month."

"Are you full blood sisters?"

"Catherine, why don't you let them breathe a little," interjected Warrick. He was absently playing again.

"Nice sounds," said Sydney, settling herself in a chair at the table.

"Thanks, you wanna try? Cath said you like music."

"Sure," Sydney happily took the guitar and thought for a moment. Kaia leaned in a whispered something in her ear. Sydney grinned at her and launched into one of her sister's favorites. For a few moments the guitar filled the room, Swing Low Sweet Chariot echoing off the walls and then Kaia took a deep breath and started to sing.

Nick whistled at the younger girl's voice; he had thought Sara could sing, but this girl was ten times better. The music was soulful and touching; the energy, talent and emotions mind blowing. When the song came to an end the silence was back, filling every corner of the room.

"Ok, so we've established that you can play," said Warrick, recovering himself slightly, "and that you have an incredible voice."

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Can you play something else?" asked Nick.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Um, I don't know… you pick!"

"Greg, what was the last song you listened to on your iPod?" asked Kaia.

"Everybody's Fool."

"Oooh, Evanescence, my favorite band!" said Sydney, "ok, here we go." Part way through the song an audience started to gather in the doorway. Sara, Judy and Mandy listened quietly, just like the other CSI's. Sara's eyes, however, roamed the room; taking in everyone's stunned expressions. Smirking to herself she gently eased past Judy and wandered up to Sydney who grinned at her mother as she played. Sara leaned down and whispered something into her daughter's ear. Sydney's smile widened as she brought the song to a close.

"Ok," said Sydney, "we're going to do one more. This song is one of mom's favorites that I kind of put my own twist on. It's called the World Spins Madly On. " The intro started and everyone's eyes shifted to Sara as she moved to stand behind Kaia, draping her arms around the girls neck and hugging her. Kaia leaned into her mother and closed her eyes. Sydney closed her eyes also and let her fingers do the talking. The sound was soft and gentle, yet its message was clear. Above the whispery hum of the guitar Sara and Kaia sang in perfect harmony; more than a few people took in sharp breaths of surprise. Nick had to admit to himself that he had clearly never heard the full range of Sara's vocal talents before.

Grissom stood in the hallway, watching his wife and daughters through the window, the sweet sounds that often soothed him after a tough day sending a wave of pleasure through his body. When the song came to an end he walked over to the open door; Mandy and Judy glanced up, saw him and promptly scurried away. He walked inside.

"Is anyone planning on doing any work for the remainder of the night?" he asked as walked in. Instantly he felt Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg's panicked eyes on him. "Hey Syd, Kaia, what are you two doing here?" Catherine paled, her eyes almost bugging out of her head. Warrick and Nick seemed too shocked to speak and Greg dropped the remains of his burrito onto the table and choked on the sip of water he had just taken.

"Not much, we just came to see mom. How are you doing? Anything interesting tonight?" replied Sydney.

"I'm fine, thank you. I had a case with lots of bugs; dead guy in an enclosed space."

"You do smell kind of gross," said Kaia.

"I know," sighed Grissom, "occupational hazard I'm afraid."

"Don't you have any lemons?" The younger girl was curious.

"I've already showered, with lemons."

"Then go shower again," giggled Sydney, "you stink!"

"Why thank you dear!" Grissom smiled.

"My pleasure," Sydney was mock serious.

"You," croaked Catherine, "you… know them?"

"Yes Catherine, I've know Sara's children for years."

"But… how… I don't…"

"Cath, Grissom and I have been friends for a long time," said Sara, struggling to keep her voice even. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a look of confusion and bewilderment pass between Nick and Warrick. Greg, on the other hand, stood, tossed his burrito wrapper into the trash and then sidestepped Grissom to bolt from the room.

"How do you know them?" asked Nick, staring worriedly after his rapidly departing friend.

"We met my last semester of college; he was doing a seminar about bugs and I stayed behind to ask questions and we've kept in touch ever since," Sara answered for Grissom. "Every time I had questions during my training I would call Griss."

"But," began Catherine, "That doesn't explain why you never told us. You've worked here for eight years now Sara. I find it hard that somewhere in there you didn't find the time to tell us you have two children. Everyone here knows about me and Lindsay. Everyone knows about Nick's family and Dave, and Doc Robbins and his wife and what goes on with Warrick and about Greg's girlfriends. We're a team, a family, why didn't you say something? I don't,"

"Catherine," Sara cut her off, "have you considered the fact that maybe I didn't want you to know?"

Catherine stopped in her tracks and paused for a moment, seemingly recovering herself.

"I don't get how you could hide them all these years, though," she pushed.

"That's a question for another evening," Grissom broke in, tired of her ranting, "and right now your break is very definitely more than over and unless you get back to work you will be staying a lot later than you planned this morning." Grissom waited for the grumbling CSI's to leave before leading his family back to his office, where they could talk in private.

"Oh my god, what is her problem?" cried Kaia, as soon as the door was shut.

"She's not usually that bad," admitted Grissom, "She must be really shocked and frustrated."

"Oh."

"And watch your language," frowned Grissom, his gaze resting sternly on his middle child.

"Sorry," mumbled Kaia, meekly.

"That was kind of funny," said Sydney, thoughtfully, "but I'd go nuts if I had to deal with her every day."

"Tell me about it," muttered Sara. Grissom shot her a look and she smiled brightly, "just kidding!"

"So how's the grapevine now?" asked Sydney, a smirk perching on her lips. Sara rolled her eyes and peeked out through the window blinds.

"Well, Hodges is standing in the hallway with Judy and Archie. I bet I'll get a page from Doc within, hmm let's see, about twenty minutes."

"And as soon as you leave Catherine will be in here interrogating me until I can come up with some excuse to get away," Grissom added.

"Just tell her you have a date," grinned Kaia.

"What?" Sara's eyes widened, "You want him to lie? This whole deal is about telling the truth without the facts. Letting them come up with their own conclusions."

"Exactly," Kaia was suddenly enthusiastic, "he can have a date with us. Meet us for breakfast at that diner across town. You get to leave a little early right? Since you came way before your shift! And she can make of it what she wants." Grissom stared at her, and then looked up at his wife.

"Did she get that from you or me?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Sara shrugged.

"Get what?" asked Kaia, trying to sound innocent. Sydney and Sara roared with laughter while Grissom spread his hands in a what-can-I-do gesture.

"This is going to be so much fun but I have a feeling we're going to pay dearly for it when Cath finds out the truth," said Sara.

"Oh whatever mom! That's her problem," said Sydney, "and I think we need to start planning the next step."

"Next step?" Grissom was starting to get wary.

"Yeah, they have to meet Sophie next," said Kaia, an unspoken Duh! in her voice. Sara raised her eyebrows at her daughter, who hurriedly bowed her head, signing that she was sorry.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Sara.

"Well, I was thinking," started Sydney.

"Oh no, not again," said Grissom with a sly smile. Sydney glared at him and then continued.

"How about the gig? It would be so perfect. It'll be dark so they'll have to really look and if they stay awhile they'll realize there are two of us when I change instruments. And Kaia's doing the finale too so all three of us will be on stage together."

"Sydney Leigh Sidle-Grissom, that's devious. I'll have you know I don't approve of such behavior!" stated Sara, trying to look serious. Syd rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you started this whole thing, I can't help it if I'm the brains behind the operation. Just call it a means to an end if you need to. A modus operandi." Sara looked at Grissom.

"She's yours!" she said, pointedly.

"Uh uh! She learned it all from you, I swear. I have been nothing but a good parental influence. Scouts honor!" He smiled at her, and she returned the favor.

"So how are we going to get the team to the show?" Grissom turned back to his children.

"Easy; is Catherine outside the door yet?" asked Sydney. Kaia peeked out this time.

"Yep, right by the door. I'll bet she's straining her ears trying to overhear us."

"Alright, mom you take the lead. We'll follow. Dad, you get to stay and have fun with the gossip queen," said Sydney with an apologetic grimace.

"Yeah, try not to be too long, I'm starved!" added Kaia before opening the door. She frowned at Catherine when the blonde woman almost toppled into the room.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to listen at doors?" she asked, sniffing. Catherine flinched,

"I wasn't," she replied hastily, "I needed to ask Grissom a question and you opened the door just as I was about to knock."

"Hmm, if you say so," said Kaia, disbelievingly as she walked past. Catherine's eyes followed the youngster as she moved, and then turned her gaze to meet Sara's, a frown etched onto her face. Sara shrugged and walked by, Sydney in her wake.

"So page me if you get any info from Brass?" asked Sara.

"Will do!" replied Grissom, nodding.

"See ya!" called Kaia.

"Bye guys," called Grissom.

"Bye," Sydney called over her shoulder before turning back to face him. "Hey, are you coming to the gig on Saturday night?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"That place on Allis Avenue, it's called Indigo. Doors are open seven to eleven. We're on stage eight-thirty to eleven. Bring your government ID though; it's a club for sixteen to twenty-one's. No drugs and alcohol."

"I should hope not. I'll see you there then."

"Awesome! Later," she called and headed after her mother and sister. Catherine watched the girl slowly make her way down the hallway, still awkward on her crutches, before following her boss into his office. She settled herself in his guest chair and waited for him to turn his attention to her. Grissom moved away from the terrarium by the wall, certain he could now contain his amusement and sat down with a sigh, resigned to his fate.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Catherine?" he asked heavily. She stared at him for a moment, absolutely incredulous, before launching into her attack with renewed strength and vigor.

Hey guys, sorry this has take a while, I changed my mind half way through the chapter. And in response to some questions; yes Sydney and Sophie are identical twins, no i haven't broken the timeline and no I don't hate Catherine, I just like Grissom and Sara better. Reviews are welcome, I like to hear you feedback. And i'm leaving the next chapter up to you guys; yes or no, should I include Catherine's next interrogation of Grissom? Thanks and happy Reading:)


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom surveyed Catherine from behind his desk; she was perched on the edge of her seat with her eyes narrowed and her forehead creased on thought. She glared at him silently, as though challenging him so speak first, to spill his guts and fill her in on all the missing pieces. Which, of course, he had absolutely no intention of doing. Grissom didn't want to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had beaten him down, so he broke eye contact and began to shuffle papers on his desk, opening a drawer to retrieve a paperclip and then opening his dormant laptop and pulling up his work email account. There was a message there from .

Smile, she's nothing but an overgrown wannabe fly-on-the-wall. Please hurry, I'm hungry. Peace out Bugman.

Peace out- he grinned to himself at her use of their code phrase for I love you, and quickly typed a reply.

And a very nosy fly at that. I'm not gonna stick around, but I do have to revel in the frustration of said fly- Peace Butterfly, Bugman.

Smiling deeply he clicked send and logged out, picking up a new forensic journal and opening it to the page he had left off earlier. He was half way through the second paragraph when Catherine snapped.

"God Damn It Gil!" she exploded, tossing her hair and throwing her hands up in the air. Grissom looked up, a mild expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, gently. Catherine glowered and then took a very deep breath, trying to regain some control.

"Oh no," she said, smoothly, her voice dripping with charm.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"I just want to know how you really know them?"

"Know who?"

"Don't be obtuse! Kaia and Sydney, who do you think?"

"I told you Catherine, I've known Sara and her family for years."

"So why didn't you say something?" she demanded.

"Because it's none of your business. Sara wanted her family to be her private matter, not food for the grapevine. And I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of it anyway."

"Grissom, are you really that dense? Sara is as big a mystery around here as you are. We're all under the impression that she doesn't have anyone or anything in her life besides her job and that she sucks with kids and then boom, all of a sudden she has two kids with god knows who as the father. Next thing you know she'll be married, living in some fancy house with her family and a cat or dog or something." Grissom watched her rant, her face turning red with the effort.

"She has a cat," he said, just to upset her further.

"What?"

"She has a cat. She's all black with a white stripe down her face. Her name's Ghost."

"Ghost," repeated Catherine faintly, pressing a hand to her forehead as though to check it was still there.

"Yeah. Look, as much as I'd love to sit here while you berate me I need to leave. I have a date and," he checked his watch, "I'm already running late. Close the door after you?" he looked at her face, watching the blood drain rather rapidly, leaving her looking paler than the sheets of paper resting in his printer. She swallowed and nodded, then watched him leave before jumping up and bolting from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Grissom slid into a seat next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. Sara leaned into him, drinking in his warm, solid and comforting presence. When he looked up he met four sets of eyes, three dark brown and one crystal blue and smiled. His children beamed back.

"Daddy!" Kati climbed out of her booster seat and onto her father's lap. "Did you bring me buggies?"

"No Kati, the bugs have to stay at work," began Sara.

"Well," started Grissom, "actually, I…"

"You did not," said Sara, her tone dangerously calm, "we had an agreement, no bugs in the house!"

"I know, I know," he said hastily, putting a hand in his pocket and pulling it out with his fist tightly closed around something.

"Daddy? No buggies?" Kati's face fell.

"I didn't say that Ladybug," said Grissom, smoothing back her hair with his free hand. "Now, have you been good while mommy and I were at work?"

"Uh huh," the little girl nodded vigorously. Grissom looked at Sophie.

"If I say no will that stop you from giving her whatever gross creepy thing it is that you've got in your hand?" asked the eldest Grissom child.

"Probably not," admitted Grissom.

"Then yes, she was fine." Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Kaia leaned further into her sister's side, trying to put as much distance between herself and her father as possible.

"So what do you say then Kati?" asked Grissom, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Can I have buggie? Please daddy!" Grissom chuckled and kissed the top of her head before dropping something into her cupped hands. The little girl shrieked in delight and help up her prize in glee. A squishy, stretchy caterpillar in bright purple, green and yellow was clutched in her tiny fingers. Kaia shivered and quickly looked at the menu. Sydney and Sophie traded looks; that was so typical of their father. Sara sighed, relief washing through her. Under the table Grissom took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, gently stroking the back her hand with his thumb. Sara leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Just then the waitress arrived.

"Hey, my name is Janelle, what can I get for you today?" Kati looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"Do you have toast with ants?" she asked. Janelle's eyebrows slid closer together as her face pinched into a strange look.

"Uh, no! But we have French toast and muffins and bagels."

"No ants?" Kati's lower lip stuck out in her distress, tears threatening. Grissom caught the perplexed girl's eye and mouthed something to her. She nodded and bent down so she was on a level with the four-year-old.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kati Sidle-Gwissm."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kati."

"I like buggies."

"You do?"

"Uh huh! And I like ants on toast."

"Ok, well I'll ask the cook to see if he can get you some ants, ok?" Kati nodded and bounced in her father's lap, her smile as wide as a rainbow.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"You're very welcome," said Janelle, straightening and taking the rest of the order.

"Do you have frog's legs?" asked Sydney, politely.

"And snails?" added Sophie.

"Girls, enough," warned Sara, biting her tongue to hide her smile.

"Oh, but mom, I was so hoping for some chocolate covered crickets," said Kaia, her face straight. Janelle narrowed her eyes. Sydney let out a great theatrical sigh.

"Well, I suppose I could make do with the strawberry waffle without the whipped cream please."

"And I'll try the blueberry waffle please," said Sophie.

"Me too," piped up Kaia.

"And we'll have the vegetarian breakfast for two," said Sara, indicating herself and Grissom. Janelle nodded and quickly gathered the menu's and drink's orders then excused herself, apparently not fast enough. As soon as the kitchen doors swung shut behind her the entire table burst into laughter. Sara eyed her oldest three.

"You really shouldn't you know," she tried to be stern.

"Oh come on Sara, they're just taking an interest in what we do. There's no harm in that," Grissom gave his wife a wide-eyed innocent smile. "Besides, it's funny!"

"I can't argue with that," Sara gave in and grinned. They sat quietly and talked about the latest news; mostly the sudden wild growth spurt of the grapevine . When the food arrive Kati let out a squeal of delight. Her plate had toast covered in butter and jam with chocolate sprinkles and a few gummy centipedes on the top. Grissom helped her back into her own chair as she clapped her hands and smiled at Janelle. Next came the vegetarian plates, also with centipedes and then the waffles. Kaia's had a large cricket drawn on it in chocolate syrup, Sophie's had snail complete with eyes, nose and a smile, and Sydney's had a frog squatting on a lily pad.

"Wow!" gasped Kaia.

"That is totally freakin' bad ass!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Excuse me?" asked Grissom with a pointed frown.

"I mean really cool, thanks," she grinned at the waitress.

"Yeah, totally awesome. I'm taking a picture of that," added Sydney, pulling out her cell phone.

Sara shook her head, only her children. No scratch that, only Grissom's children!

________________________

Ok, i'm sorry for such a long silence, i've had terrible health problems. so i have today and tomorrow off so hopefully i can get some work done. hopefully another chapter before the day is done. happy writing, Got Tea? XXX


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast the Grissom family split up. Sophie dropped Kaia off at school on her way to UNLV, Grissom took Kati to preschool, Sydney went straight home and Sara ran by the grocery store for a few things before heading home herself. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and her bed. When she pulled into the driveway and stopped the car she sagged against the seat in relief. Closing her eyes against the pounding headache that had taken up residence behind her eyes and temples she summoned the strength to grab her purse and groceries and go inside. When the front door slipped out of her grasp and banged shut behind her she groaned. Too tired to think about anything she dropped her stuff on the entryway table and opened the locked and key coded closet, depositing her service weapon inside. After securing the door once more she stumbled up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She could hear the shower going in the twin's bathroom as she passed. When she made it to her room a wave of vertigo hit her, knocking her to her knees. Forget the shower she thought grimly, struggling to her feet and kicking off her shoes. She tugged off her shirt on the way to the bathroom and then let her jeans slide down her legs before stepping out of them. Shedding her underwear and socks she reached into the closet and found an old flannel shirt of Grissom's. Perfect! Wrapped in its secure warmth and comfort she tumbled into bed and yanked the covers over her head. In seconds she was out cold.

Grissom entered the house to complete silence. He frowned. On a Friday morning that was unusual. Normally Sydney would be rattling around doing something and Sara usually did a little housework before turning in. Spotting a bag on the table next to his wife's purse he looked inside. It was unlike Sara to leave anything lying around. Shrugging to himself he put away his weapon and then climbed the stairs. When he stuck his head around Syd's door he saw his daughter at her desk dressed in sweats with her hair piled up on top of her head in a clip and a pencil in her hand, tapping away. The other hand was in her lap stoking the cat curled up there. Pages of hand-written sheet music were spread out before her and the headphones plugged into the laptop told Grissom not to disturb her. Getting a straight answer out of Sydney when she was writing music was like squeezing orange juice out of a lemon. Best leave her be for a while. She would come looking for him if she needed anything. People often accused him of being too focused and driven, to the point of driving them insane. Pursing his lips he pushed on down the hallway. People just didn't understand total, absolute commitment and dedication; that was all. Except for his family. Sydney and her music, Sophie and her studies, Kaia and her gymnastics, even little Kati was showing signs of it in the way she obsessed over bugs and other animals. Grissom smiled to himself and pushed open the door. On the way to school his baby had told him she wanted to be an 'endymowwlgst' too when she was older.

A trail of clothes greeted him as he entered, leaving a pathway to the bathroom. Looking up he saw Sara curled up in a ball completely under the blankets. Picking up the clothes he tossed them into the hamper, followed by his own. The shower was dry; his wife had gone straight to bed. Hmmm…. Something was not right. Pulling on a clean pair of boxers and a soft cotton t-shirt he crawled in next to his wife. She shifted slightly, rolling into his embrace.

"Sara?" he asked, softly. "What's the matter baby?" The response was so quiet he almost missed it.

"Migraine," she breathed, her eyes tightly closed. Sara pressed her face against his chest and tried to empty her mind, willing sleep to come. Ghost, sensing her mistress's distress, crawled out from under the pillow and pressed herself along Sara's back. Seconds later Duck was tucking herself into the back of Sara's legs and Fuzz burrowing under the covers to keep the woman's feet warm. Grissom sighed internally. He loved the cats dearly, his girls had seen to that!, but they were each very opinionated and stubborn. If he tried to move them now he would have to come up with excuses for his co-workers to explain away savaged hands and arms. His girls could control whichever cat belonged to them but that was the limit. Hank had been the breaking point; Kati had begged for a dog and so Grissom had taken her to the pound two years ago. He had a joyous little girl but four furious felines. Some days he wasn't sure it was an even trade. Glancing down at Sara he saw she slept, her breathing slow and steady. He eyed Duck and Ghost,

"Any nonsense from you and I'll lock you in a closet with Hank, understand?" Ghost didn't even bat an eyelid, but Duck twitched her tail and lazily started to wash. "The same goes for you too Fuzz," he said in the direction of his feet. As he settled in and closed his eyes, he heard a faint mew from under the covers.

Sara drifted peacefully in sleep for the first time in months. She was warm and comfortable and in the company of those she loved. Faintly she could here Grissom talking. She ignored him, thinking about the run up to Thanksgiving and Christmas and all the things that needed to be done. It was only when she heard the expression, "I told you to behave," that she looked up. The speaker was her husband and he was standing next to her, looking at her. But that wasn't right, was it? No, he was looking down at her, as though he was higher than she was. With a start Sara realized that he was taller than her. Either that or she had shrunk. A lot! Craning her neck to get a look at his face she panicked. His features were displeased; had she done something wrong?

"See what happens," he was saying, "I leave you alone for a few minutes and…" she didn't catch the rest of his sentence because she had started to reach out to him and then stopped in horror when she realized her hand was bright orange. Only it wasn't a hand at all, it was a paw. A paw covered in orange fur. Only then was she aware of the heightened senses, how well she could see Griss even from down here, how she could hear music downstairs at the other end of the house and a strange muffled squeaking that appeared to accompany a strange bitter smell coming from behind her. She twisted her head and nearly gasped. There, nestled alongside her were four newborn kittens that could only be minutes old. Then, suddenly, a bang echoed through the dream plane and Sara was yanked backwards until she was standing next to her husband, looking down at Fuzz and her babies. Sara started to giggle as the dream faded. Another bang brought Sara out of her dreams and back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw her husband struggling with the sheets as he tried to get up.

"What's going on?" she struggled to say, her voice thick with sleep.

"Syd," began Grissom. In a flash Sara was on her feet and out the door, her other half tumbling along behind her. The crashed through the younger twin's door and found her splayed out on the floor, the desk chair upended, one crutch tangled with the bedside lamp in the closet doorway and the other leaning against the wall upside down on the other side of the bed. Sydney's eyes were closed, her body limp. Sara took a step toward her and crumpled; Grissom caught her before she hit the ground. He gently placed her next to the stricken girl before checking both sets of vital signs. Sara's eyes fluttered and she mumbled incoherently while Sydney remained prone. Grissom thought he heard a string of muffled profanity coming from her before he darted into the bathroom and thrust two wash cloths into the sink. When he returned Sara's eyes opened for a few moments then closed again. Kneeling between then he placed the cloths on their foreheads. Sara groaned and reached up blindly. Grissom grasped her hand and peered into her eyes. They were alert and clear.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Major head rush," she said, gently easing herself into a sitting position. Her stomach rolled violently and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Grissom seized the trash can and thrust it under her nose just as the remnants of breakfast came up in a rush.

"Ugg," muttered Sara, wiping her mouth with the wash cloth. Turning it over she rubbed it over her face, trying to clear away some fuzziness from sleeping. When she looked down Sydney was blinking, her expression disorientated. She was muttering a string of insults and curse words under her breath as she dragged the cloth over her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Sara, sharply.

"Sorry," mumbled Sydney, trying to sit up. Grissom grasped her arms and pulled until she was sitting. He scooted her backwards until she was carefully leaning against the bed.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked both parents simultaneously. They flashed each other a quick grin before turning back to Sydney.

"I forgot about my leg and stood up too quickly. I must have been sitting for a while and I got light-headed. When I tried to walk I lost my balance, grabbed the crutches, missed and hit the floor. I don't think I actually passed out, I just kind of shut down trying to regain my equilibrium, you know?" Grissom nodded, checking her vitals again and peering into her eyes.

"Did you hit anything? Your head?"

"No. I'm fine, really!" Grissom eyed her, thinking he didn't like the pale tinge in her cheeks and the clammy feel of her skin under his hand as he rested it against her forehead.

"Be that as it may, I think you should get checked out by a doctor," he said, firmly.

"How did I know that was coming," groaned the girl. "Well you're in luck dad, I have a follow up appointment this afternoon. I'll even let you take me if you want," she teased.

"Sydney Leigh," he said, warningly. She giggled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled.

"Me too," sighed Sara.

"What time is the appointment?" asked Grissom, standing up and stretching.

"Four thirty," answered Sara, using a bookcase to haul herself to her feet. Grissom bent down and lifted Sydney up onto her bed.

"Go back to sleep for a while then, I'll wake you up in time to go," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ok," was the muffled response as the girl burrowed into the covers. Grissom took his wife's hand and led her back to their room.

"What's going on Sar?" he asked, taking a seat in the corner rocking chair and pulling her carefully into his lap. "Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

"No," she replied, snuggling into his chest. "I was just light headed and tired. It seems like I haven't been able to catch up on sleep since that case a few weeks ago when we were up for days." She sighed with pleasure as Grissom's fingers worked tangles from her hair, caressing her neck and shoulders in the process. She turned her face slightly, pressing her nose into the hollow at the base of his throat and inhaling his unique Grissom smell.

"I know what you mean," he answered softly, laying gentle kisses on her hair. She turned her face up to his and he kissed a gentle path down her forehead, over her nose and to her lips. They had long ago come to an agreement that they were physically as well as emotionally meant for each other. Every part of their bodies fit so well against its counterpart that it was like perfect symmetry. From the shape of her lips against his, to the curve of her breasts pressed into his chest or hands, to their linked hands and intertwined arms and legs. There was plainly no escaping the fact that they were a match made in heaven. Simply perfect for each other, no two ways about it.

Now his lips peppered her face with soft kisses of adoration. Quiet moans of pleasure seemed to radiate from her very core. She freed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, twisting so she could face him. He chuckled lightly and lifted her, carrying his precious cargo over to the bed that was mercifully empty of felines. He didn't want or need an audience. This time, as he lay next to her and pulled her into his arms, she returned his kisses with enthusiasm.

"I thought you were tired," he smiled, pulling away for air.

"I am," her answering smile was just as sweet, her eyes darkened with lust, "but I'm never too tired to kiss you. Or do other things with you for that matter of fact!" she punctuated her sentence with a passionate kiss that plunged him into heady delight. He laughed and pulled her closer. He rolled on top of her and began to unbutton the shirt she wore, taking extra time to tease, tickle and arouse her as he worked his way down. Leaning over her he kissed his way up her throat and along her jaw until he met her ear.

"Well then I guess it's just as well I feel the same way about you," he breathed. She giggled, her eyes dancing as she pulled him in for a deep and lasting kiss. He was breathing hard when they parted and he had to force his fingers to open the last two buttons. Now she was open to him and he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Her expression stopped him though and she suddenly sat up, pushing him back. She yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room with hers. She pointed to his boxers and said,

"Off. I have no more patience today." He grinned and complied, removing the offending garment before dropping back to the bed and pulling her with him. Their bodies tangled furiously beneath the sheets, their breathing ragged, their kisses hard and demanding. And when it was over they lay together, hearts beating as one.

"I love you," she murmured, "forever and ever and ever." He tightened his grip on her, needed to feel her along every inch of his body.

"I love you too. I love you with all of my heart and then some."

_________________________

This chapter may seem a little odd and out of place, but it is necessary. Besides, who doesn't want more Geek Love? I promise questions will be answered as the story unfolds. The next few chapters are already in the works and chapter ten just needs editing. Happy reading and writing Geek Lovers,-- Got Tea?


	10. Chapter 10

Detective Jim Brass was just pulling his office door shut when a hand pressed against his shoulder, stopping him.

"Can we talk a moment?" asked a pretty female voice. Brass sighed, his shift had been entirely too long already and he wanted his couch, a beer and some mind numbingly boring movie to burn away the horrors of the city streets before turning in. But experience had taught him that no was not an answer to his current problem.

"Of course," he replied politely, reopening the door and going inside. He settled behind his desk, stifled a yawn, and surveyed his visitor. Despite having worked a twelve hour shift grubbing through the remnants of an innocent life the woman was annoyingly fresh in appearance. Her make-up was untouched, her gleaming blond hair fell in waves to her shoulders, her clothes were unwrinkled and unstained. The only hint of her troubles was the exhaustion that clouded her eyes.

"Good Morning Catherine," said Brass.

"Morning," she replied, wiggling in her seat and yawning. "How was your day?"

"The usual. Now get to it, why are you here?" He gave her a pointed look, not in the mood for her normal antics.

"Ok, here it is," she leaned forward on the desk, propping her head up with her hands. "Have you kept up on the lab gossip in the last couple of days?"

Brass shook his head.

"No, I've been out in Boulder City for the last week. Why?"

"Well," began Catherine, the sparkle of mischief back in her eyes. "The other night Sara…."

---

Nick was just turning out the lights in his bedroom when his cell phone rang. Cursing, he picked it up.

"Yes?" he groaned.

"Sorry man," came Warrick's equally sleepy tones. "Cath said to call you and tell you your attendance at a team dinner will be required tonight before shift."

"What is she planning?" demanded Nick.

"Don't know. Don't care right now either."

"Right, sorry. The usual?" asked Nick.

"Yep, later," replied Warrick and hung up. Nick snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room. Turning he flopped onto his bed and passed out before a count of ten.

---

On the other side of town Greg sat on the balcony of his apartment, staring out over the city. A beer in one hand and a bowl of cereal on his lap he tried not to pity himself as he also tried not to think about the coming evening. Catherine had called and ordered his presence at what he suspected was supposed to be a very special pre-shift meal. Special indeed, he thought morosely. Trudging back inside he dumped bowl and bottle in the kitchen and went to curl up on the couch with Barrett, a black Labrador who had shown up on his porch a year ago. He fell asleep absently petting the dog's shiny fur.

---

Eating breakfast in the kitchen with his wife, Al Robbins almost ignored his cell phone as it vibrated and danced across the table. Only when it went silent did he pick it up. A new text message awaited him.

_Team Dinr. usual. 9pm. CW_

Shaking his head he turned back to his wife, Catherine was going to get herself in a whole lot of trouble and he was going to enjoy watching every minute of it.

---

After Grissom left with Sydney, Sara showered and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. She gathered clothes from various bathrooms and headed downstairs to start on the laundry. In the family room Kaia and Kati were sprawled out on the floor, playing with Legos. She found her oldest in the laundry room trying to fold a fitted sheet. There was a frown etched on her face, sharpening her features. Sara dropped her armful and grabbed one end of the sheet.

"What's on your mind baby?" she asked softly. Sophie stared at the fabric in her hands for a moment before looking up at her mother.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right but I can't tell what it is. I feel like something's going to happen or already has and I can't put my finger on it. Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly," said Sara, tugging the now folded sheet out of her daughter's hand and putting it on the counter. "Come on, let's go get something to drink." She wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulders and led her into the kitchen. While the older twin pulled the cookie jar from the shelf, her mother filled two tall glasses with milk. They walked out the back door and settled on the swing seat that looked over their yard. Sara wiggled back into the corner, letting Sophie lean back into her arms and rest her head against her chest. Inhaling the soft scent that was unique to the two girls Sara sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel tension in her child's body and she took slow, deliberate breaths trying to calm herself and Sophie. The girl felt the change in her mother's body and began to breathe in that practiced manner too. As children she and Sydney had been hyperactive and unable to sleep well. Sara had taught them to meditate and found that by letting them imagine things with their eyes closed and their breathing controlled, they had fallen asleep much quicker and had also stayed asleep all night. When Sophie was relaxed Sara asked,

"What is it that you're feeling?"

"Nothing really, just, I don't know. It's like I can sense that something isn't right. But I have no idea what and it's driving me nuts."

"Have you ever felt like this before?" asked Sara, absently rubbing Sophie's wrist with her fingers.

"When we were little and Syd fell out of that tree in San Fran I knew something was wrong with her, but this if different. It's more like a warning. Have you ever felt like this mom?" Sara was quiet for a moment before responding.

"I knew something had changed before I found out I was pregnant the first time. I felt like something had happened but I couldn't decide what it was. Then I missed my period a second time and found out. But that's it. Sorry honey," sighed Sara, pressing her face into Sophie's hair.

"It's ok," said Sophie as she grabbed the cookie jar. "I'm sure it will all work out. Chocolate Chip or Oatmeal Raisin?"

---

When Grissom returned with Sydney in tow he found the rest of his family playing Monopoly at the kitchen table.

"Well?" demanded Sophie, the first to see them enter.

"I'm fine," sighed Sydney, sliding into the chair next to her twin and resting her head on Sophie's shoulder. Sara looked to Grissom for conformation. He nodded.

"She has a mild concussion and a lot of bruises, but otherwise she is ok."

"No no no," squeaked Kati. Everyone turned to look at her. "Syd no ok. She has broked legs."

Grissom smiled and scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"She has a broken leg Kati," he corrected her. Kati considered him for a moment.

"Whatever! Feed buggies now?" Sara turned away to hide her laughter as Kati gazed at Grissom with large, pleading eyes. "Pwease daddy? Feed buggies?"

"Ok lady bug, let's go." They left in the direction of the basement door, sounds of Kati clapping her hands and chattering about buggies trailing in their wake. Shuddering, Kaia began to clear away the monopoly board. Sara levered herself to her feet.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

"No."

"Not really."

"A bit," were the replies.

Sara was pulling ingredients for a veggie omelet out of the fridge when her phone beeped. She picked it up, frowning.

_GG says 2 tell u team dinr 2nite b4 shft usul plce- CW._

"What the heck?" she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Sydney, hopping into the kitchen. Sara handed her the phone. Sydney read it aloud then tossed it to Kaia.

"Dad didn't say anything," began Kaia but she was interrupted when Grissom burst through the door with Kati on his back. He was waving his phone in the air.

"What did she say?" asked Sophie.

"That she's calling a team meeting at the diner before work."

"Oh, that's funny," said Sara, looking up from slicing some onions, "because she told me that you called the meeting and demanded everyone's presence."

"What?" gasped Grissom, outraged. Sara shrugged and tossed her onions into a frying pan with eggs, peppers and mushrooms. Grissom put Kati down and opened the fridge, pulling out a container of watermelon and pineapple. He chopped up the fruit as Sophie gathered bowls and Sydney toasted bread. Kaia stared at the two phones, frowning. Then she grinned and flipped Sara's open. She opened Catherine's text and hit reply.

_Busy! Why r u telling me and not him?_

Kaia sent the message and then picked up her father's phone.

_What is so urgent that it can't wait until shift starts?_

She quietly set the table, a smirk perched on her lips. When a reply came she snatched up Sara's phone and checked it.

_He's busy. Mandatory. C u there!!! _Moments later Grissom's phone buzzed, dancing across the table.

_Ill tell u whn u get here._

Kaia relayed the messages to her siblings and then propped her chin on her hands and gazed off into space, an evil grin on her face and a look of intense concentration in her eyes. Sara nudged Grissom and pointed at their middle child.

"Your fault," Grissom whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. Sara turned and gave him the look.

"Absolutely not. I thought we agreed this was all on you!"

"Oh no, my dear. They could only have this talent from you." Grissom glanced back at Kaia and found all three older children at the table with their heads bent close together, talking in low voices. He traded another glance with his wife.

"Maybe it's both of us," suggested Sara. "I mean, all these years at the lab with no one knowing? It was bound to leave a mark, don't you think?"

"I like that very much," said Grissom, tucking a runaway strand of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

"Ewww!!!" said a small voice behind him. Grissom looked down and saw Kati staring up at him, hands on her hips. "Gwoss! Ged a room." She informed him. Grissom's mouth fell open, Sara stared at him, aghast.

"Katarina Paige Sidle-Grissom," began Grissom in his most stern, fatherly voice, "that was not polite and we do not say that in this house. Where did you learn that?" Kati shrieked and ran out of the kitchen, giggling. With a sigh, Grissom put down his knife, wiped his hands and went after her. After he left the room Sara started to laugh; behind her she could hear the twins and Kaia sniggering too. Closing her eyes she shook her head; there was never a dull moment in her house.

---

Sara was pulling the last load of laundry out of the washer and stuffing it into the dryer when she noticed something sticking out of the open cupboard under the sink. Shoving the last pair of jeans into the dryer she closed the door and pressed start, then got down on her knees and looked inside the cabinet. Someone had dragged a bed sheet into the back of the cupboard, behind the fabric softener. Tangled in its folders were socks, a t-shirt and even a pair of underpants. Raising an eyebrow she was about to pull it all out when Fuzz pushed past her on her way to the pile, a pink and green sock in her mouth. Sara watched, incredulous, as the cat dropped the sock on the pile, patting it into place with her paw.

"What on earth are you doing? Making a nest?" she asked the cat as she fished her out. Standing Sara stared at the orange bundle that looked up with sleepy eyes. "And when did you get so heavy?" Enlightenment struck like a Mack truck.

"Oh no," murmured Sara. "Please no!" Gently, she felt the kitty's belly. Sure enough it had grown. With a sigh she put the cat down. Fuzz purred and rubbed against her leg. Sara stared down at the feline.

"When I get home tomorrow, you and I are going to the vet," she informed the cat before grabbing her jacket and purse. She had a meeting to get to.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara waited in the parking lot while Grissom made his entrance to the diner. The girls had decided that their parents should enter separately after a long debate about the pros and cons of arriving together. Sara smiled as she sat in her Prius, thinking that the whole shebang was really coming along quite nicely. Catherine was going to have a coronary when she figured it out. Sara hummed along with the radio, absently people watching for a few minutes until she judged the time about right. Everyone else was inside and waiting. Time to get going. She grabbed her purse and headed inside, hurrying up to the table, appearing flustered and angry. The only seat left was the end of the booth, squished in next to Grissom. Very subtle! She glared at Catherine.

"Hi Sara, how are you?" asked Catherine in that annoyingly high, chirpy voice.

"Fine," snapped Sara. She rounded on Grissom, "Why are we here? What was so important it couldn't wait for shift to start?" Grissom's eyes widened, but otherwise he held his stiff posture.

"I have no idea," he said calmly. "Ask Catherine. I'm sure she will explain why she had us meet here." Sara slammed her fist down on the table as she sat, her eyes flashing. She turned to face Catherine, directly across the table from her.

"You called this meeting?" she demanded, her voice raising an octave. Catherine cleared her throat and nodded.

"I did," she affirmed.

"And you sent me a message saying Grissom wanted us to meet here?" Catherine looked slightly uncomfortable under Sara's hostile gaze but did not flinch.

"Yes." Nick, Greg and Warrick glanced at each other, shocked. That was low, even for Catherine.

"Why?" growled Sara, her hands now clenching the table edge. Catherine shrugged.

"I didn't think you would come if it was just me asking. I thought you might need some added incentive." Doc. Robbins looked at Brass, who shook his head sadly. Catherine had just nailed her own coffin shut. They braced themselves for Sara's wrath. When it came, it was spectacular.

"What is that supposed to mean?" snarled Sara, shredding a napkin with quick, jerky movements.

"Umm, just that I thought you would be more likely to come if Grissom asked than if I did. And I really wanted to have a team dinner, so we could, you know, just chat and hang out for a while. Do something that doesn't involve crime." Catherine met Sara's gaze squarely, feeling the fury radiating from the younger woman. After a long pause Sara scowled and looked away.

"Well next time plan in advance and tell the truth please," snapped Sara, dropping the napkin and getting to her feet.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well recently," remarked Catherine, inspecting a nail.

"We were," said Sara, pointedly.

The blonde woman sighed dramatically. Sara scowled at her again and then swung the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" demanded Cath. Sara gave her a hard look before speaking.

"Home. I have a lot of things to take care of before shift starts."

"Wait," called Nick. "Why don't you a least eat something? You can ignore Catherine and talk to everyone else," he smiled at her, hope in his eyes. Sara sighed, looked out of the window, then sank back into her seat, deliberately perching on the edge, trying to stay as far away from Grissom as possible. She saw Catherine's disapproving look, and Greg's relieved stare before striking up a conversation with Warrick. When Nick noticed she was occupied, he reached down to rub the ankle Catherine had kicked. When he looked up again he saw Greg staring at Grissom as the older man peeled an orange. Nick nudged him, startling the young man.

"He doesn't look interested, right?" asked Greg, meaning the boss man.

"I don't know Greg, I don't know," replied Nick.

---

Catherine was taking a sip of coffee a few minutes later while the boys chattered about sports and Brass and Doc. talked about an upcoming convention to be held at one of the strip hotels. Catherine was supposed to be taking part in the conversation since she had started it but she found herself for the most part ignoring the two older men and watching the current pawns in her span-of-a-lifetime chess game. They had drifted closer together than their initial sit-as-far-away-from-each-other-as-possible pose, and were talking quietly with their heads leaning in toward each other. Catherine was tempted to ask them what they were talking about, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. They were obviously intellectually compatible, and she suspected that on some level they were both very emotionally compatible too. The problem was how to get them to admit it. As she watched, Sara reached for a pen and napkin but fumbled and dropped the pen. Grissom's hand swooped in to catch it before it could roll off the table, at the same time as Sara put her hand out. Their fingers collided and they froze, looking at each other for a long moment. Catherine allowed a small smile to play across her lips as she took another sip off coffee. Here was the proof she needed, the spark in Grissom's eyes suddenly allowed a split-second look into the soul that was so well repressed, so hidden from humanity. In that tiny, fragment of time Catherine could tell that under the mask Grissom could feel, that Grissom was alive and radiating emotional energy. And if the delicate blush that mantled Sara's cheeks was anything to go by, the brunette felt the same way too.

---

After the boys and Catherine had left for a homicide across town Sara stopped by Grissom's office, making sure no one saw her as she slid inside and shut the door. Her other half was waiting for her. She crossed the room and sank into his guest chair, biting her lower lip to restrain her laughter as she met Grissom's eyes. Silently they expressed their amusement in ASL, Sara's shoulders shaking with the effort of not laughing aloud. Finally Grissom said,

'The girls are going to get a major kick out of this one!'

'They already know,' replied Sara.

'You told them?' She shook her head.

'Kaia was there, she videoed the whole thing!'

'She did what?' asked Grissom, floored. Sara nodded,

'She was behind the tree three booths over the whole time. Sophie wanted to do it but Syd overruled her because she said 'The Fly' would have known it wasn't Syd if she had gotten caught and that would have blown the next surprise.'

'What is this 'The Fly'?'

'Kaia thought your code name was funny, so she's coming up with others,' signed Sara, smirking.

'Your children,' replied Grissom, gesturing forcefully, 'are far too intelligent for their own good. We'd better hope they don't get themselves into trouble.'

'As if,' replied Sara, sniffing, 'besides, it's really our fault. We started it.' Grissom stared at her for a moment, then smiled carefully, his features twisting slowly but surely into a treacherous grin.

'So what do we do now?'

Sara pursed her lips, gazing at her husband and contemplating for a moment. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called up her last text message. Opening it, she handed the device to her husband. He read Kaia's latest missive then snapped the phone shut. He regarded his wife, then winked his left eye slowly. She looked back at him, steadily, another unspoken conversation flowing between them, this time through their eyes. Suddenly Grissom tossed the phone back to her and stood, walking around the desk to escort her to the door. With the door open they could see Hodges and Archie lingering nearby, ostensibly bent over a piece of paper. Every few seconds their eyes would dart in the direction of the entomologists' office.

"Follow the evidence Sara. Follow the trail," said Grissom shortly, letting the brown-eyed beauty pass him by. Just before she passed through the doorway he ran his fingertips, unseen, from her neck all the way down her back, tickling her gently. On the other side of the barrier she twisted to look at him, giving him 'the look.' The one that promised trouble later. Sara hated to be tickled.

"Sure thing boss," she replied heavily before fixing a sour look on her face and vanishing down the hallway. Grissom turned to look at the two lingering techs.

"Can I help you?" he demanded.

"Uh, no… boss… we were just…no," stammered Archie. Grissom glared at them. The A/V tech flinched.

"No sir, we were just discussing some results," Hodges lied smoothly.

"Then kindly discuss them elsewhere," snapped Grissom, totally out of his usual, calm, controlled character. He stalked back inside his office and slammed the door, the panes of glass rattling ominously in his wake.

The two techs looked at each other, eyes wide. Surely that was not a good sign. The scurried back to their labs fearfully.

_____________________________________

Am i the only person that hasn't been able to login and post? or is it a site wide issue? i'm not slacking, honest!!!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it does wonders for the soul on bleak days,

happy writting, happy reading,

Got Tea?


	12. Chapter 12

Hodges sat at the counter in his lab, drumming his fingers on the table while he thought. He had overheard Catherine's plans in the break room the other day, and he had eavesdropped diligently as she roped her fellow CSI's into those plans. Pursing his lips he yanked a sheet of paper from the printer and looked it over, occasionally scribbling notes on a separate sheet while he allowed another part of his mind to wander. If that nosey blonde woman felt the need to interfere with other peoples' lives, then surely someone else ought to meddle with hers? Yin and yang, eternal balance and all that, right? And if that was so, then why not himself? Surely, he reasoned, with knowledge he had carefully gleaned and the abilities he had developed he had a right to have a little fun at her expense? Bring her down a peg or two? Always so sure of herself it would be good for the gossip queen to get a dose of her own medicine, of that he was certain. Nodding to himself he put his pen down for a moment and considered what he knew. What was the next best step?

---

In the break room Sara sat reading a forensics journal and munching on grapes and cucumber slices. She sat tensely; her back stiff, her shoulders hunched and her head down. Directly opposite her, at the far end of the long table, sat Grissom. He was engrossed in a magazine article about the reproductive capabilities of ants in South America. A cup of coffee sat next to the magazine, growing cold from being overlooked. He studiously ignored his wife, waiting. Waiting.

Catherine breezed through the door to the break room, Nick, Greg and Warrick behind her, then stopped so suddenly that the others slammed into each other.

"Hey Cath," protested Nick, "watch where yo," he trailed off as Catherine waved a hand, silencing him. She was surveying the scene before her. Her so-called love struck colleagues looked anything but that at the moment. If they were sitting any farther apart, thought Catherine, they would be on separate continents. What was going on here?

"Hey guys," she called out, tentatively, "what did we miss?"

"Absolutely nothing," spat Sara, getting to her feet and striding over to the sink as her temper ignited violently. She slammed her cup down so hard it shattered. Cursing, she tossed the remnants into the trash, and grabbed a paper towel to wrap around a cut in her left index finger. Leaving her journal on the table she stalked out of the room, her expression as black as a thundercloud.

Catherine watched her go, frowning. What was going on here? When they'd left the diner Grissom and Sara had been chattering away, happy as any. What had changed in the few short hours she and the guys had been at the scene? Turning to Grissom she found the boss rising from the table, ready to leave also.

"What happened?" she asked. Grissom gazed at her levelly, his penetrating stare making her uncomfortable. She recognized his I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-anything face and sighed internally. She was losing her grip here.

"Is there anything I can help you with Catherine?" asked Grissom quietly. She shook her head and he turned to the boys, all of whom murmured, "no" so softly she almost missed it. "Then I am leaving to interview a suspect." He vanished out the door, closing it soundlessly behind him. For a moment the room was silent, then Greg rounded on her.

"You're going to lose," the young man informed her, a touch of his old spirit in his expression. The Greg who hadn't been tainted by the horrors of the field, the Greg of wacky jokes, crazy hairdo's and wild pranks. "They are getting away from you, particularly Sara, and if you keep at it you're gonna go down."

Catherine regarded him, thoughtful. She agreed there was potential for great error here, but Sara and Grissom were just so right. So perfect. She chewed her lower lip as she surveyed Nick and Warrick. She knew the latter would follow her anywhere if she played her cards right, but what about Nick? He and Sara had always been closer. Was he thinking about backing down? Did he think someone or more than just one person might get hurt also? She needed to think. Shrugging, she turned on the news and took the chair closest to the door, her lunch in front of her. Thinking back to the meal before shift she slowly chewed a mouthful of salad, remembering the way her two lovebirds had talked to each other, as if there was no one else in the room, or even the world and all the while sat so close they were practically holding each other. What had happened while she was away? That was her next step then. She needed information before she could advance the proceedings.

---

In the locker room Sara ran her hands under a stream of cold water at the sink. Blood turned the water pink as it rolled down her finger and tangled with swirls of water fighting to flood down the drain. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue as her stomach heaved. The cut was small, but ever since her abduction the sight of her blood, or her children's, had made her ill. She leaned into the sink, trying to breathe evenly. You handle horrors at crime scenes most people can't even imagine exist, but you can't handle this? She challenged herself. She tried to straighten, put resolve in her posture, but the hem of her shirt tugged free of her pants and left a sliver of bare skin free to brush the cold metal sink. Shivers ran down her spine and for a moment she was under the car again, the freezing rain threatening to drown her as the wreckage held her fast. It was getting colder still, and she was getting numb from it, numb and sleepy also. If she didn't do something she would die, never to see her husband or children again.

"No," she growled to herself, yanking her mind back to the present. She switched off the water and wrapped a fresh paper towel around the wound.

"No what?" inquired a smooth, oily voice behind her. Stifling a gasp, she must have been really far gone to miss someone coming in, she spun around to see Hodges looking at her, with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Nothing," she sighed, sinking onto a bench, cradling her hand against her chest. They were silent for a time.

"Was the boss mean to you?" asked Hodges, in a voice that, coming from anyone else, would have been kind. As it was, he managed to pull off something half way between minor concern and desperate curiosity. Sara stared at him. Since when had Hodges ever seen her as something other than competition to be bested? And to add to that, since when did Hodges even try to strike up conversation with her that wasn't work related, in a plain or cryptic fashion? Shaking her head to dispel her latest tormented images, Sara shivered violently, hugging her arms tighter to her chest in an effort to warm up. Hodges didn't seem to notice. She could safely rule out personality transplant then. Biting her lip to keep it from trembling she closed her eyes, wondering what to say.

"Are you ok? You look ill. Perhaps you should see a doctor?" suggested the tech. Sara's eyes snapped open. Maybe she was wrong. "You didn't answer, you know," he continued on in an almost amiable manner. "Did Grissom do something? Upset you?" He considered her, mouth twitching. "If he did, you can report him you know. Maria in HR always listens to concerns."

Was Hodges in on Catherine's plot? Because this had a decidedly different scent. What was Hodges trying to get at anyway? Sara took a deep breath to steady herself. Her stomach was still rebelling. It was hard to think with terror still clawing at the edges of her mind and her body trying to turn traitor. Rubbing her face with her good hand she was shocked and a little ashamed when she found tears there. The lab must never know what went on inside her mind. She slammed that door shut and bent her head, pulling the paper towel back to check her finger and to give herself time to think. She struggled to recall Hodges' words so she could analyze them. Come on, she silently criticized herself, you're slipping girl! You have to do better. Now what did he say? From the corner of her eye Sara could see the tech fiddling with something, a folded square of paper with lines drawn on it. The pool among the techs? Of course it was still going strong. The mystery had yet to be solved. An image entered her mind, Hodges entering the break room for a coffee refill while Sara and Grissom were eating lunch and giving each other the silent treatment. He had left with a contemptuous smirk all but hidden on his features. Realizing he was talking again Sara picked up on his seemingly innocent babble about reports of inappropriate behavior. Enlightenment struck! Grinning internally, she looked up at him, her tearstained face bleak, her eyes dull with defeat.

"No," she murmured, her voice weak and broken. "That's not the problem. He didn't say anything at all. That's what's wrong. He didn't say a single blasted thing." Which was true if she felt like splitting hairs; he hadn't said anything aloud, their conversation had been non-verbal. She blew out a tired sigh and tugged a band-aid out of her pocket, peeling back the paper wrapping. Hodges eyed her, his eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"You mean, you asked for help and all he told you was to follow the evidence?" he prodded.

"Yeah," was the soft reply. She secured the bandage to her finger and fiddled with the wrapper in her lap. Silence descended once more. Sara was hoping he had given up and was intending to go away when he spoke again.

"Why do you bother?" he asked, suddenly. Something told her this was not part of his ploy, this was morbid curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asked, folding the wrapper in halves, then quarters, then eighths.

"When they found you in the desert we all thought Grissom would…" Hodges trailed off. "He spent all that time at the hospital with you and when you went home we knew he was making sure you were ok. We thought for sure that you two were… But nothing seems to have changed! He admitted he loves you, I was outside the room when he was talking to the others and I heard it from his own lips. But he doesn't do anything. He still talks to you some days and seems like he wants to do something, but then he goes quiet and retreats. Why?" The question left his lips in a sear of heat, it hovered in the air between them, burning furiously.

"Why do people do anything?" asked Sara, looking up and meeting his eyes sadly. "Isn't what this job's all about? Finding out why?"

Hodges stared at her quietly, his mask almost visibly slipping back into place.

"I don't know how you stand it," he said, his tone more businesslike. "If I was you, I wouldn't."

"Oh?" she asked, inviting his opinion without incriminating herself.

"I'd have cut and run at the first no. It's got to be embarrassing, hanging on like a love struck teenager, knowing nothing will ever change," he regarded her carefully, knowing his words were brutal.

"That's what you think? What you'd do?" she asked, wrestling with the desire to both laugh and grab his head and bash it into the wall of lockers a few times.

"Oh yes," he replied, "I would think about it if I were you." She nodded gravely, making sure her defeated mask was still firmly in place.

"There must be hundreds of other Grissom's out th," he began but cut himself off instantly as Catherine slammed into the room, startling him.

"Hodges," she growled, "might I have a word? Outside?" It was more of an order than a request but Hodges was quicker. He jumped to his feet, glancing at his watch.

"Later," he said, dodging the blonde and almost running for the door. "I have to go see Ecklie."

"At four in the morning?" Catherine yelled as the tech vanished down the hall. I'll get you later, promised the blonde before she turned to look at her fellow CSI hunched over on the bench, head in her hands. What have you done Hodges? she growled silently. What have you done?

--- --- ---

My sincerest appologies for the delay in posting this; i promise i haven't given up. i managed to knock myself out at work, resulting in altered vision and nasty head and neck aches. no permenant damaged done, but for a few brain cells perhaps. i must also confess i have a ridiculous amount of reading both for school and research. i have been traveling to other stores and so have have precious little time to sit down to write. i have the next ten chapters or so planned and written in my head- everywhere i go so do my characters- i just need time to make it presentable. i can assure you the story is not going to be dragged out beyond it's worth, there will be twists and turns in the forseeable future. Also, i have had a few inquiries about 'the gig' and would just like to say that i am working on it right now. and for a vote of curiosity, should Catherine turn out to be a goody or a baddy?

One more thing, i don't believe i mentioned that i don't own CSI or any of it's characters. such a shame really, if i did we'd have another time slot on thursdays from 10-11 all about GSR!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine sank down onto the bench next to the stricken brunette.

"Sara," she asked, brushing a lock of hair away the other woman's face. Sara jumped and looked up, fresh tears on her face. "What happened," gasped Catherine, horrified.

Sara kept her lips firmly pressed together, forcing herself not to laugh out loud. She fixed her gaze on the corner of the locker in front of her, blinking.

"What happened after we left, Sara?" Catherine was gentle, her voice soft. Sara shook her head and wiped a hand across her eyes, grateful she hadn't bothered with any eye makeup that evening.

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured, fiddling with the paper towel, trying to play it down.

"But if you're upset you should to talk to someone about it," answered Catherine, genuinely concerned. "What did Hodges say to you? What was he saying about Grissom?"

Sara smiled thinly, her eyes sad.

"He said I act like a pathetic teenager whose crush is never going to notice her. He told me to go out and look for other Grissom's," she said bitterly, peering through her hair to see the other woman's response. If Hodges was going to throw his two cents into the jar, she was going to mix it up. Catherine's reaction was something to behold. Her eyes blazed fire, her nostrils flared and her lips went white with rage. She clenched her fists and let a low hiss escape her lips. Twice she started to say something, only to trail off angrily.

"How dare he!" she finally growled, furious. Sara shrugged. Catherine continued to scowl; her eyebrows knitted together, her eyes sharp. "I think it's time David and I had a little talk," she announced.

"You really don't have to Cath," said Sara, "We don't need to start a war here. He already dislikes me, no need to make it worse."

"I know, but it's not just that. He can't go around talking about people's personal lives like that. It's gives people ideas."

What is that supposed to mean, thought Sara. Gives people ideas? Hiding a yawn, she rubbed her eyes again and tried to blink away her exhaustion. What is with me? I slept well enough last night. Catherine was talking again and Sara tried to concentrate. She twisted the towel that was still in her hands and felt her stomach roll when she saw the blood stains on it. With a gasp she lurched to her feet and had to grab onto the lockers to hold herself up as her eyes clouded and her ears roared. She stumbled to the sink and threw up everything she had eaten, clutching the metal rim to keep her balance. She felt Catherine behind her, one hand steadying her arm and the other holding her hair back. Sara closed her eyes and fought for her equilibrium, breathing deeply. She rinsed her mouth and wet her face, then dried off, rinsed the sink out and poured some bleach down it.

"What's the matter?" asked Catherine worriedly, "You're shaking and pale as a ghost." The blonde woman reached out and brushed a hand over Sara's forehead. Sara pulled back when Catherine's eyes narrowed. "You're sick, aren't you? Your skin is freezing." Sara shrugged

"I've felt awful since the diner. I think the watermelon I ate was bad."

"Why don't you go home? I'll tell the boss you were sick," Catherine said quietly, smiling. Sara frowned to herself, too tired for Catherine's games. Flash backs seemed to drain everything out of her. She had played her part, surely she could take the hall pass now?

"Besides, I owe him a talking to," said Catherine, darkly. Ok, thought Sara, I'm leaving. Slowly she opened her locker door, pulling out her jacket and purse.

---

Two hours later Sara left the vet with a travel cage in one hand and a sheaf of instructions in the other. She stowed both in car and headed home. What on earth was she going to do with kittens? The girls would be thrilled of course, and Grissom? Hmm. That might take some convincing. If she hadn't been so tired Sara would have called the pound and asked to speak to whomever was in charge. She had been assured that Fuzz was spayed when Kaia picked her companion out. Shaking her head she tried to blink exhaustion out of her eyes and focus on the road. Kittens indeed.

---

For ten after six in the morning the house was annoyingly awake. Kaia and Kati were playing soccer in the kitchen while Jamie made oatmeal and Sophie chopped fruit. Sydney was drumming on the tabletop with a pair of spoons and Ghost and Isis were standing on top of the microwave, hissing at Hank. With a sigh, Sara hauled the dog outside, freed Fuzz and put all of the cats in the laundry room with fresh food.

"Kaia, did you do the cat box yet?" she asked, catching the soccer ball and holding on to it firmly.

"Yes mother, can I have that back please?" Sara kissed the top of Kaia's head.

"You may, as long as you go outside to play. Kitchens were not designed for soccer. There is a reason we have fields and stadiums."

"Yes mother, we know," sighed Kati, dramatically.

"Excuse me?" spluttered Sara, dropping the ball.

"We go now and I pwomise Kaia won't get in more trouble." Kati scooped up the ball and ran to the door. Kaia looked at Sara's expression, then bolted after her. Sara walked over to the counter.

"Don't look at me," said Jamie, "I just make sure she takes a bath and sleeps. I try not to teach her anything, for fear of what could happen." That startled a laugh out of Sara. Sophie put her plate of fruit on the table and sat down, yanking the headphones out of her twin's ears.

"You're supposed to be setting the table, not using it as an instrument."

"I was thinking," replied Sydney dreamily.

"I would never have guessed," drawled Sophie. Seeing her twin still wasn't quite in the real world she snapped her fingers in the other girls face. "Focus Syddie, we have a gig tonight and you are NOT going to make any more changes or we will all gang up and murder you." Sydney scowled and pointed at their mother. Sophie smirked. "I'd think of a way to make her help me cover it up."

"Oh really?" asked Sara, setting bowls of oatmeal on the table as Jamie walked out of the room. "You don't think that I might object to the death of my second oldest child?" she smiled evilly and walked around the table until she was behind Sophie's chair. "And just think," she added, resting her hands on Sophie's shoulders, "if Syd were gone, there would be only one ticklish twin around here!" Sara's hands attacked Sophie's neck, shoulders and ribs. Sydney lunged across the gap between them, fastening her hands on her twin's wrists, slender fingers expertly finding all the right spots. Sophie squirmed madly and three of them soon fell into a tangled heap on the floor, gasping for breath between bursts of laughter. Sara rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around the bodies on each side of her. The twins locked their fingers with hers and snuggled in tight. Smiling to herself the CSI inhaled the unique scent that clung to her older girls, savoring it and etching the moment in her memory. Life just didn't get any better than this.

It did however, get worse. Her stomach rolled violently and she lunged to her feet, leaping over Sydney in an effort to make it to the sink. She made it, but just barely. After emptying what felt like her last hundred meals, she sagged against the counter. Someone passed her a wet towel and she pressed it to her face with a groan. Straightening she saw five pairs of eyes looking at her anxiously.

"I think I ate bad watermelon before work."

"We didn't have any last night," said Kaia, puzzled.

"At the diner," replied Sara.

"Right, duh," nodded Kaia, "I had totally forgotten".

"Do you want something now?" asked Jamie, concerned. "Do you want me to get anything?" Sara shook her head.

"I'm ok, thanks. You can take off if you want. You have an exam later, right?"

"Yes I do, and thanks."

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too. Feel better." She vanished out the door.

Sara forced herself to sit down with the girls and eat a few bites of oatmeal. It tasted off, like something was missing. Shaking her head she grabbed the bottle next to Kati and dripped some bright red sauce into it without really paying attention to what she was doing. Kati was going to be the next CSI in the family. She liked to experiment with everything. Stirring the oatmeal she took another bite, still focused on Kaia's recap of her last training session. Whatever Kati's ingredient of the day was, it tasted much better. She finished her bowl and yawned, watching as Sydney scribbled notes on a napkin for Kaia.

"Mom, why don't you go to bed? We'll take care of this," said Sophie, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" asked Sara, fighting off another yawn.

"Yep. You're about to fall asleep in your chair." Sara shrugged and got to her feet. She kissed each of her girls and headed for the door, trudging down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. After replacing her clothes with pj's she bent down to retrieve an errant sock and tossed it into the hamper. As she stood her ears roared and her vision went gray. She swayed and grabbed the closet door frame to keep herself on her feet. Her stomach lurched and she pressed her eyes shut, keeping her food down by sheer force of will. What is going on here? She thought, queasily. When she was sure everything was under control again she washed her face and brushed her teeth, then crawled gratefully into bed with a sigh of content. She wriggled a little until she found a comfortable spot and pulled the covers tight. She was just dozing when something crawled up next to her and thrust a small, cold nose into her neck, purring. She freed a hand and tickled Ghost. Perfect! All she needed now was her Bugman. With a deep yawn she drifted off to sleep.

---

Grissom pulled up his car outside the house a little after eight. His interview had run longer than expected and rather than go back to the lab to collect his things and face Catherine, he had come straight home. There were two extra cars in the drive way; a lime green VW Beetle and an ancient Toyota Corolla that was more rust than its original sky blue. Band practice must be commencing inside then. As he walked to the front door a soccer ball flew his way. He caught it and looked down just as Kati skidded to a stop and threw her arms around his legs.

"Hi daddy," she cried, smiling up at him.

"Hey ladybug," he replied, dropping the ball and scooping her up. "Are you out here playing by yourself?" he asked, with a frown.

"No," said Kaia, walking over. "If she doesn't become a CSI she could probably be a professional soccer player." She hugged her father on his free side; he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Where's your mother?" he asked as they went inside.

"Sweeping," said Kati gravely. "She no feel good."

"Why?" asked Grissom, concerned.

"She thinks she ate bad watermelon at the diner last night," answered Kaia.

"Oh, well if I go and see how she is will you two be ok?" The youngest two Sidle-Grissom's nodded. "No playing outside until your mother and I wake up, or until your sister's finish band practice, ok?" Kaia nodded, amiably,

"Sure dad," she said easily. Kati scowled,

"But I wanna pway bwall," she said, miffed.

"Alright," sighed Kaia, with a wink to her father, "but I had an idea for a new game. Too bad, I guess I'll have to play by myself," she gave a long, suffering sigh walked off toward the kitchen. Kati squirmed madly in Grissom's arms.

"Down," she said, tapping him on the chest imperiously.

"Down what?" asked Grissom.

"Down pwease," huffed Kati, rolling her eyes. Shaking his head Grissom released her and watched her race away, then he turned and headed for the stairs, peeking in the music room on his way past. Sydney was explaining something to her twin and the other two girls, Evangeline and Alexis, waving her drum sticks around to punctuate her sentences. Carefully he closed the door, thanking his lucky stars that the room was sound proof and then trekked upstairs to find his wife.

---

She was curled up with her cat in the middle of the bed. When he closed the door she didn't even twitch. That was odd, she always woke up when he arrived home. Frowning he changed and crawled in behind her, shifting her slightly so he could curl around her. The cat cracked an eyelid and glared, swiping at him with a paw. He ignored her, focusing instead on his beautiful wife. Sleep made her face lose ten years, turning her into a young girl just a few years past her teens. Every line of her face and body was relaxed, easing away the tension that had been present in her since last year. Her hair was splayed over her neck and shoulders, the dark chocolaty tones rich against her pale skin. He brushed it back gently and planted a small, gentle kiss on her shoulder before carefully wrapping his arms around her and holding her firmly to him, wanting to know she was safe here with him, wishing he never had to let go. In her sleep she sighed gently and rolled over, snuggling into him and pressing her face into his chest. Ghost rose, hissing at being disturbed and dug her way under the covers, vanishing. Grissom buried his face in Sara's hair and kissed her head, drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara groaned, stretching slowly and carefully. A muffled mew came from under the blanket. Light snoring sounded in her ear. She slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Moments later she emerged from the privy and went to wash her hands. Ghost sat next to the sink, watching. After drying her hands Sara picked up her cat, cuddling her against her chest and stroking her glossy fur as she walked back to bed. It was only twelve-twenty, she could get another couple of hours sleep. As she settled back down a hand reached out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against a solid, warm body.

"Mmm," she murmured, rolling to face him and burying her face in his chest. He slid further down the bed, until his face was level with hers and the covers were over their heads with only a faint glow peeking in from the window to light up their features. To Grissom his wife's eyes sparkled with life and love, her face calm and relaxed. He could almost feel emotion radiating from her, wrapping around him like a protective cocoon. To Sara Grissom's face was open, trusting and loving. Here was the man behind the mask, the one whose soul could gaze into hers and sear away every hurt and bad memory, the man who could love unconditionally, as no one else could. The one who ignited passion, who challenged her intellectually and who had fathered the four most beautiful children in the world.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes burning.

"And I love you also, more than I could ever tell you, show you or give you," he replied, kissing her softly. When he pulled back they gazed at each other intently, reading volumes in each other's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I ate bad watermelon. Nothing life threatening, I'll be fine soon." He raised an arm, resting it lightly on hers, drawing delicate patterns on her skin. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"That's not what I meant," he said gently. "Catherine left me a blistering voicemail, which I didn't answer, about you being sick and Hodges and I upsetting you. Something about you crying in the locker room after you broke your mug and left the break room."

"I didn't mean to break that mug, although it certainly added something to that scene. Kaia would be proud. I'm going to miss that mug though," she trailed off, her voice dull. Grissom moved his fingers to her cheek.

"Sara," he chided softly, "look at me butterfly." She obeyed, the pain in her eyes biting into him. "What happened in the locker room?"

"I had another flash back," she whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "I cut my hand on the mug and the blood… and then my shirt came untucked and my skin touched the sink and it was cold and…" She stopped, tears trickling from her eyes. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "When is it going to stop Griss? When will it be ok, when can I stop being afraid?" Sara shuddered, tears running freely now. Grissom's heart ached to see her like this, so wounded and distressed. He wiped away her tears and then kissed her eyelids softly before pulling her into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, rocking her slightly, his face pressed into her tangle of hair. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand, cradling against him with the other. Her left arm snaked around his waist, her hand twisting in his t-shirt while her right arm pressed snuggly against his chest, her fingers griping his shoulder. Wrestling with her demons Sara fell slowly into a fitful sleep. Grissom continued to sooth her until her sleeping form settled and he could nestle against her, breathing in her soft scent and close his eyes once more.

---

When Grissom woke again, Sara was gazing up at him from the circle of his arms.

"Hi," she murmured shyly. He closed his eyes to clear his mind and then brushed her cheek, running a thumb over one of her eyelids. His gaze locked with hers, reading her.

"How do you feel," he asked, tracing her jaw line with his index finger.

"Better," she admitted, pressing a finger to his lower lip. "Of course, that can be attributed to you." She smiled. "Thank you! For everything!" He smoothed her eyebrows, one at a time, and leaned in to kiss her temple.

"You're more than welcome. You mean the world to me." When he started to pull back she turned her head and captured his lips with her own. His eyes closed and he inhaled sharply through his nose, his lips parting slightly. Sara's tongue darted in, flicking over his and then running over his lips. Grissom groaned and ran a hand down her arm to her waist, tracing her skin before sliding up under the hem of her shirt. When she pulled back for air he stared at her, questioning. Her answer was a sweet smile and then another, longer and more passionate, kiss. His eyes closed in pleasure he ran both hands under her shirt and over her back, rolling so she was on top of him. She gasped as he pulled the fabric over her head and then gently assaulted her torso with his hands, seeking out all of her sensitive spots, while his mouth offered her lips the same service. She ran her fingers through his hair, then down over his face, grateful he had nixed the beard as he moved his lips along her jaw. Beard burn was a pain to hide. One of his hands strayed farther down and she gasped, grabbing his shoulders as her body tensed. He captured her lips again and plunged his tongue in, letting it mingle with hers. Breathing ragged Sara reached back and pushed her shorts down until she could kick them off. She hooked her legs with Grissom's and rested her forearms on his chest, grinning at him. He sat up slightly and kissed her gently, sliding his arms through hers and wrapping them around her back, then flipped her over and pinned her to the mattress. He raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. She freed her hands and held them palms up just above her shoulders.

"I surrender Bugman," she whispered, her voice dripping lust. He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head.

---

A while later they curled up together in a tangle of blankets. Sara's face was pressed into Grissom's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They were quiet for a time, content to bask in their afterglow and just be together. Then Sara remembered something.

"Uh Griss," she murmured softly, snuggling closer.

"Yes," he replied, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"We're having kittens," she whispered, burying her face in his skin.

"We are?" he asked, perplexed. With a sigh, Sara pulled back and looked up at him, tracing his lips with a finger.

"Fuzz is pregnant. I took her to the vet this morning."

"Isn't she supposed to be fixed? That's what they said at the pound right?" he sounded confused, but not angry.

"Yes she is but evidently they lied. You're not mad?"

"No, why should I be? The kids will love it."

"Yeah. I just don't understand how she got out."

"Well I can't help you with the getting out but I let her back in a while ago. I told her if she didn't do it again I wouldn't tell on her," his said, seriously. Sara laughed and he answered with a guilty smile. Relaxing back into his arms Sara took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.

"I could stay here with you all day," she murmured.

"I feel exactly the same way my dear," he replied softly. A loud bang sounded from downstairs, followed by shouting, a door slamming and more yelling.

"Oh dear," sighed Grissom, "there's our wake up call." With a groan Sara sat up, throwing back the covers. Grissom got out of bed and walked around to her side, pulling her to her feet and up into his arms. "You could stay in bed for a while, get a little more sleep. I know you're tired," he murmured to her, brushing hair out of her face. She smiled, her face wan.

"And miss time with the girls? Besides, I'm off tonight, I'll sleep while they do." He shrugged and slipped an arm around her waist as they walked into the bathroom. As Grissom reached into the shower to turn on the water Sara turned to the sink and then stopped abruptly, swaying. Her knees buckled just as her husband turned around; he caught her and helped her over to the toilet just as the first wave of bile came up. He supported her torso with one arm while holding her hair from her face with his free hand. He whispered soothingly to her as her upper body convulsed, emptying her system. When she slumped in his arms he gently set her down on the floor, leaning her up against the wall.

"This sucks," muttered Sara, wiping a hand over her mouth in disgust. Grissom went to the sink and open the cupboard under it, looking for a fresh washcloth. His hand brushed against a small, unopened blue box. He froze, shocked. Slowly he started to count backwards.

"Sara," he began, looking at her. Her skin was ashen gray, her eyes screwed tightly shut, her body sagging in exhaustion. Biting his lip he looked at the box again, then back at his wife. "Sara, I think we're having more than just kittens." Her eyes snapped open.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wearily. He held up the box.

"This. When was your last…" her eyes opened wide with shock, her lips forming a small 'o'. She stared at him, stunned.

"I don't know," she answered finally, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I have no idea."


	15. Chapter 15

They stared at each other, each trying to remember.

"I've been so tired I haven't been keeping track," whispered Sara. "Do you think I am?" He ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"I ate the watermelon too, and I'm fine. And you were sick and dizzy before, remember?"

"Oh my," said Sara, weakly. She crawled over to him and began to dig through the cabinet, producing a smaller, skinnier box. "I don't know if this is any good," she murmured. Grissom squinted, reading the back.

"I think so," he said, getting to his feet and helping her up. He opened the box. "We shall see."

---

Minutes later they stepped out of the shower, cocooned in large towels and went to stand at the counter.

"We're not saying anything until I see a doctor," said Sara, firmly.

"Of course," replied Grissom, pulling her into a tight hug. Sara started to laugh and it wasn't long until he joined her, planting kisses of adoration on her face.

---

Downstairs all was eerily quiet. The clock in the hall claimed the time to be two forty-three. Leaning in the frame of the family room door the couple surveyed the scene. The coffee table had been pushed out of the way and all four girls were splayed out on the rug, watching Mulan. Sara walked around to the far side and lay down next to Sophie, Grissom slid into the space between Kati and Kaia. It had been a while since they'd seen this one. Remembering that there was a cricket in it, Grissom grinned and pulled Kati into his arms.

---

Kati struggled in Grissom's arms when the credits began to roll.

"Two," she called. "Watch other one." Sara looked up from playing with Sophie's hair.

"Have you eaten lunch?" she asked.

"No," said Kaia, "and I'm starved."

"Then you can watch the other one after you eat something," Sara told Kati, diplomatically.

"What time do we have to set up for tonight?" asked Grissom, swinging Kati onto his back.

"Don said we could bring stuff in and do sound checks and everything around four. We don't have to be back until seven thirtyish then," answered Sydney, leading the way into the kitchen. Over bowls of creamy tomato soup and grilled cheese they chattered about the evening and the state of Catherine's plans. When Sara told the part about Hodges interference, Kaia choked on her soup and accidentally knocked over her water glass. When the older three started plotting Grissom reached under the table with his leg and ran his toes over Sara's bare foot, tickling her. When she looked up at him he saw that her expression mirrored his; amused and resigned. Clearly this game was far from over. After clean up Grissom took Sydney and Sophie to the club, Indigo, with all their musical gear loaded in the back of the Tahoe. They met Evangeline there and spent an hour getting ready while Grissom talked with the owner, Don. When they arrived home they found Sara, Kaia and Kati curled up together on the couch, fast asleep while Mulan II played on the screen. Sophie turned off the television and left them to sleep. Upstairs she and Sydney showered, washed and dried their hair, then straightened it. They then took it in turns to braid each other's hair in two French braids across the top of their heads, securing it with black ribbons. The rest was left to hang loose, trailing in thick, chocolaty ribbons down to their waistlines. Sophie then donned a pair of tight-fitted black jeans that laced up the sides with silver ribbon and a v-neck purple and black fitted shirt with ragged sleeves and frayed hems. She stuffed her feet into a pair of converse, fastened a silver chain around her neck and pulled on black arm warmers with silver roses embroidered on the edges. Poking her head into her sister's room she found Sydney in her underwear, standing on one leg in front of her closet.

"What's up?" asked Sophie, walking over.

"I don't have any jeans that will go over this stupid cast."

"Hmm," muttered Sophie, digging in the far corner of the closet. "How about this?" She dragged out a black corset and a black and white skirt that fell to the knee and looked like it was made of rags. "You can wear those short leggings you have under the skirt so no one sees anything they're not supposed to."

"That'll show cleavage," said Sydney, pointing to the corset.

"It's supposed to," said Sophie, laughing.

"Wear this under it," said Kaia from the doorway. She tossed a fishnet shirt to Sophie.

"Problem solved," said Sophie, yanking the shirt over her sister's head.

"I don't want to look like I'm no better than a," began Sydney, outraged.

"You won't," said Kaia. "It's almost Halloween, remember? You'll just look like you're dressing up. Which you are! Besides, no one will see you that clearly because it'll be dark inside." Sydney gave her a withering glare. Kaia smiled daintily in return.

"Arms up," ordered Sophie, sliding the corset over Sydney's head. She began to tighten the lacing.

"What are you wearing?" Sydney asked Kaia. The younger girl vanished then returned with a pair of washed out jeans and a black shirt with heavy white embroidery on the neckline and sleeves. As Kaia began to change Sophie helped her twin into the leggings and then the skirt.

"What shoes are you wearing?" she asked.

"Shoe," called Kaia, laughing. "Only one. She should wear Converse too."

"With a skirt?"

"Well, she can't exactly hop around stage in one high heel, can she?" snickered Kaia.

"No, I guess not."

"Hello? I right here you know," grumbled Sydney. She took the sock that flew her way and yanked it on her good foot, then shoved on the shoe Sophie handed her.

Surveying themselves in the long bathroom mirror they smiled.

"That actually works really well," said Kaia, motioning to Sydney's outfit. "It's kind of scary, cool and gothicy at the same time. Total rock princess."

"Well duh, I am the style queen you know," said Sophie airily, fluttering her fingers. "Of course she looks good." Sydney and Kaia started to giggle. Sophie gave up her pretense and joined them.

---

An hour later Sara was putting the finishing touches to her makeup when Grissom came out of the closet, attired in jeans and a dark gray shirt that brought out a similar shade in his eyes. He shrugged into a fitted back jacket and walked up to stand behind her as she smoothed on lip gloss. Her hair was straight, falling a little past her shoulders, and pulled back from her face by two delicate silver clips. She too wore jeans, coupled with a form fitting black shirt that emphasized her figure perfectly. She had a string of silver beads around her neck, and tiny silver hearts in her ears.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand tenderly resting on her stomach. She leaned her head back on his shoulder for a moment. He placed a gentle kiss behind her ear and another on her throat, slowly, teasingly, dragging one hand up her shirt. She slapped it at gently and turned to face him, smiling.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said, attempting to be stern, but failing. He leaned in toward her,

"Oh I can finish it alright, just not right now," he murmured.

"I may hold you to that," remarked Sara, with a laugh. "Now let's go. Sydney's probably having a heart attack thinking we're going to be late."

"May?" he asked, trying not to smirk.

"Will," she snapped back, grinning. Then she grabbed his hand and towed him from the room.

---

Sydney, Sophie and Kaia were waiting in the entryway when Sara and Grissom came down the stairs. They stood in a line and at attention.

"Ready for inspection sir, madam," said Kaia, briskly. She snapped a salute, the other two a hair's breadth behind her. Sara covered a smile. This was a little ritual now, inspection before performances. The two parents looked their offspring over.

"Not a hair out of place, not a seam ripped, that shouldn't be anyway, and no makeup smudged," reported Sara.

"No midriffs, no cleavage, no ridiculous ankle-breaking shoes and subtle makeup," said Grissom, nodding approvingly. "You all pass with flying colors."

"Oh good," said Kaia, "We don't need any more broken ankles. One's plenty, don't you agree Syd?"

"No, that's one too many for me but that doesn't matter. Can we please leave now? We're going to be late."

"No we're not," said Sara soothingly, putting an arm around Sydney's shoulders and leading her outside.

The others followed, Grissom bringing up the rear after letting Jamie know they were leaving. The entire ride to the club Sydney was antsy, twisting in her seat, wringing her hands, tapping her feet and playing with her hair.

"Would you stop," Sophie finally exploded, grabbing her twin's hands in a vice-like grip. "You're making me nervous and I don't do nerves."

"Me either," muttered Kaia. "And it's not like you haven't done this a gazillion times. Sydney glared at them and turned to stare out the window.

---

Inside the club Grissom and Sara escorted their children to the back where Evangeline and Alexis were warming up. Before Sydney could start worrying again Kaia grabbed a guitar and shoved it into her sister's hands. Automatically the taller girl's fingers curved delicately around the instrument, caressing it. Her eyes closed and she dropped into that calm state of mind that always accompanied music in any form. Sophie grinned and elbowed Kaia, mouthing her thanks before grabbing her own instrument. Needing something to do, Kaia walked back to the corner of the room and took out a spare pair of drum sticks and white electrical tape. In high school Sydney had wrapped her drum sticks to keep them from shattering if they broke on the field and to help her keep a good grip them. Grissom and Sara stood by the door, talking quietly. Sydney, Sophie and Evangeline went through chords on guitar, Alexis mimicking them on Bass. Then Sydney switched to drums while Evangeline began to warm her voice.

---

Outside the crowd was gathering. Indigo was big, and popular among the youth of the city. Good food, soda and excellent music every Tuesday through Saturday. The walls were adorned with posters of regular performers and the latest hot stars. There were tables and booths near the back, to the right of the non-alcoholic bar, as well as lining the walls. A separate room had a mess of sorts, with various food and beverages available for sale. The dance floor was lively already, with half an hour still before the band was due on stage. The stage itself was an impressive affair, with excellent acoustics and lighting and a curtain drawn across until show time. Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg took it in as they came through the front door, passing restrooms and a cloakroom complete with lockers and coat hooks. Greg stopped them on the way into the main room, pointing out a poster. On it were four girls, performing on stage in what appeared to be this club, with the inscription Ethereal Theory; Local Legend underneath with today's date next to it.

"Local Legend?" asked Catherine, raising her eyebrows, "They're that good?"

"So it would seem," answered Warrick as they entered the main area. There were a few lights on, in addition to those that illuminated the dance floor. The CSI's made their way to an empty table in the back corner where they could see the stage but still have a conversation. As they settled themselves in two people approached.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Brass, sliding into a seat.

"No," said Nick, "there's still twenty minutes to go."

"Do you think they're any good?" asked Doc Robbins.

"I know they are," said a youthful voice behind him. "Mom, what are you doing here? I'm not breaking any laws," said Lindsey, one hand on her hip and a slight scowl on her face.

"I know," said Catherine, "and I didn't know you were here. We came to see the band." Every inch of the seventeen-year-old frame stared back at her.

"Since when do you take an interest in good music?"

"Since we met the drummer," said Nick.

"Are you serious?" gasped Lindsey, "you met Finn? Where? What's she like?"

"What do you mean Finn?" asked Greg, "that's not her name." Lindsey shrugged.

"It's her stage name. When the band started three of the girls were minors so their parents made them use stage names. No one knows who they really are. I've always wanted to meet them though." She shrugged and vanished into the crowd, blowing a kiss to her mother. Warrick got up and left with Nick, returning with cans of soda for everyone. Brass sipped some coke and glanced at his watch.

"It's eight thirty," he said. Right on cue the music cut off and the remaining house lights went out, leaving an eerily silent room bathed in flashing neon colors.

"Alright now, happy almost Halloween," called a voice, echoing over the speaker. A cheer rose from the room. "Tonight we have special guests with us who have been performing here since we first opened our doors. Back by popular demand, please give a warm welcome to Finn, Belle, Eden and Rory, aka Ethereal Theory." The crowd screamed, the lights went out and the curtain pulled back.

-------------

Hey, sorry for the delay. i've been out of the country and unable to get an internet connection. im in the process of editing the next four chapters. i was going to try and get more posted today but its my birthday and im sicker that hell- must of picked something up on the plane. oh well, i watched season seven reruns all day. geek love:) happy reading


	16. Chapter 16

The room was bathed in darkness, the stage invisible. The crowd still, silence deafening them. Then, quietly at first and then building up in tempo and sound there came a cadence, like that of a high school band, marching onto the field. The sound peaked, drawing yells of appreciation from the crowd, then dwindled back into nothing. Then, without warning the stage exploded into sound; drums pounded, cymbals crashed and guitars sang. The lights were back up and the crowd roared their appreciation. The music was loud, but complicated and delicate at the same time. The vocals, provided by a tiny girl in tight black pants and a corset, with violet hair forming a tornado of spikes around her head, were stunning. Sara slid into a chair next to Catherine.

"They're good, aren't they!" stated Sara. The older woman nodded.

"Who's who?" she asked.

"The lead singer is Eden, she plays guitar and some drums. The girl with long hair on guitar is Rory, the girl on bass is Belle, she sings a little and she played flute in high school and the drummer is Finn, who you met the other day."

The song ended and merged into another, called Black Ice, followed by Never Grow Up and Raining Sun.

"Who writes the songs?" asked Warrick.

"Finn," said Grissom, joining the party. He handed a plastic cup to Sara and took a seat next to her, deliberately letting Catherine see his arm brush up against his wife's.

"Lyrics too?" asked Greg, eyeing his boss with distaste.

"Yes," said Sara. "The others contribute ideas and opinions but Finn makes the final call."

"How much music do they have? Originals, I mean."

"Finn wrote about fifty for the band in the last two years and they've learned and performed what? Maybe thirty?" Sara looked at Grissom for help. He nodded.

"That sounds about right."

"She wrote fifty songs in two years?" asked Warrick, impressed. Sara laughed.

"No, more. Warrick, she writes music in her head constantly. She's probably come up with more than five hundred songs since she was six or so. The girl is a true musical protégé. I used to get teachers asking to tutor her. She would pick up instruments as a child and start playing, without ever having touched them before. It was creepy and fascinating at the same time. When she was about twelve I got letters from universities begging me to let her study there."

"Why didn't you let her?"

"I didn't want to force her to grow up. She was a child; she still is in a lot of ways. I wanted her to grow into herself before she made life altering decisions."

"She didn't want to either," added Grissom, "she was happy at home."

"And now she's studying academics?" asked Nick, frowning. "She graduates high school early and is a junior in college by the time she's sixteen? You don't call that growing up in a hurry?" Sara sighed.

"This is only her second semester of college. I didn't want it to be that way, but she did. She thinks she has to follow in certain footsteps, never mind that it's not what she really wants. She'd never tell me that of course, but I see it in her eyes."

"Whose footsteps?" pressed Catherine.

"Her father is brilliant," said Sara simply, threading her fingers through Grissom's under the table. Catherine was about to ask who when Doc Robbins cut her off.

"What about the little one?" he asked, "is she the same?" Sara smiled.

"No, Kaia doesn't like school. She struggles with anything that's science based. She's my athlete. She's a gymnast."

As if her ears were burning Kaia suddenly appeared at the table. Seeing that there were no empty chairs she walked over to her mother and settled onto her lap. Sara wrapped her arms around Kaia's waist and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"How do you like the show?" the girl asked, grinning as she took in Catherine expression.

"It's great," said Nick, "they're really good."

"This song is awesome," added Greg. "Do you know what it's called?"

"Finally Now," answered Kaia, promptly.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" asked Brass, curiously. Kaia leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"You must be Captain Brass," she remarked, "and then that would make you Doc Robbins," she continued, looking at the coroner. Both men nodded. "Well hello, I'm usually Kaia, except I'm Sarai tonight."

"What?" asked Nick, "you have two names?"

"The girls have stage names Nick," said Grissom.

"Mom didn't want the world to know who we really are when we get up on stage. We didn't want them to either," shrugged Kaia, leaning back into her mother again. Sara kissed the girl's temple and smiled at Catherine.

"What happened to you not being good with children?" asked the blonde.

"Other people's children," answered Sara, seeing a frown behind Catherine's eyes.

"Kaia, is that you?" asked a voice from the shadows. Lindsey walked up to the table and leaned against her mother's chair.

"Hey Lindsey, what's up?"

"How come you're here? You're not old enough are you?"

"No," said Kaia, shaking her head.

"Linds, how do you know Kaia?" asked Catherine, her voice strangled.

"Her gym is in the same building as my dance studio," answered the teenager.

"You mean, all this time you've known… and we didn't…" Catherine trailed off. Sara bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the looks on all of her co-workers faces. Under the table Grissom's hand gripped her leg. Out of the corner of her eye she could him fighting to keep his amusement under control. Kaia stared at the CSI's and her friend.

"Catherine is your mom?" she asked Lindsey, floored. The blonde girl nodded.

"And Sara's yours?" she asked in return. Kaia nodded.

"Wiiieeerd," murmured Greg, making the word into three long syllables.

"You guys never figured it out?" asked Doc, taking a sip of soda. Lindsey shook her head.

"We never even got to last names, let alone parents," the teenager stole her mother's cup and took a drink. "Anyway," she continued, turning back to Kaia, "you never answered my question. How come you're here?"

"I can tell you if you promise to swear to secrecy," said the twelve year old, seriously. Lindsey raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Well, you know me as Kaia, but if you've been here before then you probably also know me as Sarai."

"No shit," gasped Lindsey, almost dropping the cup.

"Excuse me?" growled Catherine.

"Sorry," the teenager was contrite, "Are you serious?"

"I can vouch for that," said Sara.

"As can I," added Grissom.

Catherine sat back in her chair, trying to wrap her mind around this latest development. Nick and Warrick exchanged looks and Greg went to get more soda. When he returned Catherine suggested they all dance. Lindsey rolled her eyes and towed Kaia off to introduce 'Sarai' to her friends. Cath smiled to herself and pushed Grissom toward Sara as the band began to play a slower song. Grissom glared at his friend then stiffly offered Sara his hand. She took it, shyly, and stepped closer. After a few moments of rigid, trying-not-to-touch-each-other dancing Grissom caught Catherine's disapproving eye. With a sigh he gently pulled Sara to him, though they maintained their awkward dancing charade. Sara rested her head against her husband's shoulder, trying to fix a dreamy look over her amused features. Being the spurned coworker was hard at times like this.

---

As Catherine danced with Nick and Warrick, Brass, Doc and Greg watched.

"Do you think her scheme is going to work?" asked Brass.

"Who knows," muttered Greg, glum. He slouched against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets.

"It might," said Doc, thoughtfully. "She doesn't need to convince Sara, anyone can see that, but Grissom? If she can get him to do something then they might very well end up together."

"How though?" asked Brass, practically. "Seriously, this is Grissom we're talking about. I know she's been friends with him forever but no one really knows him."

"Maybe we need to add our two cents then?" mused the doctor.

"Does no one here sympathize with me?" growled Greg.

"Sorry buddy," said Brass, slapping Greg on the shoulder, "if they weren't a match made in heaven then maybe, but surely you can see that she's head over heels for him." Greg scowled and stalked off, a grumbled

"Soulless, heartless creatures," trailing behind him.

"Maybe we should set him up with my new intern," said Doc. "She has a thing for him already, and she's only been here a week."

"Ah the possibilities," drawled Brass, watching Grissom and Sara sway together on the dance floor.

---

As she danced with Nick and Warrick Catherine kept a close eye on her two love birds. Love bugs? They were close, drifting slowly on the edge of the floor, clearly a thousand miles from this room. When another slow song blurred into the ending of the first, they pulled back slightly so they could stare into each other's eyes. Catherine could just make out their lips moving gently and wondered about what they were talking about. Then, out of nowhere, Lindsey and Kaia were there too. With a smile Grissom took Lindsey's hand and twirled her around gently while Sara did the same thing to a giggling Kaia. The woman bent down to listen to something her daughter was saying.

Catherine watched, puzzled. Grissom was integrating with teenagers? In a club? Sure he had liked Lindsey when she was a little girl, but the two had barely seen each other since Lindsey had entered high school and here they were, talking and laughing like old friends. Was the Bugman having a personality transplant? When the song ended and a more upbeat tune took its place Grissom bowed his head respectfully to Lindsey and retreated to the table, settling back into a discussion with Brass and Doc. Nick and Greg swooped in to fill his place, Greg seizing Lindsey and whirling her around while Nick offered the same service to Kaia. Sara laughed and looked over at Catherine, smirking when she saw Warrick dancing with her. For the moment at least, the blonde seemed occupied. Time to play with the others. She faded into the crowd with a wink to her daughter and headed back for the bar, grabbing fresh sodas. She sauntered lazily over to their table, adding a tiny bit of sway to her step.

"Hey," she smiled, handing Grissom a soda.

"Thanks," he replied, giving her that look, the special one he reserved just for her, the one that caused all the lab to wonder.

"You're welcome" she offered, letting her arm brush his shoulder as she moved to take a seat. "Oh, sorry," she murmured.

"That's ok," he answered, slowly running his fingers over the spot she had touched, as if savoring her contact.

"Catherine's going to win," hissed Doc, too loudly.

"Win what?" asked Grissom, politely.

"Nothing," scrambled Brass, "she's uh…she's"

"Betting on how long it will take before Greg works up the nerve to ask Sara out," Doc lied smoothly.

"Oh, what a shame," sighed Sara, "I thought it was going to be something really interesting."

"Well," began Brass, "Greg has wanted to go out with you for a long time Sara."

"Rubbish," said Grissom.

"Well, he did ask me out a few years ago but I said no and he hasn't said anything since," mused Sara. "And if I said no then, and I know Catherine knows because I heard Greg tell her, then there is absolutely no way Catherine would cook up a plot to set me up with Greg. Either she's trying to find out if I'm with someone, or she's trying to meddle in my life. Am I right gentlemen?" she asked, sweetly.

Brass and Doc looked like fish caught out of water. Grissom laced his fingers and leaned forward, Kaia's idea rattling around inside his mind. He fixed his gaze on Brass, locking eyes with him while Sara did the same thing to Doc.

"She is trying to set me up with Sara," said Grissom, in a deadly calm voice, "and you two, my supposed friends, are guilty of aiding and abetting her."

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" asked Sara, disapprovingly.

"How about we didn't have a choice?" tried Brass.

"Yeah, this is Catherine we're talking about here," Doc tried to stare Sara down and failed.

"Ok," sighed Brass, "it was wrong but hey, when was the last time you argued with Cath?"

"Recently," said Grissom, pointedly.

"What do you expect us to do then?" asked Doc.

Grissom looked at Sara and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and grinned evilly at the two trapped men. She took a sip of her drink, then put it down, out of the way. Running her finger through the circle of condensation left on the table she gave Brass and Doc her most innocent smile. Shifting in her seat she rested her arms on the table edge, allowing her shirt to pull tight, emphasizing her figure. After gazing at them thoughtfully, enjoying the uncomfortable waves rolling off the two men, she judged the moment right.

"Well gentlemen," she began, silkily, "I believe there may yet be a way for you to redeem yourselves."

---

On the dance floor Kaia and Lindsey were having a blast with Nick and Warrick while Greg took a turn dancing with Catherine. Nick picked Kaia up and swung her in a circle, drawing a shriek of excitement. Lindsey laughed and staggered over to the bar for a bottle of water. The others followed as the song ended and the band went back stage for a fifteen minute break. The entire group reconvened at the table with the exception of Lindsey who vanished after her friends again. Kaia collapsed onto her mother's knee, explaining just how bad a dancer Greg was loud enough for Brass and Doc to benefit. Greg mock glared and shoved her. Kaia slid off Sara's lap and into Grissom, who caught and steadied her.

"You ok?" he asked her, smiling. She nodded and settled herself on his knee, instead of returning to her mother. Catherine's eyes widened in shock, Greg stared openly. Grissom ignored them and started asking Kaia questions about her recent training sessions.

---

Brass leaned closer to Doc and whispered in his ear,

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Doc nodded.

"Since when does Grissom interact with kids? And Sara's kid at that?"

"I feel like all of a sudden I don't know him." Doc laughed.

"I always feel like that. He's like an onion, with layers and layers yet to be peeled back."

"Are you quoting donkey?"

"Who?"

---

Warrick tugged on Catherine's arm.

"What?" she hissed. Leaning close he murmured in her ear.

"You're staring.

"And you're not?"

"It's rude. Besides, he told you he knows her kids, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, this is even more proof that they're meant to be together. Evidence Cath. Gather the evidence."

---

Greg snapped out of his horrified trance and looked down at his knees. The boss was even interested in and comfortable with Sara's children now? This was wrong. He was good with kids too, why couldn't she see that? He didn't stand a chance then, did he?

---

Nick sat back and picked up his soda, hiding his thoughts behind his cup. He observed Sara, seeing she was completely comfortable with Grissom entertaining her child. Then he looked at his boss, who was smiling broadly at something Kaia had told him while the youngster chattered away, waving her arms to punctuate her words. He looked back at Sara, who caught his eye and smiled, holding his gaze for a second too long. When Kaia tugged on her arm she turned away, her concentration broken. Nick watched carefully, the way Kaia unconsciously mimicked certain aspects of Sara, along with an element of something else. Something familiar. He looked at her closely, examining her tiny frame. Her hair and eyes matched her mother's exactly, but her eyebrows and nose were her own, or were they? Nick tried to think where he had seen something similar. He examined the girl's build. Her shoulders powerful, her arms muscled, her hands strong. He watched as she sat still, listening to Grissom, and noted the set of her shoulders and the way she held herself. Where had he seen that before? A peel of deep laughter from Grissom drew his attention to the boss, just as the dance lights threw his profile into relief. There was that shoulder set, the powerful arms and hands. The lights changed and showed off the bugman's face. Nick drew in a sharp breath; Kaia had Grissom's features. It was subtle but it was there, he was almost positive. Sara looked up and saw him staring. Catching his gaze again she gave him a tiny smile before turning back to her conversation. Nick exhaled slowly; was it possible? Could Kaia be Grissom's child? And if so, what about Sydney? Nick drained his soda then stood and headed for the restroom. He needed a chance to think.


	17. Chapter 17

Brass and Doc were too easy to convert- were they in on it or changing views? Grissom and Sara turned similar thoughts over in their minds as they watched the performance continue. Nick hadn't come back and Warrick, Catherine and Greg had returned to the dance floor with Kaia, Lindsey and another teenage girl who was hanging with Cath's daughter. Brass and Doc were deep in conversation and seemed to be preoccupied for the time being. Sara let her right hand fall below the table rim, out of sight everyone but Grissom. Slowly, carefully, she finger spelled a handful of words and then got up and headed toward the ladies room. She relieved herself, checked her appearance then took the hallway that led backstage. Moments later Grissom joined her. He closed the door behind him and sank onto a bench, pulling Sara onto his lap. She rested against his chest and he tangled his fingers in her hair while taking one of her hands in his and entwining their fingers; she wrapped her free arm around his waist.

"What are we going to about Brass and Doc?" asked Grissom. "We have them on our side for now, but…"

"I don't want to think about it," yawned Sara. "They know they're not to tell Catherine we're onto her, and to pass along information and play along with her for now. I'm not doing anything other than enjoying the show tonight. I'm too tired."

"How are you feeling?" asked Grissom, concerned. He touched her forehead and checked her pulse. She smiled into his shirt then hauled herself to her feet, pulling him up too.

"I'm fine, just tired." Looping her arm through his she lead him out through the door at the other end of the room and up to the stage entrance. There they stood and watched the action up close, seeing the fever of excitement in the twin's faces.

"If we don't go back now, they'll miss us," Grissom almost yelled into her ear after a few minutes. Reluctantly they headed back to the room filled with instrument cases. Sara was about to open the door to the hallway when Grissom stopped her. She turned around, the door at her back, a question in her eyes. He stepped forward, putting his hands on the door at her waist level. She raised an eyebrow, her brown eyes locked on his blue ones. He reached up with one hand, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear before tracing her jaw line with his fingers. Very gently he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back he ran his hands down her back and linked his fingers. She smiled and rested her hands against his shoulders.

"Where did that come from?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, "my butterfly."

"As I love you, my very own Bugman," she breathed. He kissed her again then released her. He was about to open the door when she spoke again.

"Griss, I think Nick has figured it out." Grissom stopped and looked at her.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think I want to tell him, if he asks me," she replied. "I owe him a lot. I'm closer to him than the others and I don't like deceiving him."

"Ok," answered Grissom, thoughtfully. "How about if I pair you with him on your next shift?"

"Sounds great," she replied, opening the door.

---

Catherine sat watching the band, ignoring the idle conversation at the table. She concentrated on the girls in the band. It was really hard to see their faces well in this light, but she thought the girl on guitar looked a little like Finn, who was half hidden behind the drums. Suddenly Lindsey and Kaia ran up to the table, gasping for breath and laughing. Warrick, Nick and Greg followed at a more sedate pace. While Lindsey told her mother about something Warrick had told her Kaia scanned the room surreptitiously, looking for her parents. She saw them emerge from the hallway and made eye contact with her father. He nodded.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Kaia, pointing, "there's my mom. Where did she go while we were dancing?"

"The restroom I think," replied Catherine, turning to look. The others followed suite, gapping at the sight of Grissom and Sara stood so close together while Grissom whispered in the brunettes' ear. Sara was clearly laughing and answered him back in the same intimate manner. The two wandered over to the bar and grabbed waters and bags of chips before heading back for the table, resuming their normal careful boundaries manner. Settling back down with their coworkers, Grissom tossed a bag of chips to Kaia and opened a water for her.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"You're welcome. Are you having fun?" Kaia nodded with enthusiasm.

"Are you?" she asked, perching on the edge of his knee. Grissom nodded.

"Of course. Tonight has been very educational." Kaia popped a chip into her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"Educational and entertaining," amended Grissom.

"Educational?" asked Catherine, bewildered. Grissom stared at her.

"Surely you have noticed a great many things about the youth of our city tonight Catherine? Or even the unique blend of gothic, rock, classical and new age music that these girls are performing? I haven't heard a single song that was written by someone else and the crowd has loved everything they've played."

"They are really popular," said Lindsey, leaning around her mother. "All my friends talk about them at school. There's at least a hundred people here from my grade." She turned to Kaia, a wistful look in her eyes. "Do you know if they're going to play Shards of Fear? It's my favorite." Kaia shrugged.

"I have no idea. I can ask if you want. They don't have much time left, it's getting way late." She bounced off Grissom's knee and darted into the crowd, vanishing. Lindsey stared after her. Catherine stared at Sara, who occupied herself with snagging a handful of chips.

Backstage Kaia climbed the stairs to the stage door and slipped into the shadows by the curtain. When Sydney and Sophie made eye contact with her she signed her request. Sydney gave her the tiniest of nods and continued playing. Sophie winked and nudged Belle, mouthing the change of plans. A few minutes later another song ended and Eden pulled her mike from its stand and walked forward.

"Hey guys, we have time for one request tonight so here's Sarai who's going to sing Shards of Fear for you," announced Eden, handing her mike off to Kaia as the younger girl danced out onto the stage.

---

At the table Lindsey shrieked and leapt to her feet, bounding into the crowd, grabbing her friends who were cheering. The CSI's exchanged glances.

"The song is about fear and how it can cripple a person. The message is to stop and think and see if you can do anything to disarm your fear," said Sara. She got to her feet and accepted Nick's offer of a dance.

Catherine watched as Sara danced with Nick, laughing easily, happily. Was she imagining the tension between the brunette and Grissom? No, impossible! When the pounding beat came to an end Sara and Nick came back to the table to talk to the group. They had barely opened their mouths when they noticed Kaia helping Sydney to stand on stage. The little girl helped her sister to a chair in front of the drums and then passed her the cello and bow. Eden put down her guitar, pulled a pair of drumsticks from her left boot and took Sydney's prior place. Kaia handed Sydney the microphone and the crowd fell silent.

"Hey guys, I hope you've been enjoying yourselves tonight," the crowd screamed and Sydney grinned.

"Ok, well I'm glad but I have to tell you that our next song is kind of on a more serious note. Last year a resident of Las Vegas, a Crime Scene Investigator, was kidnapped and pinned under a car in the desert and left to die. I'm sure those of you who watch the news or read the paper will remember that the CSI survived and made her way through the desert until she was rescued. So this new song is called Ordeal and is dedicated to the bravery of Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Silence fell as Sydney handed the mike back to Kaia and settled her bow, closing her eyes.

---

At the table Sara froze, a water bottle in her hand stopped in mid air. When Sydney began to play the entire room stood still, transfixed. The cello filled the air and suddenly Sara was transported back to those frightening moments, leaving her breathless. The music changed with each step of her ordeal. When Natalie had tazered her the music took on a metallic tone, guitar and bass weaving through the cello in a screechy way. When the car fight began Sophie launched into a strong, heart pounding piano part she had labored over for weeks in order to master. Kaia's vocals tied the whole thing together, captivating everyone. The music changed tone constantly, giving sentiment to every aspect of Sara's ordeal. The entrapment, the wildlife, the rain, near drowning, escape and the long, excruciating hours in the baking desert heat were laced with the raw emotion in Kaia's lyrics, creating a horrific yet amazing picture of courage and the will to survive. When Kaia's voice trailed off the cello continued; promising new life and another chance, showing victory, however fragile.

---

The crowd was silent as Sydney's bow fell away from the last note. Sara felt Grissom's hands on her shoulders and realized there were tears streaming down her face. Catherine stepped forward and gently wiped the tears away with a napkin as Grissom wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind and quietly asked if she was ok. She was about to respond when the crowd positively exploded.

When the noise eventually quieted enough for Sydney to speak, the younger twin got to her feet, balancing awkwardly on one leg.

"I hope those are cries of approval," she joked, "because it took me a long time to write that." Someone yelled, another whistled, and third shrieked appreciation. "Ok, well thank you. You all know why we're here tonight; to raise money for the Las Vegas missing person's charity. People disappear from their homes and lives every day because the world we live in is torn apart by hate and anger and it is our job to make sure that they are found and brought home safely. We are the next generation and we will inherit what we sow now. If we sow a field of bitterness and hate, prejudice and anger we will reap all of those things further down the road. We are the future, and we must make of that future the best we can. To that end, all proceeds from tonight go to the charity. If you wish to make a donation please see Simon by the exit as you leave. Thank you all for coming tonight. Have a safe and happy Halloween. And I hope you enjoy this final piece. It's not one of ours, but I like the message it gives." She stepped back from the microphone and slipped back into her chair, once again taking up her cello. She glanced at the others, who nodded and grinned. Once again their music soared. Sydney's cello, Eden on drums, Belle on bass and Sophie back on guitar. Kaia's voice was so pure it almost hurt to listen to.

There's a dream, I feel  
So rare, so real  
All the world in union  
The world as one

Gathering together  
One mind, one heart  
Every creed, every colour  
Once joined, never apart

Searching for the best in me  
I will find what I can be  
If I win, lose or draw  
It's a victory for all

It's the world in union  
The world as one  
As we climb to reach our destiny  
A new age has begun

"What is this?" asked Nick, amazed.

"The World in Union," replied Grissom.

"It's great," said Greg, enthusiastically.

"I've heard it before," said Warrick, "but never as good as this. These girls have real talent!"

We may face high mountains  
Must cross rough seas  
We must take our place in history  
And live with dignity

Just to be the best I can  
That's the goal for every man  
If I win, lose or draw  
It's a victory for all

It's the world in union  
The world as one  
As we climb to reach our destiny  
A new age has begun

It's the world  
The world in union  
A new age has begun

The CSI's all listened intently along with the crowd, savoring every last note until the song ended and the curtain pulled across. The audience screamed their approval and the curtain pulled back again to reveal the stars. Belle, Eden, Rory, Sarai and Finn stood in a line at the front of the stage and bowed to the crowd before disappearing once more behind the velvet drapes. The house lights came up; eleven o'clock had arrived and it was time to go home. As one the CSI's all turned to look at Sara, who sighed and motioned them to follow her. Grissom nudged her gently and winked when she met his gaze; all was proceeding according to plan. Sara knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Inside the five girls were packing away instruments. When the nightshift crew walked in they stopped and looked up, grinning at Sara. Sara looked at her girls, clustered together in the middle of the room.

"Did you like it?" asked Rory, a hopeful smile on her face. Sara started to cry again and stepped forward, opening her arms. Her three daughters tumbled into them. Belle and Eden looked at Grissom who nodded and took a step forward.

"Eden, Belle, this is Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Doc and Captain Brass of the LVPD Crime Lab nightshift. Team, this Eden and Belle, also known as Evangeline and Alexis."

Hello's and congratulations on the performance echoed around the room while Sara and the girls disentangled themselves. Sydney and Sophie turned to face the team. Catherine, Greg and Warrick gasped. The others appeared visibly shocked.

"Hi," said Sophie, throwing an arm around Syd's shoulders, "I'm Sophie Anne Sidle, and yes, I'm Sydney's twin. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you had a good time." She grinned wickedly at them.

---

Hey guys, just a quick note. If you haven't heard the song i mentioned, 'the world in union' and are interested in it you can find several versions on itunes. The best i've ever heard was performed by Ladysmith Black Mambazo and PJ Powers but i haven't been able to find an mp3 version unfortunately. Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Up close Catherine could see what the shadows of the stage had hidden from her; Sydney and Sophie were identical down to the last freckle. Without the cast and the different clothes she wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. They were also the spitting image of their mother. With Sara standing next to her three girls Catherine could see just how clearly they resembled her.

Nick examined the three siblings carefully. The twins were almost exact replicas of Sara and while Kaia had the same pale skin, brown eyes and chocolate hair he could definitely see Grissom in her. It was in the way she held herself, in her musculature and her facial features. He wondered idly if the others had picked up on it; the similarities were subtle but they were still there.

Greg looked at Sara and her daughters then turned slightly to look at Warrick, who shrugged and shook his head. He hadn't seen it coming either. Greg felt slightly better; at least he wasn't the only one caught off guard then.

Brass rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched the three girls chatter animatedly with their mother. Something wasn't right here; he couldn't put his finger on it but it was there alright, he'd bet his badge on it.

Next to him Doc watched as Grissom started to talk to the other two girls, asking questions about their show. His friend seemed to have been hiding things from him.

It was Doc who finally found his voice first.

"So Kaia," he asked teasingly, "do you have a twin too?" the younger girl laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, no. Just me."

"What else are you hiding Sara?" wondered Catherine. Sara smiled and put an arm around each of her twins.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied, slyly. Catherine was about to make a smart reply when Warrick's cell phone rang. While he talked, the blonde examined Grissom, who was chatting thoughtfully with Alexis, Kaia and Evangeline. He didn't seem to have any problems talking with these youngsters. Further proof that he and Sara should be together! And an added bonus was the fact that Sara's children seemed to like him.

Greg watched Grissom quietly, thinking. He and Sara seemed to be getting along well, when they weren't fighting. And her kids were obviously comfortable around him, something that surprised the ex-lab tech. Even more so though, was the bugman's ease of character around her children. That was something worth considering. Surely he couldn't begrudge them both happiness? Even if it meant they ended up together? When he felt Catherine turn her sharp gaze on him he immediately put on a sad face, fixing his gaze resolutely on Sara; let the blonde think he was still pining after his crush, it was time he had a little fun at her expense.

"Alright, we got some DNA results, let's go team," cried Warrick, jangling his car keys in the air.

"Now wait just a moment," cried Cath, "We haven't even gotten started here, we…" Warrick cut her off quickly.

"Everyone who rode with me, the bus is leaving the parking lot in two minutes. We got a break in the case." He barreled out the door, propelling Catherine along in front of him, with a wink to Greg, who followed at a slower pace with Nick behind him. They could hear Cath protesting their abrupt departure all the way out to the car.

---

No sooner had the CSI's left than Brass and Doc's phones went off simultaneously.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a busy night," sighed Doc, heading for the door. He paused in the doorway and looked at Grissom. "You and I are going to talk later," he promised, darkly. Grissom gave a tiny, bemused smile and nod. Brass just raised an eyebrow and followed the doctor out.

"You are so gonna get it from Catherine later," sighed Sydney.

"Did you see the look on her face?" crowed Kaia. "I almost wish they hadn't had to leave."

"Almost?" asked Grissom.

"I'm tired," sighed the twelve year old, "I just want to go home and go to bed."

"That sounds wonderful," sighed Evangeline, slinging her guitar over her shoulder.

---

When the tired group of Sidle-Grissom's arrived home Sara simply pulled the car into the garage rather than emptying out the musical equipment. Grissom was just picking up his car keys in the kitchen as the girls trooped upstairs to bed when his cell phone rang. Sara opened the hall closet and retrieved his service weapon for him, fastening it to his belt while he talked. When he hung up he was glaring.

"What's the matter?" asked Sara, concerned.

"That was the Sheriff," sighed Grissom, taking her hand in his and rubbing his eyes with the other. "There was a murder at The Bellagio, some famous celebrity from Japan and her attendants. He wants everyone on it. He ordered me to pull my entire team and bring them with me." He looked at her apologetically and squeezed her hand. Sara managed a half-hearted smile and trudged upstairs to change. Grissom went to see if Jamie would stay. The nanny agreed and immediately fell asleep again. Kati was passed out in her ladybug shaped bed; Grissom kissed her forehead and tucked the ant farm comforter around her. In the next room Kaia was already curled up in bed, her eyes firmly closed. The twins waved from the front door as first Grissom and then Sara drove away. With a sigh Sophie half dragged her twin back upstairs and helped her out of the corset.

"That was a blast," yawned Sydney as she scrubbed her face with a wash cloth.

"Definitely," agreed Sophie as she pulled on pj's.

---

Once they'd ditched their own vehicles and climbed into a CSI vehicle Sara leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, one hand clasped loosely with Grissom's.

"As your supervisor I am telling you to take the next two nights off," said Grissom, sternly. "And as your other half I'm telling you I think it's a brilliant idea as I am off tomorrow night also and I feel a cold coming on. I may be too sick to work the day after that." Sara laughed and opened her eyes to smile as he looked at her.

"I called the doctor on the way to the lab. I have an appointment at nine fifteen so I need to tell my boss I have to leave as soon as my shift is over."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Sara laughed again. "Do you think you are?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," she answered, shifting in her chair.

"So do I," he replied. "I wonder what it will be," he mused. Sara shrugged.

"It will be what it will be," she murmured.

"It would be nice if it was a boy," said Grissom, wistfully. Sara giggled. "On the other hand, I don't know anything other than a life filled with girls. Even the cats are all female," he sighed sadly.

"Poor you," cooed Sara, "all by yourself except for that daft dog." They laughed together as they pulled up at the crime scene. "Here we go again," she groaned, hauling herself out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and stomped around to the trunk, yanking her case out and stalking over to join her teammates, a scowl marring her normally beautiful features.

"Sara," called Catherine, as she strode over to the younger woman. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," said Nick quietly, putting a gentle hand on her elbow, "this sucks, on your night off."

"Yeah," said Sara, shrugging. Grissom walked over, case in one hand and flash light in the other while Brass trailed him, talking to another officer. He looked at Sara for a moment then looked away, frowning. Sara turned away, her eyes burning and her expression hurt. Catherine started forward, aiming for Grissom but he pulled ahead to talk to a paramedic. Catherine ground her teeth and moved back to Sara.

---

The suite was a mess; blood, upturned furniture and food everywhere. Three bodies were strewn amongst the chaos like trash, another lay on the bed, hands and feet bound and a knife embedded in the chest. Sara pulled on her blue jumpsuit, trying to suppress the urge to vomit. She put on her booties and picked up her kit, heading inside. She tried not to think longingly of her bed, and her children who were spending yet another night with the nanny. She tried not to think of her cat, who would have welcomed her home sick or not. She tried not to think about how tired she was and how nice it would have been to just have a damn day off. She swallowed and forced herself to smile, a weak attempt to stave off the gag reflex. She doubted anyone could fight off morning sickness. Nick gently pried her kit from her hand and pressed a camera into it instead.

"You look really unwell," he murmured. "I'll process if you do the pictures for me."

"You're a saint," she replied, equally quiet. "I knew there was a reason I like you." She got to work as Nick and Grissom combed the room while Greg took the bathroom and Cath and Warrick followed Brass to the room downstairs where the partiers were being detained.

---

Hours later they were packing up the evidence into the cars as the sun beat down overhead. Sara's skin had a green tinge to it, Grissom was screwing his eyes tight shut against a migraine and Greg was sneezing from all the dusting powder he had used in the bathroom. The scene had taken hours; their entire shift and then some. All any of them wanted was to go home, take a shower and sleep it off. After unloading and securing everything at the lab the team trudged outside to their personal vehicles. Grissom was about to get into his car when he noticed the time on his watch. Frantically he signaled Sara, who then leapt in her car and took off. Catherine watched her speed out of the parking lot before fixing her beady eyes on Grissom. He saw her marching toward him, stepped into his own car and peeled out, taking a different route but following Sara none the less. He would deal with Cath later; right now he had much more important things to do.

Sara arrived at the doctor's office moments before Grissom and hurried inside, apologizing profusely for her tardiness. She had taken her seat and was filling out paperwork when her husband slid into the bench next to her and pulled her closer, reading over her shoulder. When the nurse called her name he stood with her, taking her hand in his.

---

When her head hit the pillow an hour later Sara instantly fell asleep. Grissom lay facing her for a while, thinking. He traced the features of her face with a finger, watching the light rise and fall of her chest as her breathing took on that steady, even pattern of sleep. Eventually his body relaxed enough for sleep and he closed his eyes, drifting into oblivion with one of her hands clasped securely in his.

---

Sophie woke with a start, gasping from a nightmare. She sat up and tried to shake the images from her mind; Sydney trapped in a building while she and Kaia tried to get in to free her. Rubbing her eyes she staggered into the bathroom for a glass of water. She washed her face and was about to return to her bed when she heard a low thud and a groan. Poking her head into Sydney's room she found her twin on the floor, an arm draped over her eyes.

"You're supposed to sleep in the bed Syddie," she muttered, walking over and hauling the other girl to her feet. Sydney swayed on the spot so Sophie shoved her onto the bed and then went to refill the water glass and get some pain pills. When she returned she found Kaia in the doorway, her eyes raw and puffy, with Kati balanced in her arms while the little girl sobbed silently. Sophie handed the meds to Sydney and then took Kati from Kaia, rocking her youngest sister gently while talking softly, trying to comfort her. Sydney drained her water glass, set it down and scooted to the far side of the double bed. Kaia climbed in and took Kati back, settling her down as Sophie took the last spot available. They were squished in, but comfortable; they could fight nightmares, horrors and insomnia together.

---

Grissom woke suddenly, his heart pounding. The clock on his nightstand said he'd only been in bed an hour. He blinked, trying to force away his bad dreams and rolled over to check on his wife. Sara's breathing was labored, her hands clenching the sheets. Suddenly she screamed silently and thrashed her arms and legs. Grissom caught her hands and sat up, pulling her up into his chest. Her eyes flew open, soundless tears streaming down her face. Frantically she yanked her hands free, one flying to her still flat stomach, the other to her face. Grissom's heart twisted with pain, guessing what she had been dreaming. He wrapped his arms around her almost roughly, needing to feel her safely with him. She clung to him, her torso shaking with the effort of not crying out. When she struggled to move, and grabbed his hand as she looked up at him he knew immediately what she wanted and helped her off the bed. They went out into the hallway to check on their children and stopped in Sydney's doorway. Grissom sighed softly and moved into the room to cover the four girls with another blanket. They were tangled together in the middle of the bed, uneasy in their sleep. Sara walked around the far side of the bed and picked up one side of the blanket, tucking it carefully around Sydney and Kaia, Grissom did the same to Sophie and Kati. Sara kissed each of them while Grissom soothed a restless Sophie.

"This is my fault," whispered Sara, backing out of the room.

---

"Are you still thinking of leaving CSI?" asked Grissom as they settled back into their bed. Sara lay facing him, her eyes haunted. She took his hand and played with his fingers, not looking him in the eye as she spoke quietly.

"Would you be mad at me?" He put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Sara, I could never be mad at you. I've known it was coming, we talked about it before, remember?" she nodded and he continued, "besides, if you want that, then I will stand behind you one hundred percent, you know that don't you?" She pressed her fingertip lightly to the end of his nose and smiled a very watery smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just don't know what to do. I know I'm burning out and there's another set of complications now. We can't hide my pregnancy like we did last time. I don't know how we're going to do this. I can't even think straight and I,"

"Sshh," said Grissom, laying a hand on her arm, worried by her frantic tones. "Sara honey, relax, ok? We can handle this. You don't need to get so wound up. It'll be alright." They fell quiet as he stroked her arm, soothing her. She rested a hand against his chest, feeling the reassuringly steady beat of his heart and the warmth of his skin.

"You could take a leave of absence," he suggested quietly, "spend some time deciding what you want to do. Or you could take the University up on their offer. Whatever you want to do, my dear."

"I'm not sure," she replied, uncertainty layering her face and wavering in her voice.

"Then take all the time you need. There is no need to make any decisions in a hurry," he said, simply. She smiled and scooted over into his hold.

"My Bugman," she murmured in his ear, "whatever would I do without you?"

"I don't know," he replied, shifting so he could look down at her, "but I know that I couldn't do anything without you." Their eyes locked, a moment of perfect understanding. They didn't need words or signs to communicate, their eyes could do all the talking and right now the message was reflected in those brown and blue depths; they needed, and couldn't do without, each other.

------

Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. i will be posting the first part of a new story, called Multum in Parvo (latin for much in a little), in a few minutes. let me know what you think. love the reviews!!! have a great day,

Got Tea?


	19. Chapter 19

It was mid afternoon when Grissom and Sara staggered downstairs. In the kitchen they found the table set with cereal, fruit and orange juice. The sound of the washer and dryer could be heard from the laundry room beyond and when Grissom turned to look at the chore chart on the fridge he saw that everything was checked off.

"Look," he said, nudging Sara. She went to inspect it.

"They did everything, even our stuff."

"Except vacuuming," said Kaia from the doorway. "We didn't want to wake you. Come here, Grandma's on the phone." She vanished down the hallway, her parents following her. In Sara's tiny study/office the laptop was set up, facing out over the room while Sydney and Sophie signed frantically to Leah Grissom who was pictured on the screen. Grissom grinned,

'Hi mom,' he signed. Kati tugged on his leg until he looked down at her.

"Gwanma visit," she said, nodding frenetically. "Pwease?" Grissom looked at Sara, who was asking his mother the same thing.

An idea began to form in Grissom's mind as plans were made for a visit. When they retreated to the kitchen and sat down to eat he began to outline his thoughts for Kaia. Sydney poured coffee at the counter and passed the mugs over to Sara before sitting down with her own mug.

"So, how bad was it?" she asked.

"It wasn't," said Grissom, looking up. "I had Cath and Warrick working separately, and since I felt a migraine coming on," he winked at his children, "there wasn't much talking between the rest of us. We were at the scene our entire shift, so there weren't any opportunities for confrontation. They didn't learn anything."

"Good, that gives us time to prepare," said Kaia, leaning back in her chair and watching Kati rearrange the magnets on the fridge door. Her mind began to wander as she watched Kati play, running over thoughts and ideas. When Kati ran out of the room Sophie kicked her under the table and gave her a look. Kaia caught Sydney's eye; the other twin winked. Kaia hauled herself upright and nonchalantly inspected her nails, feeling her parents' eyes on her. Then she fixed first her father and then her mother with a wide eyed I'm-so-innocent smile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her sisters doing the same thing.

"So," she drawled, "is there anything you guys would like to tell us?"

"I don't think so," said Grissom, trying to be serious and unwaveringly defying their stares, "Can you think of anything dear?" he asked his wife. Sara started to shake her head, and then caved with a sigh.

"What tipped you off?" she asked.

"Lots of things," replied Sophie.

"But breakfast cemented it the other day," finished Sydney. Sara looked at her blankly. "You used Kati's secret ingredient of the day," said Sydney, grinning. "It was quite disgusting really, almost put me off my own food."

"What?" asked Sara, "Spit it out, what did I do."

"You put ketchup in your oatmeal," laughed Kaia. Sara grimaced and looked at her husband, who suppressed a smile and a look of disgust at the same time.

"Well, it tasted ok at the time," said Sara, trying to defend herself. The girls laughed at her until Sara gave up and joined in.

"Do you know when?" asked Sophie, getting up to put bowls in the dishwasher.

"Nope, we just know yes right now," answered Sara, getting up tickling Kaia before helping clear the table.

"Cool," said Syd, balancing on one leg as she wiped a cloth over the counter. She was about to hop over to the table when Kati blew past, a plastic butterfly in her hands. The little girl slammed into her father's legs.

"Up," she commanded haughtily, yanking on his pant leg. Grissom obeyed.

"Up what?" he asked gently. Kati sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Pwease. Now look, butterfwy."

"Yep, what color is it Kati?" asked Grissom.

"Porpol and bwrown. It's a porpol empewer butterfwy."

"Very good," grinned Grissom, taking the butterfly and setting it on the counter. Kati clapped her hands.

"We go see Henwi now. Pway with tawantuwa." Kati giggled and squirmed in Grissom's arms until he carried her out of the room in the direction of the basement. Kaia shuddered and shut the dishwasher door.

"So what are we doing today mom?" she asked, boosting herself up onto the counter as Sara's cell phone began to ring.

---

While Grissom took Kati to the pet store to get food for cats, dog and bugs, Sara took the older girls to the grocery store. They were loading the last of the bags into the car when Greg walked up behind them.

"Good afternoon ladies, may I have the pleasure of your joining me for a cup of coffee?" Sara raised her eyebrows and looked her daughters, who shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, not too long though, we have perishables in the car."

"Then it is just as well there is a Starbucks at the end of the lot, isn't it?" asked Greg, bowing.

"What is going on?" demanded Kaia, glaring at him. Greg dropped his act.

"Ok, it's like this…" he began.

---

The front door banged shut behind Sophie before she could catch it. She followed Kaia into the kitchen where Syd and their mom were unloading food. Moments later Grissom walked in, wrapping an arm around Sara's waist and kissing her temple.

"Hello dear," he said, a hint of something Sophie couldn't quite identify in his voice. Sara met his next kiss and then ducked under his arm to put the last box of cereal in the pantry.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing dear," he replied. Sophie winced, wrong move! Sara straightened, fixing her gaze sternly on her husband.

"So dad, guess who we saw today," said Sydney hurriedly, as she hopped across the kitchen to the table. She sat on the edge and tickled Hank, who had come up to sniff her cast.

"Who?"

"Greg," Kaia put in. "He wanted to take us out for coffee."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! He had, um… a proposition for us. That's what he said, right?" said Syd.

"Yep," agreed Sophie, perching next to her twin.

"And?" prompted Grissom.

"Well, let's see… how did he phrase it?" mused Sophie. Sydney elbowed her.

"He said he had some valuable information, which he would reveal if and only if mom promised to help him." The twins laughed. Grissom raised an eyebrow. Sara smirked. Kaia grinned mischievously.

"Are you going to get to the point or do I have to guess?" probed Grissom. Sophie laughed harder; Sydney elbowed her again and started to explain.

"He said that Catherine is trying to set you guys up and she has the whole team in on it, including Brass and Doc, who we know are now on our side. So Greg wants mom to pretend she's dating him."

Grissom's mouth opened slightly in shock, his eyebrows ceasing together in displeasure. Slowly he shook his head as a scowl made its way over his features.

"Don't panic," Kaia jumped in, "we told him that she wouldn't lie so he agreed that they could make it gestures or silly little things that could be taken either way."

"Yeah," added Sophie, "he admitted he had a crush on mom a while back and he's wanted revenge on Cath for a while now; something to do a case, ballistics gel and red paint. He just wants to spice things up for her. Figures she's too nosy."

"And he promised there's no romantic interest, he's been talking to that new intern in the morgue," nodded Sara.

"I like this," said Grissom slowly, "Cath's plot is unraveling around her. Oh I can't wait to see her realize what she's done," he laughed and petted Hank absently. "Kaia, you need to think about what we should do with Brass and Doc," he continued, smirking.

"I have a few ideas," said Kaia, passing him a sheet of paper from her pocket.

"Where's Kati?" asked Sara, suddenly.

"Playing with her bugs," replied Grissom vaguely as he read.

"I'd better go check," began Sara but stopped as the little girl came barreling into the kitchen at top speed.

"Mommy look, daddy got me buggies," she cried, waving her closed fist at her mother.

"He did?" asked Sara, crouching down to look. Kati nodded vigorously and opened her hand. Kaia screamed, Sophie gasped, Sydney's mouth fell open and Kati bounced on the spot with glee, giggling to herself. The large black edged, brown cockroach hissed and began to climb Kati's sleeve.

"He's bewuteeful," squealed Kati.

"Kati, you promised you wouldn't take them out of the habitat when I'm not there," said Grissom, nervously.

"You are here," said Kati, surprised. Sara straightened, growling under her breath and spun to face her husband.

"Gil Grissom," she barked, "What do you think…"

Grissom held up his hands in defense, backing up until he hit the kitchen counter. Sara advanced on him, her eyes flashing. Sydney, Sophie and Kaia stumbled over each other as they fled from the room. Kati crawled under the kitchen table to play with the newly named Buzz, a huge grin on her face as the creature crawled across her t-shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

"How many are there?" growled Sara as she stalked toward her husband, her face deadly calm.

"Three," answered Grissom, swallowing.

"Thwee buggies," cried Kati, clapping as Buzz crawled through her hair. "Thwee buggies all for me," she sang, crawling out from under the table to dance around the room. Sara grabbed her by the arm to stop her from escaping into the rest of the house.

"That's very nice Kati, but they need to stay in their cage unless daddy says they can come out. And right now mommy says they need to go back in the cage."

"Its cawld a habbitaat," said Kati, carefully pronouncing the word as best as she could. "Not a cage," the little girl stamped her foot and frowned at her mother. "I want to pway with my buggies," she cried. Sara gave Grissom a death glare and looked meaningfully at the floor. Grissom nodded and picked up both daughter and hissing roach.

"Let's go find Fizz and Fred, shall we?" he asked her as they left the room. Sara followed at a safe distance, knowing she wouldn't rest until the 'habitat' and it's 'buggies' was secured in the basement where it belonged. She would not have bugs of any kind loose in her house. To her horror she discovered her spouse had set up the new habitat in her office. And the lid was off. And Fizz and Fred were clearly not where they were supposed to be.

"Right," said Sara, trying to keep her voice even. She back toward the door, her eyes on Grissom. "You will call me when you find the missing… things…" she shuddered.

"Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches," supplied Grissom, helpfully.

"When you find them," said Sara, her grip on her self control slipping. "Until then, the rest of us will be out doing something."

"What?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know," snapped Sara. "I just need to get Kaia out of here before a bug creeps up on her and she gets hysterical. Just find the blasted things and then call me."

Grissom watched her march out and heard her shout for the older girls to come downstairs. He looked at Kati, who was standing in the middle of the room with Buzz perched on the top of her head while she stared at the empty habitat.

"My buggies are gone," she wailed, bursting into tears. Grissom extracted Buzz from his daughter's hair, deposited him in the habitat and put the lid back on. Then he picked up Kati and sat in the desk chair, putting her on his knee so he could sooth her. Out in the hallway the front door banged shut. Grissom sighed and wiped away Kati's tears.

---

Sara loaded her kids into the car and, not knowing what else to do and unable to come up with something better, drove to the mall. For an hour they wandered around the lower level until Sydney requested they stop so she could rest her arms. They sat in the food court and drank lemonade; people watching and making up stories. Sara was about to suggest they head upstairs to a department store when something caught her eye.

"Is that Greg again?" asked Sophie, twisting in her seat to get a better look.

"Yep," said Sara, "and that's Nick and David from the morgue."

"I'm sorry," said Sydney with a shudder, "but I just can't see wanting to work with bodies. It would seriously give me the creeps."

"I work with bodies," said Sara, "and so does your father," she added with a dark smile.

"Yeah, but you don't cut them up and take them apart," said Kaia. "I couldn't do it either. What if it was someone you knew?" Sara looked at Sophie, who shrugged.

"I'm a scientist too, science is science, no matter what form it comes in," said the older twin, before she turned her attention back to Greg. On the other side of the food court Greg, Nick and David were ordering Chinese. Within moments of settling at a table they were joined by Catherine and Warrick. Kaia pursed her lips and thought for a moment, then tugged Sophie's scarf from around her neck and wrapped it around her own head like a Muslim Hijab. She pulled an eyeliner pencil from her mom's purse and had Sophie heavily outline her eyes, then donned her reading glasses, zipped up her coat and took the book she had purchased earlier and walked toward the CSI table as though she had every right in the world to be there. Sara watched in disbelief as Kaia strolled up to the table one over from her colleagues and sat with her back to them, pretending to read.

"Wow," said Sydney. "I wish I had guts like that."

"Uh huh," agreed Sophie. Sara just shook her head and took a sip of lemonade.

---

Two hours later and Grissom still hadn't called to say he had rounded up the bugs. Sara looked at her watch; it was getting late and the girls were hungry. Her fellow team members had left, leaving Kaia to report that they were simply having dinner and discussing a case. With a sigh, and a mental promise to wring Grissom's neck, she led the girls into a small restaurant tucked away in a corner of the third floor of the mall. It served pizza, soup and a reasonable assortment of vegetarian fare. As her children ate Sara sat and thought about what to do. Right now she was on the verge of marching home and calling an exterminator, never mind her husband's affection for creepy crawlies. Then she thought of Kati, the little girl would be heartbroken. Why couldn't her child just play with dolls and tea sets? When her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

'Got them all. Safe in basement. Come home please?'

With a scowl she snapped the phone shut and went to settle the bill.

---

When Sara walked into the house the first thing she did was check her office. There were no bugs. She sent her children upstairs to get ready for bed and then went into the kitchen, hoping to find her husband. When she saw he wasn't there she turned in the direction of the basement but stopped when a howl echoed out of the laundry room. What the heck? She opened the closed door and had to step back quickly as four furious felines bolted out of their captivity, yowling angrily. A bark from the back door; Hank was locked out as well. Sara let him in and gave him some attention as well as his dinner, and then headed for the basement. Grissom was just closing the door behind him and locking it when she walked up. She leaned against the wall and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to turn around and notice her. He did.

"Hello dear," he tried. Sara just stared at him. He spread his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry," he said, hopefully. Sara glared.

"What possessed you to buy her bugs?" she asked, her voice deadly calm. He looked honestly surprised, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"She begged," he replied.

"Ok," said Sara, agreeably, "that's fine. Why though, did you put them in _my_ office, where she could get them out and let them loose?"

"Umm," he struggled for words.

"We had a deal Griss; all bugs stay in the basement, in their habitats, behind a locked door. We may have a child who shares your obsession, but we also have another one who is terrified of said obsession." Grissom swallowed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just about to put them in the basement, honestly I was. But you came home and I didn't think she would let them out while I came to see if you needed help."

"She's four," stated Sara, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I think I learned that lesson very well tonight," he agreed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sara couldn't help it; she grinned back. Grissom grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked as he pressed his face into her hair.

"I suppose," she mumbled back as she kissed his neck. She pulled back and looked at him. "Just keep your damn bugs out of my house, ok?" He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her, stopping cold when a scream ricocheted down the stairs and thorough out the house. They were up the steps in seconds, thundering down the hallway to Kaia's room. The middle child was on top of the desk in her pj's, shaking with terror. The twins tumbled into the room moments after their parents, looking for the cause of the shrieks issuing from Kaia's mouth as the terrified girl pointed wildly at the bed. The covers were drawn back, as if Kaia had been about to get in. Sara stared for a moment, and then felt her stomach sink when something moved. Grissom lifted Kaia down from the desk, holding on to her, trying to calm her. Sara advanced on the bed, stopping short when she heard a tiny giggle come from under it.

"Katarina Paige," she said, in her most authoritative-you-are-so-in-major-trouble parent tone, "come out here this instant." There was another giggle and then Kati crawled out from under the bed on the other side, out of parental reach. The little girl smiled angelically and reached out a hand to the creature that was creeping across the bed.

"Hi Henwi," she sang out, all too innocently.

---

Hey guys, i thought we needed a little comic relief here; i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kati was dying to get up to mischief so i had to let her! I have updated my profile page if you're interested.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, have a great day,

Got Tea?


	21. Chapter 21

Sara lay on the bed with her head on Grissom's chest while he played with her hair with one hand and held the latest forensics journal in the other. Sara tried to relax; she was exhausted but sleep would not come. Years of living at night had taken that ability away. It had taken almost two hours to calm Kaia enough to get her to sleep, though that was sharing Sophie's bed, and not in her own. Kati, after a long lecture from Grissom, was banned from playing with all bugs for a week and was now in charge of a handful of extra chores for the time being. Sara shifted, trying to get comfortable. Her back ached ferociously.

"So how did you catch them?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Isis caught Fizz, which is why we had to lock the animals up."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes. Isis bit me though; I swear that cat hates me. We found Fuzz in Hank's bowl. Both are now secure in the basement, with Buzz." They were quiet for a while; Sara thought he had gone back to reading and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She started slightly when he began to talk again.

"What are we going to do with Kati? She's more trouble than the other three were multiplied together."

Sara giggled into his shirt.

"She'll be bringing in dead animals to dissect next," she murmured, playing with a button.

"Well, it's very educational you know," said Grissom. "I learn a great deal from autopsies on," he didn't get to finish. Sara hauled herself upright and yanked the journal from his hands, tossing it to the bottom of the bed.

"I will not have dead animals in this house," she growled, meeting his eyes squarely. "I let you keep bugs and spiders and do weird experiments, but I am drawing the line at the dead animals. You can wait until she's older and then take her to the body farm." Grissom laughed and pulled her arms until she was straddling his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, on both sides of her face, running his thumbs over her eyebrows and then tracing her lips.

"I was joking," he whispered. "I like live animals better and I have no desire to experiment here when I have you and the girls. That's what work is for." He ran his index finger over the nose then slid his hand through her hair and around her neck, gently massaging her. When her eyes fluttered partially shut he leaned forward for a gentle, loving kiss. He felt her melt in his arms and gently laid her out on the bed, lying next to her and stroking her face and arms. Sara caught his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his, then pulled him closer, until he was leaning over her. She smiled angelically and then pulled him down for a long, slow, agonizingly romantic kiss. When he pulled away to breathe he took her with him, rolling onto his back and pulling her onto his chest. She groaned softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My back," she moaned, biting her lip. Grissom ran a hand through her hair and gently helped her into a sitting position before pulling off her shirt and bra, then lying her back down on the bed. Slowly and gently at first, he began to massage the tension out of her muscles, murmuring quietly to her. He felt her relax and put more pressure in his movements, smiling when she sighed with pleasure.

---

Griss and Sara were sitting opposite each other on the bed playing cards when they heard Sydney's alarm go off. Sara picked up Grissom's discarded card and added it to hers, then put them down.

"I win," she grinned, leaning forward to kiss him before getting up. She pulled on a pair of socks and stretched as Grissom stood up and shoved his feet into a pair of slippers. They hadn't bothered to put on pj's because they hadn't slept; instead playing cards, doing crosswords and talking, simply spending time together.

"Breakfast or wake up calls?" asked Sara.

"Breakfast," grinned Grissom, heading for the door. "Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared. Sara rolled her eyes and plucked Ghost off the bed, cuddling her kitty as she walked into Sydney's room. Sara started when she saw Syd was already dressed and seated at the desk, reading a textbook. A sheaf of papers neatly stapled together was sitting next to the printer. Sara picked it up and looked at the date.

"Did you write this last night?" she asked, flipping through twenty-odd pages.

"Most of it," sighed Sydney, putting a marker in her page and closing the book. Sara frowned at the dark rings under Sydney's eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"About two hours I think," yawned Syd. "I can't get used to this night sleeping thing. I thought it would be nice to have a break from work, but hey, what can you do?" she hauled herself to her feet and stuffed the book and the report into her backpack before grabbing her crutches. "See you downstairs," she sighed and walked out the room. Sara watched her go, frowning. In Sophie's room she found a lump of covers concealing girl and cat in the middle of the bed. When she peeled back the quilt Sophie didn't even stir. Duck raised her head and flicked her tail.

"Rise and shine," called Sara, grabbing the pillow. Sophie growled and yanked the covers back over her head. "Ok," agreed Sara, "sleeping does sound better than getting up right now, but you'll be missing BIOLOGY LAB and that PHYSICS LECTURE you've been going on about forever and a day now."

"Ok, I'm up," announced Sophie, throwing back her covers and bounding into the bathroom. Sara grinned and moved on down the hallway. It seemed Kaia had moved back to her own bed sometime during the night. When she walked in to Kaia's room Sara had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud. Kaia was lying flat on her stomach with her head under the pillow. Next to her, Fuzz the cat not Fuzz the roach, was imitating her. Sitting on the edge of the bed Sara ran her hand over Kaia's back.

"Wakey wakey rise and shine," she called quietly as Ghost leapt from her free arm and walked up Kaia's spine.

"No," came the usual grumble. Ghost stuck her head under the pillow and shoved her nose in Kaia's ear. The girl yelped and sat up.

"Good morning," smiled Sara. Kaia scowled and stomped off to the bathroom. Sara looked down at Ghost, whose paws were resting on Sara's stomach. "Thank you," she said and picked up the cat again, heading for the stairs, after checking Kati was still asleep. In the kitchen Sydney and Grissom were talking about some psychological theory over bowls of cereal. Sara helped herself to some rice crispies, listening quietly and joining in occasionally. She watched Sydney's face, seeing the lack of enthusiasm and exhaustion there. Something was wrong, and Sara had a feeling she knew what it was. Her concentration was shattered though when Sophie bounced downstairs and into the kitchen, a tangle of thoughts and ideas about her biology lab spilling out of her. Grissom listened patiently as Sydney fell silent and pulled out her psychology book again, an uncharacteristic frown settling in her brow. When Sophie went quiet long enough to eat a mouthful of cereal Grissom caught Sara's eye; he had seen it too. Finally Kaia crept in, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Kaia was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a morning person. She slumped into her chair and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Kaia," called Grissom, from across the table.

"What's good about it?" mumbled the girl around a bite of toast. She swallowed. "I have a vocabulary test in English, a dead frog lab in science and a speech in social studies."

"Well, survive that and you get to spend three hours in the gym," Sydney pointed out, getting to her feet. "Let's go, we'll be late."

---

Two hours later Grissom and Sara dropped Kati off at preschool then drove to the doctor's office. While they were waiting to be seen they talked about Sydney.

"She's miserable Griss," said Sara, leaning into him.

"I know. She thinks she has to do as well as Sophie and as well as we did in school," he sighed and laced his fingers with hers.

"I think she's struggling too," said Sara, slowly. "She was up all night working on a paper, and she failed a test last week, right before she fell down the stairs at work."

"How do we talk her into doing what she wants to do?" asked Grissom.

"I'm still working on that part," murmured Sara as the nurse called them.

After the nurse left them in the exam room Grissom sat on the table next to Sara, pulling her into his arms. She leaned backwards into him, closing her eyes.

"Have I mentioned today just how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear.

"No," came the sleepy reply, "I don't believe you have."

"Well I do, to the ends of the earth and back again." There was a tap at the door, and then Doctor Ari Glass walked in, a chart in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Hello Sara, Gil," she said. "I thought you'd be back sometime."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Sara. Ari laughed.

"Sometimes you just know."

"Really?" Sara was curious.

"Yep! So, any idea how far along you are?"

"Not a clue," said Grissom. "We sort of realized by accident."

"Hmm, is that a theme? I seem to remember you telling me that the first time I saw you. How is Kati anyway?" Grissom looked at Sara, she raised an eyebrow.

"That bad?" asked Ari, a twinkle in her eye.

"She has an obsession with bugs," began Sara

"Which she comes by honestly," Grissom jumped in.

"But she thinks everyone should like them too. And _someone_ decided to buy her Madagascar Hissing Roaches without consulting her mother and then proceeded to leave the habitat where she could get into it by herself."

"Oh no," laughed the doctor.

"Oh yes," countered Sara.

"You're leaving out the best part," said Grissom. Ari stared at him. "When we finally rounded them up and put them in the basement she somehow managed to get Henri out without me knowing about it."

"Who's Henri?"

"The tarantula," said Sara. Ari shuddered. "My thoughts exactly," Sara agreed. "So anyway she took the spider upstairs and put it in Kaia's bed." Ari's eyes widened in horror.

"Kaia is the one that doesn't like bugs, right?" she asked. Sara nodded.

"If Kaia hadn't freaked out it would have been funny," said Grissom.

"Excuse me?" squeaked Sara. "If I ever find a spider or bug or creepy crawly anything in our bed you will be sleeping in the basement with all your experiments." Ari was laughing now.

"Your house must be quiet mad," she said, motioning for Grissom to get off the table.

"It is," they sighed together. Ari shook her head.

"I told you when Kati was born that she was going to be a handful," she said.

After the routine physical and questions, Ari asked Sara to lie flat on the table while she hooked up the ultra sound.

"So when did you realize you're pregnant again?" asked Ari as she manipulated the device with one hand and look intently at the screen.

"A few days ago," said Sara. "I was throwing up a lot and Griss found unopened tampons under the sink and then the math didn't add up."

"I'll say it didn't," said Ari, looking at them "You have no idea how far along you are?" They shook their heads. Ari pointed to the screen. "Sara, you're about sixteen weeks pregnant."

"Wow," said Sara, her voice soft. Grissom moved closer to her and squeezed her hand. Ari pointed out various parts on the screen; the head, arms and legs.

"When can we find out the sex?" asked Grissom.

"Who says we're going to?" demanded Sara, playfully.

"We always have before," said Grissom, his eyes pleading with hers.

"What are you going to do if it's another girl?" asked Sara, shifting uncomfortably on the table. Grissom smoothed her hair back and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm fine either way," he murmured, "but don't tell me a boy wouldn't be nice!" He kissed her ear and teasingly dragged the tip of his tongue ever so gently across the lobe before pulling back. Sara's breath caught in her throat and she glared daggers at him while Ari's back was turned.

"Give it another month or so and we should be able to tell," said Ari, turning back around. "Ok, Sara, we just need some blood and that's it. As she put the tourniquet on Sara's arm the brunette paled considerably. Grissom pulled her into a sitting position and then held her so she couldn't see what the doctor was doing.

"You've never had problems with having blood drawn before," remarked Ari, trying to be as fast and painless as possible.

"I hadn't been pinned under a car before," Sara muttered into Grissom's chest.

"It's the same arm that was crushed by the car," said Grissom, when Ari looked confused. "The nurse tried to put in an IV before they realized it was broken."

"I'm sorry," said Ari, "next time I'll use the other arm."

"S' fine," Sara swallowed and closed her eyes. Grissom ran a hand down her back to her waist, tickling her lightly after Ari removed the needle. When the doctor left the room he kissed his wife's neck.

"What was that for?" hissed Sara, straightening.

"What?"

"Don't what me Gilbert! My ear! We're at the doctors for crying out loud," she whispered forcefully.

"I was just trying to help you relax," he said, holding up his hands in an innocent gesture. He stepped closer, sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms again. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tight and let the other roam slowly down one arm. "You look far too tense," he continued, kissing her again, this time behind her ear. Very slowly he dragged his tongue down the back of her neck, grinned internally as her body tensed in his arms. With his free hand he tickled her stomach where her untucked shirt left a sliver of skin free to his touch. The knock at the door again made him straighten, though he still kept her in his arms. Ari came in, gave them some papers and instructions and then left. The couple made a follow up appointment in the reception area and then left.

"I can't believe you," gasped Sara, slamming the car door behind her.

"What? I wasn't doing anything, not really anyway. Besides, I happen to think that my pregnant wife is very sexy," he smiled at her as he started the engine.

"Really?" she sighed, settling back in her seat. She clasped her hand with his as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Really!" they pulled onto the highway and were less than a mile from their turnoff when traffic ground to a halt. Grissom tapped his fingers on the wheel, lost in thought. Sara grinned wickedly to herself and let go of his fingers. If he wanted to tease her, well, he could take what he gave out. She ran her hand over his jean clad leg, then back again just far enough back to make him jump. Her fingers skimmed over the denim and then up his torso to his shoulder, over his neck and to the side of his face when he turned to look at her.

"Chalk?" he asked thickly.

"Definitely," she agreed, stroking his arm and tangling her fingers with his once more. They leaned toward each other and kissed gently before the driver in the Honda next to them let off several long blasts of his horn followed by a string of curses. The girl with him turned on the radio, cranking it up to ear drum shattering. Grissom's eyes widened at the lyrics of the song that was just starting.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"Lady Gaga," replied Sara. "Love Game is the name of the song I think."

"Uh huh, right. Umm, if you say so," said Grissom, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Sara laughed as the lyrics blasted through their vehicle as well as others by them. Risking a look through her window Sara quickly wished she hadn't and turned to stare straight ahead.

"What?" asked Grissom. Sara jerked a thumb in their neighbor's direction. Grissom glanced out of Sara's window then hurriedly stared straight ahead, willing the traffic to clear. He felt Sara's hand on his leg again and turned to glare at her.

"What?" she asked, innocently, "I was just trying to get your attention."

"What part of my attention would it be that you require?"

"When we get home, all of it," she promised. "But right now I was going to suggest we call Jim and report a noise disturbance," she joked.

"It doesn't seem to be disturbing them," said Grissom, waving at the couple in the car one over who were completely and utterly enamored with each other in the drivers' seat. "These lyrics… I take it 'disco stick' means what I think it does, right?"

"Yes," said Sara, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back so her shirt pulled free of her pants and exposed her stomach to Grissom. Grissom stared resolutely ahead, biting his lips as her milky skin called to him. He silently cursed the cause of the delay as his wife threw her head back and twisted first her neck and then her back to loosen her muscles. She grinned evilly from the corner of her eye as she saw his eyes follow her movements when he noticed the top button of her shirt was open.

"Hey, look" she said, leaning forward across the space between them. She twisted to look at him while reaching into the foot well by his right shoe. His eyes traveled down her face, her neck and upper torso then back up again as she sat back in her seat.

"Do you like this song?" she asked laughing when she noticed he was tapping the steering wheel in time with the beat of the music.

"It's… interesting," he replied, swallowing. "What did you find?" Sara opened her hand and sighed.

"One of Kati's bugs," she muttered.

"That's a mosquito," said Grissom, taking a closer look.

"Yuck," said Sara, tossing the bug into Kati's car seat behind her.

"I had forgotten Ari said Kati would be a challenge," mused Grissom.

"Me too," laughed Sara. "And she was right. How long do you think it will be before she gets into trouble for something bug related at preschool?"

"Well, she started in what? August?"

"Yep," nodded Sara.

"Well, I was sent home in disgrace at the end on my second week. I tried to get a girl to eat ants on her crackers." Sara laughed.

"Well, let's just hope she saves the creepy stuff for you," said Sara, unknowingly tapping the beat of the music on her thigh.

"You think I'm creepy?"

"No. But other people do. As far as I'm concerned you're my Bugman and I like you the way you are. Just as long as you keep the bugs in the basement." The both laughed and then sighed with relief at the music came to an end. Something occurred to Grissom then.

"You listen to that stuff?"

"No, but Greg does. He, oh no," said Sara, shaking her head.

"What?" asked Grissom, concerned.

"This isn't a radio station, it's a CD." They listened as Poker Face blared through the speakers and reverberated through the SUV. Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself together. Sara clamped her bottom lip between her teeth. Traffic started to crawl forward, but the pace was agonizingly slow, as if meant to tease. A quick glance to the right told Sara that the couple in the Honda were still busy, even though they were moving.

"Watch out for them," she told Grissom, pointing. "They seem a little, um, distracted."

"Right," stammered Grissom, "Of course." He gripped the steering wheel with both hands now. Beside him Sara clenched the sides of the seat, her knuckles white with the effort. When Poker Face ended and I Like It Rough started Sara closed her eyes and for the first time tried to think of being back under the car in the desert. Surely that was worse?

"How many songs on this CD?" asked Grissom tersely.

"I don't remember," groaned Sara, covering her eyes with her hands. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity at Lady Gaga's coarse lyrics hammered through the vehicle's frame. Finally Grissom muttered something and stepped on the gas. Sara's eyes flew open as Grissom took off after the car in front. When they finally reached their home Sara jumped out almost before Grissom parked and bolted for the front door before remembering she didn't have the keys. Grissom caught up to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back into him. Pulling her hair out of the way he attacked her neck with his lips. Sara struggled to get the keys out of his hand then fumbled trying to get the right one in the lock. Grissom took advantage and slid one hand under her shirt while the other tried to unbutton it at the top.

"Do you need a hand?" he whispered in her ear. She growled and turned the key, throwing the door open and yanking him inside.

---

A bit of amusement for you. And me. I hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Chapter 22

Sara slammed the door and locked it before tossing the keys in the direction of the foyer table. She seized Grissom's hand and towed him upstairs. Grissom grabbed her when they reached their room and pulled her into a deep and heavy kiss. When she pulled back, gasping, he pushed her through the doorway and closed the door before pinning her up against it. His mouth attacked hers feverishly, then trailed up and down her neck. Sara struggled with his shirt buttons as he tried to push hers off her shoulders. Grissom gently grasped her hands and pinned them to the door at her sides, then kissed his way down her throat and across one shoulder until her shirt got in the way. He took a moment to pull away and discard the pesky fabric on the floor before returning his attention to her skin. She struggled to get her arms free, yanking them out of his grasp and tearing away his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He looped his arms around her back, pulling her into him as he backed up toward the bed.

Sara drifted into consciousness gently, yawning and smiling to herself. Grissom's arms were wrapped firmly around her, his chest pressed against her back. She rolled onto her other side so she could face him, softly kissing his chest as she snuggled into him, resting her head under his chin. His arms squeezed her for a moment before his lips brushed the top of her head. She shifted so she was looking him in the eye.

"I think we should invest in that album," she said, seriously. Grissom's lips twitched.

"Are you implying that we need motivation?"

"Oh no," she replied, slyly, "but you have to admit it did make things interesting."

"Well yes," he began, "but there are other…" Sara cut him off, pushing him onto his back and kissing him teasingly. Grissom had her pinned under him again and was about to get down to business when the phone rang. His wife scowled as he reached across to the nightstand, groping around for his cell phone.

"Grissom… No Catherine, I gave it to you yesterday… Yes I'm sure…Positive…Goodbye…No I'm not mad, I'm busy," he growled before muttering his farewells and hanging up. About to return to his previous activities, he found he was the only occupant of the bed. Sara was just getting in the shower, seeing him she smiled slyly and beckoned him with one finger. Not needing to be told twice he slipped into the enclosure and pulled her into heavy kiss, backing her up until she was trapped between the wall and his body, burning with desire.

…

When they finally got out of the shower Sara was still high on endorphins and smiling like an idiot. Griss saw her expression and kissed her again, smoothing back her sopping hair. On cue, his phone rang again.

"Grissom…What?...Is she ok?...Right, I see…we'll be there shortly…Thank you."

"What?" demanded Sara, concern on her face. Grissom tried to keep a straight face as he hurriedly started dressing.

"That was Emily at Little Monster's Daycare. Kati has a bead stuck up her nose."

"How did that happen?" said Sara, reaching for the closest underwear and socks.

"They were making necklaces. Emily said Kati told her she fell on it."

"How do you fall on a bead? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know what she was doing. Did they get it out?"

"They can't get near her. She's hysterical, but fine apparently."

Moments later they were running for the garage, Grissom grabbing something from the kitchen on the way and Sara stuffing her wet hair up into a clip. When they ran through the doors of Little Monster's they could hear Kati shrieking at Emily and Margaret, another employee. In the play area their four-year-old was standing on a wooden box in the corner of the room, jumping up and down and screeching at the top of her lungs while brandishing an earthworm.

"Great," groaned Sara under her breath, "bugs and beads." Grissom bit his lip to keep from laughing. He approached Kati, carefully picking his way through the other, mesmerized, children.

"Kati, hey baby, what's wrong?"

"They won touch da worm," scowled the little girl, waving her captive around. "They said it's gwoss." Kati pointed to a blonde girl with two pigtails and pink overalls. Sara was strongly reminded of the little girl in Matilda that the Trunchbull picks on. "She scweamed and hit da worm." While Grissom tried to calm Kati, Sara looked for Emily.

"What happened?" she asked, helping Emily set up snacks and milk cartons. "How does a worm relate to a bead?" Emily shrugged.

"I don't know Sara, I'm sorry. She was at the beading table with Marissa and Josie; we always have two adults at the bead table. I was outside with some kids in the sandpit. I saw her run outside but then Mickey fell and bruised his knee. When I looked up two minutes later she was running back inside. I didn't think anything of it until I heard screaming. Why don't you take her in the office until she calms down?"

"Thanks," said Sara gratefully. Emily shook her head and went to round up kids. Sara signed across the room to her husband and retreated to the office. Moments later Griss joined her, a squalling Kati in his arms. Grissom sat her on the edge of the desk while he and Sara pulled up chairs right in front of her so she would be on eye-level with them but there would be no danger of her falling.

"Ok Kati, what happened?" asked Sara, straightening Kati's clothes. The child launched into her tirade again, still waving the worm around. Grissom gently pried it from her grasp. "Can I see your nose?" asked Sara, when Kati stopped for a breath. Kati stared, momentarily sidetracked. Seemingly the worm was more important than the bead.

"Why?" asked Kati, shocked.

"Because you have a bead stuck up there baby," said Sara.

"Oh," said Kati, "who cares?" She shrugged, "Where's my worm daddy?" she asked, looking imploringly up at her father.

One track mind, thought Sara, trying to peer up Kati's nostrils.

"Left," she said to Grissom. "Kati, I need you to sit still while I get the bead out, ok?" said Sara, feeling around in her pocket for her Swiss army knife. She extracted a pair of tweezers. Kati began to scream again, squirming madly on the table. Grissom grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, holding her with one arm and digging around in his pocket with the other.

"Sara, grab a couple of tissues," he said, pulling out a pinch of dust between his thumb and forefinger. He rubbed his fingers together under her nose and waited. Seconds later Kati sneezed three times; the bead flew out of her left nostril and landed on the floor, rolling under the desk. Sara handed over the tissues and bent to retrieve the bead. Wiping it on a tissue she fought to keep her face straight as she took Kati from Grissom, handing him the bead. He peered closely at the edges; it was a yellow pony bead with tiny bees decorating it. Their eyes met over their child's head; only Kati. They walked out into the reception area where Margaret was waiting.

"Thanks for calling us," said Grissom, his face perfectly straight. "We're going to take her home now."

"You do that," said Margaret, watching as Sara bundled Kati into her coat and backpack.

"Thanks," said Sara, smiling, "see you tomorrow." They walked toward the exit, pausing when Emily's scream echoed from the office.

"My worm," cried Kati. "You weft my worm in the office daddy." Sara resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall and towed her youngest outside.

...

...

Ok, so i know it has been a really long time since i've done anything with this story. I became very disheartened when i recieved an extremely nasty review. This is a trial to see if this story still has an interest; if there is one i will continue updating as there some 40,000 words that have been lying dormant on my hard drive since my last update. Please let me know what you think; Ex Animo is currently my leading project, but i think i can fit this in as well. Thanks, Got Tea?


	23. Chapter 23

At two pm Sydney crutched out of her last class with a headache. She made her way to the library, holing up in the most out of the way corner she could find. Only then did she find the courage to look at the midterm exam grade from her Psych class. The big fat red F scrawled across the top of the page was accompanied by the words See Me After Class Next Week. She dropped the paper in disgust and put her head in her hands. Today was so not her day. In her class on Aristotle, Plato and Socrates she had blanked out on a pop quiz about the development and formation of ideas and beliefs through teaching. And in her Abnormal Psychology class she had received her midterm grade also, a C minus. The only high point had been her favorite teacher commenting on her analysis paper about Camus and Absurdism. With a sigh she leaned back into her corner and closed her eyes, wishing she could just go home and curl up under the covers with Isis. She was pondering what to do with herself when a sneaker nudged her good foot.

"Are you waiting for Sophie to be done at five-thirty?" asked Evangeline. Sydney opened her eyes.

"Yes. My dad won't let me drive yet."

"Want a ride home?"

"Don't you have a literature seminar?"

"Cancelled! I saw you walk in here, figured you were probably stuck. I'm going to the old movie theater in Henderson with my roommate. So you can come with me and I'll drop you off, or you can stay here and be bored for what? Three and a half more hours?"

"My house isn't on the way, I don't want you to have to…" Evangeline sighed and yanked Sydney to her feet, an impressive feat for a girl so tiny. Then she shouldered the younger girl's backpack and towed her out of the library.

"It's no problem," said Eviee, "besides, I can tell just looking at you that you're dead on your feet."

"What about you? Did you get to sleep in on Sunday morning?" Evangeline snorted.

"No! Derrick, my roommates' stupid boyfriend, showed up at six am and dragged Angela out to some horse show his brother was working at. Then of course everyone else in the damn dorm decides to get up because Angela and Derrick were oh so quiet and discreet about leaving at that time of day. So I got up and read Little Women for the twenty-seventh time."

"The whole thing?"

"No, about two thirds. I fell asleep then."

"Sounds like a nice day."

"Yeah. A little R and R. That was some performance though, we rocked that stage," Evangeline grinned at the memory.

"I concur," smiled Sydney, trying not to wince at her sore arms and shoulders.

"So how was the rest of the weekend for you?" Sydney laughed and proceeded to tell the latest Kati tales.

...

Sophie stared intently into her microscope, not even hearing her lab partner's insistent chatter behind her. She looked away for a moment, leafing quickly through her textbook and comparing diagrams with the real thing. She began to sketch her own picture on the lab handout, ignoring Jenna's conversation with Jonny in the row behind her. Supposedly Jonny was good looking but Sophie didn't care; the cell structure of a shark's digestive system was much more interesting.

...

Kaia shuddered at the memory of her presentation in social studies while she went through her stretching routine. She concentrated solely on the motions, forcing anything else out of her mind. This was her time, this was what she loved. She felt herself slide into that familiar state of bliss as she walked toward the balance beam, her favorite apparatus. With her instructor watching Kaia took a deep breath and vaulted onto the beam, feeling everything else fall away as her feet landed on those precious four inches of delight.

...

When Sydney walked through the front door she discovered no one was home. Dropping her bag by the front door she sank into the nearest chair available. She had a mountain of homework and assignments to post for her online classes, but more school was the last thing she wanted right now. Hauling herself to her feet again she made her way to the garage. Originally built for three vehicles, one third had been rebuilt into a dark room. Sydney let herself into the outer room where the equipment was stored, along with the dryers and cabinets of photo gear, printing paper and processed negatives. She made her way down the short, blacked out hallway that turned back on itself so as to keep the light out, and entered the darkroom. She flipped on the safe light and pulled out trays for developer, fixer and stop bath and set to work mixing the right amounts. She wasn't going to develop film today, just print some pictures. Her chemicals ready, she checked the enlarger and fetched negatives and printing paper. About a month ago the whole family had gone to Lake Mead together for a picnic and games. Sydney and Sara had taken cameras and while everyone was playing Syd had gotten some great shots of her sisters and a beautiful one of her parents together on the blanket. Sydney decided to start with that one, blowing it up to an 8x10. Humming under her breath and smiling to herself she began to work.

Grissom carried Kati through the front door while Sara followed, tossing Kati's backpack into its usual spot.

"Syd's home," she said, surprised. Grissom put Kati down and turned, seeing the dark green bag next to Kati's ladybug decorated tote.

"How'd she get here?" mused Grissom, heading to the kitchen to get Kati a snack and something to put the worm in. Sara shrugged and headed for the stairs. Grissom peeled a banana for Kati and got her a glass of milk. While she ate he studied the worm he had put in a spare evidence container he had found in his pocket. Kati slurped a mouthful of milk down and then looked at him with beseeching eyes.

"Daddy, Marco needs a home," she said. Grissom smiled at her and swept her up in his arms again.

"I know, let's go see what we can do about that shall we?" Kati clapped her hands excitedly and leaned over to pick up the jar. Grissom shook his head and headed for the basement.

Upstairs Sara checked all of the bedrooms to no avail. Frowning she went back downstairs and searched all the rooms; nothing. She went out into the garage and saw the light in the outer workroom was on. Quietly she let herself into the darkroom and watched as Syd pulled a print out of the fixer and inspected it under the safe light before putting it into the wash. She then moved another print from the developer and submerged it in the stop bath for thirty seconds before moving that one to the fixer. Sara moved forward and looked into the wash tub, where four prints swirled gently in the running water. She caught the edge of one and pulled it out to look closely. It showed her and Grissom sitting together on a blanket, him with his arms around her while she leaned back into his body and stared out across the lake. Another captured Sophie, Kaia and Kati playing soccer at the same outing. A third was a close-up of Kati's face while she slept on the blanket, the last was Grissom tenderly kissing Sara's temple. Sara pulled that one out and stared at it, marveling at the clarity and artistry.

"How did you take this?" she asked softly.

"I used the 105 Macro lens, but it was a portrait shot. I just blew that section up."

"How many times did you print this?"

"A few; there are a bunch of test strips in the trash. We're kind of low on paper too."

"I'll order some," murmured Sara, absently, still transfixed by the photo of her and Grissom.

"That's for you," said Sydney, smiling as she adjusted the exposure length on her timer. She slid a fresh sheet of paper into the easel, checked the enlarger and filter and then pressed the timer button, exposing the paper to the light through the negative. When the light went off she reached of a piece of cardboard on the table beside her and used it to cover part of the paper while exposing the rest to the light again. She moved the cardboard gently but constantly, never allowing the light to form a distinct line between light and dark. When the light went out this time she put the cardboard aside and slipped the paper out of the easel and into the developer tray. Sara moved to stand next to her, watching as the picture began to appear. It was Kaia, mid somersault on the balance beam; her back arched perfectly, her fingers and toes, pointed, inches above the beam.

"Wow," whispered Sara. Sydney pulled it out and let the excess drip off before submerging it in the stop bath for thirty seconds and then depositing it in the fixer.

"It probably could be better," she said, staring critically at the print. Sara didn't miss the catch in her daughter's voice.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked, her brows knitting together. Sydney shook her head, turning back to the enlarger. She'd had enough for one day; it was time to pack up. "Did something happen at school?" pressed Sara. Sydney's hands faltered as she put the filters back in their box, spilling them onto the table.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she insisted, trying to slide the filters back into their correct slots.

"Are you sure about that," asked Sara gently, moving over to help tidy up.

"Yes," came the defiant answer. Sydney hopped over to the trays and dumped the contents of the developer and stop bath then rinsed out the trays before leaning then against the edge of the sink to dry. She washed her hands of excess chemicals and the pulled out the prints that had been in the wash long enough. Her mother took them out of the room and out into the outer workroom to put them through the dryer. Sydney put away bottles of chemicals and then stared at the print in the fixer until the clock on the wall said it could come out. She slipped it into the wash and then rinsed the tray and tongs. After washing her hands thoroughly and checking the paper was securely tucked away in its black plastic bag inside a box in the cabinet under the enlarger she wandered out into the outer workroom where her mother was waiting with the freshly dried prints arranged on an empty table. Sara looked up when her daughter entered.

"We need to talk," said Sara, her voice quiet. Sydney sighed and sank down to the floor, stretching her legs out before her and resolutely fixing her gaze on her toes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Pushing yourself beyond your limits, studying subjects you hate?"

"I'm not," she protested, but even she could hear the lack of conviction in her voice.

"Sydney," sighed Sara, sinking down next to her daughter and taking one of the girl's hands between her own. "Why are you pursuing academics when your talents are artistic? Don't tell me you don't like writing for the paper, or taking pictures."

"There's no career in that," replied Sydney, stubbornly.

"Ok, so what about music? Don't tell me you couldn't be a professional musician Syd. I'd be willing to bet you there isn't a musical institution in the world that wouldn't take someone with your talent."

"I don't want to go away," cried Syd, panicked.

"I don't want you to either," soothed Sara, smoothing her daughter's hair gently. "But I also don't want to see you unhappy. I think you would have stayed all four years of high school if Sophie hadn't decided to finish early. You wouldn't have taken all those college classes and AP classes so you wouldn't need to take much general ed when you started at UNLV if Sophie hadn't, would you? And I don't think you would ever have wanted to study academics if your sister didn't. Am I right?" Sara gently turned Sydney's tearstained face toward her. Sydney closed her eyes as hot tears leaked out and dripped down her face, searing her skin. "What I don't understand," said Sara, "Is why you would feel that way, that you had to study academics, graduate early and do everything perfectly. We've always said we want you to grow up and follow your dreams. When you were little, all you wanted to do was play the cello and take pictures." When Sydney began to cry harder and pressed her free hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle her sobs, Sara pulled the girl into her lap and gently rocked the two of them. "What is it?" she murmured against her daughter's hair. A strangled sob burst from Sydney.

"I'm failing."

"At school?"

"Yes," was the anguished reply. Sara began to comb her fingers through Sydney's hair.

"Why didn't you tell us? Ask for help?" she asked softly. Sydney was quiet for a long time.

"Do you remember the teacher in fourth grade, the one who made me and Sophie get our IQ's tested?"

"Yes," said Sara, suddenly confused, but wary.

"She said that people who are very smart have to do big things, to pay back their gifts. She said that people who have been given abilities have to use them or they are wasting themselves and that they will never live up to society's expectations. And you and dad and Sophie are brilliant. You graduated valedictorian at sixteen and went to Harvard on a full ride. Dad is one of the top bug people in the country. Sophie is a sponge, she knows everything. She can do anything," Sydney's voice caught in her throat as her chest heaved with the effort of trying to talk through her sobs. "and I can do puzzles and games and general knowledge and memory stuff and all the things on the test, but I can't…" her voice cut off as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

"You can't do the work, can you?" asked Sara gently, holding her tightly against her chest and pressing her check against Syd's hair.

"No," sobbed Syd, "I don't understand it and it's too much, I can't keep up. Sophie and I used to do everything together, in high school and last semester in general ed classes and it was easier but now…"

"Now what," asked Sara, gently.

"I'm failing," the girl burst out, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "I can't do it and I hate it and I…" her voice trailed off as her tears forced her to stop talking. Sara sighed to herself and rubbed Sydney's back, soothing her while she cried herself out. Thinking of the teacher who had suggested that the twins get their IQ's tested Sara felt a surge of fury. Ms. Lancaster had thrived on and made a reputation for turning out students with excellent grades, until another teacher had caught her bullying students into improving. Ms. Lancaster had been fired, but not before the damage was done to those she had been responsible for. Sara suppressed a growl of anger and kissed Syd's temple. When the girl stilled against her chest Sara pulled a tissue from her pocket and waited for Syd to blow her nose and wipe her face.

"I'm sorry," murmured Sydney, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Nonsense," smiled Sara, squeezing her daughter's shoulders. They were quiet for a few moments. "What is it you want to do with your life Syd?"

"I don't know," was the soft reply.

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"I like to take pictures and write stories. I like to play music and read. I like art and history."

Sara smiled and hugged Syd tightly, feeling as though she had just achieved the impossible. She could feel the tension drain from Sydney's body with her last omission. In its place, she could see resolve building. They sat for a while, Sara holding Sydney. After a few minutes Syd sat up slightly.

"I would like to join the music program," she said firmly. "I want to study music." Sara felt a broad grin spread across her face as she kissed Sydney's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, "and I love you so much."

"Thanks," murmured Syd, resting her head on Sara's shoulder. "I love you too."

...

...

Thank you everyone for the overwhelming support for this story; it has made the last couple of flu-ridden days very happy ones. I appreiciate each and every review and take your kind words to heart. I know this chapter was a little depressing after the levity of chapter 22, but it was a necessary one. Syd needed resolution about her future. There's more Grissom family drama coming up next.


	24. Chapter 24

Sara yawned as she filled her coffee mug with decaf and set it on the break room table. Shift started in a few minutes but she was the only one here. Resting her head on her arms she closed her eyes; after spending the morning with Sydney at UNLV organising for her to start over next semester as a music major, the three of them had had to pick up Kati, who had spent the remainder of the day home with stomach flu. Sara hadn't been able to get her to sleep before seven, leaving just enough time for a nap before she and Gil had to be at work. Grissom walked in, looking as exhausted as his wife. He filled his own coffee mug and sank down opposite her.

"Hi," he murmured. "Happy Wednesday evening."

"Mmmhhh," was the grumbled response. Grissom smiled and flipped open a magazine. He was halfway through an article when Cath, Warrick, Nick and Greg all walked in together.

"Evening," called Greg, ever cheerful. As the newcomers settled into chairs Sara hauled herself upright and forced back a wave of nausea that was definitely not stomach flu related.

"Alright," said Grissom, "Cath, Warrick, you guys are with me, 419 at the Red Rose Motel. Greg, I want you to finish up with the Smith case. Nick, Sara, murder suicide in Henderson."

"Let's go get some bad guys," said Warrick, jumping up and hauling Catherine to her feet.

"Hey, wait," called Sara. Everyone turned to look at her. "My girls want to meet you properly. So I'm having breakfast at my house after shift on Saturday morning. You in?"

"Yep," said Catherine, thrilled to have a chance to see inside the Sidle domain. Nick, Greg and Warrick chorused their ok's and everyone's attention shifted to Grissom. "You're going, right?" Catherine demanded, almost daring him to refuse.

"Of course," said Grissom, taking the magazine with him as he walked out the room.

...

Sara surveyed the carnage before her with a sigh. Tom and Mariah Slater were sprawled on the kitchen floor, covered in blood and riddled with bullets. Mariah was by the table, which was still set for dinner. Tom was in the doorway to the living room, soaked in his own blood. Sara followed Nick to the hallway, sweeping the rest of the ground floor before making her way upstairs. In the master bedroom walk in closet they found a busted open safe and the carnage of a rapid break in. Sara popped open her kit and set to work dusting the safe. Nick started to cast a shoe print in dirt from a broken flower pot. He was silent for some time, the tension in the air gathering thickly. Sara was trying to decide what to say when Nick burst out,

"Grissom is Kaia's father, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Sara, calmly.

"And the twins?"

"Yes." Sara looked at her friend, whose face was so shocked she wondered if she ought to get him into a chair. "Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly. He nodded, a frown slowly replacing his shocked expression. When he didn't say anything Sara guessed he was going over moments from the last few years, trying to remember something, anything, he might have missed. She went back to dusting the safe, smiling when she found a hand print.

"Are you two together then?" asked Nick.

"Yes. I'm Sara Sidle-Grissom."

"You're married?" squeaked Nick, his voice going up three octaves.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since just after I was attacked at the mental hospital."

"Oh. Right." Nick stared at her thoughtfully. "You two have been together all these years and no one noticed? Wow."

Sara shook her head.

"No, we weren't together until after that case where the victim looked like me."

"But," began Nick. Sara held up a hand.

"We went our separate ways a long time ago. I've always loved him, but the time wasn't right for us to settle down together. It's hard to explain; we couldn't make it work right when the kids were little. He needed to take the job here, and I was working for the San Fran Coroner, we were both very different people then. He was always around though, always part of the girls' lives."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't; if Ecklie finds out then Griss and I are toast," she paused, smiling softly, "and it was so nice to have our own haven away from work that belonged to no one but us- you can understand that can't you?" her voice was pleading, hating the thought of Nick being mad at her.

"Yes," he grinned, "I'm not mad at you Sar, just shocked is all. We're all still reeling about you being a mom, and a very young one at that."

"Don't even go there; it wasn't intentional. But they're my world, even if they did come a bit early."

"So now your secret is out to the team?"

"I'm coming clean to you guys, Doc and Jim on Monday."

"Why tell us now?" Nick was curious.

"It's the right time. And you won't tell anyone; we trust you guys."

"Thanks," said Nick, shaking his head in surprise. The front door banged and Sara put her brush down.

"That must be David, I'll go see what he has to say," she said, suppressing a yawn as she trotted down the stairs. "David?" she called, walking toward the kitchen. There was a clatter behind her and she spun just in time to meet a fist to the temple. Reeling from the blow she staggered backwards, colliding with the wall and jarring her right shoulder, but managing to snap out a kick that landed squarely right above a kneecap, causing her assailant to drop, cursing. Clearing her throat she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Suspect on location, suspect on location." The boy scrambled to his feet and lunged at her with a knife. Trying to force her stunned right arm to grasp her gun she dodged and brought her knee up right between his thighs. His face went dead white but not before he grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her torso, pressing a knife up against her jugular. She heard Nick's footsteps pounding on the stairs at the same time she felt blood trickle down her neck. The boy jerked as Nick crashed into the room, gun drawn. The blood drained from the Texan's face when he saw his friend with a knife kissing up against her throat, but he calmly levelled his gun at the boy's face.

"Let her go, man," he implored softly, but firmly. "Whatever happened here has nothing to do with her."

"Like hell it doesn't," snapped the boy, the knife opening up another shallow cut in his agitation. Sara gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Let me go," she ordered.

"No, not until you give me whatever it is you came here for."

"And what would that be?" asked Nick. "If you tell us what we're looking for then maybe we can help you."

"In your dreams," scoffed the boy, his arm hitching again. Sara could feel the blood dripping down the inside of her shirt and soaking the hem of her jeans. She fixed Nick with a meaningful look before bringing her hands up in one smooth motion and grabbing his wrist, forcing it away from her throat. Applying pressure at the base of his thumb and on the nerves and tendons in his wrist she simultaneously brought her right foot up and then down on his instep. With some satisfaction she heard a snap and a howl of pain. He struggled and the knife dropped from his hands, gashing her forearm as it went. Slamming her elbow back into his stomach she partially winded him before throwing him over her hip when he tried to strangle her. Stepping back and breathing hard she grabbed the knife out of harm's way as Nick cuffed the boy and hauled him outside. Her arm ached fiercely as she followed Nick to the patrol car parked in the driveway. The officer was nowhere to be seen. Nick recited the Miranda Rights and then shoved the guy into the car. Turning he saw Sara and grabbed his radio, calling dispatch for back up and an ambulance. Feeling faint, Sara sank down to the grass, putting her head between her knees. When that didn't help she lay flat and closed her eyes. Nick saw her go down and dropped to his knees beside her, checking for a pulse.

"Sara! Can you hear me?" he asked, worried. His voice seemed very far away. She wanted to respond but she couldn't move her lips and everything was fuzzy. Then, very quickly, everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Cussing under his breath when he saw her eyelids flutter shut Nick put an ear to her mouth, giving a relieved sigh when he felt breath. Her pulse was strong, if a little uneven. Sitting next to her on the grass he pulled out his handkerchief and placed it awkwardly across her neck, trying to stop the cuts from bleeding. He took her hand in one of his, pressing his fingers to her wrist to monitor her pulse, and picked up the radio again, demanding to know where his back up was.

"Eta is two minutes," crackled the staticky voice, "hang in there." Dropping the radio he wrapped her hand in both of his, imagining how Grissom was going to kill him. Shaking his head he checked her breathing again and then began to tell her the latest of his family tales from Texas. He was halfway through the story of his nephews' first day of second grade when three things happened all at once. Brass screamed to a halt behind the squad car, the wail of the ambulance could be heard approaching the neighbourhood and Sara came to with a choking gasp.

"Sara, can you hear me?" asked Nick, panicked. Sara coughed and rolled onto her side where she lay still, breathing deeply. Seconds later Brass was on his knees next to the fallen CSI.

"What happened," he growled, brushing Sara's hair out of her face for her.

"Suspect returned to the scene, held her at knife point. He cut her neck up pretty bad, but he didn't hit anything major."

"Sara, are you ok?" demanded Brass, worried by her lack of movement and conversation.

"Fine! Never better!" croaked Sara with grim good humour.

"Where's the officer assigned to the scene?" asked Brass, his voice tense.

"Gone," whispered Sara, closing her eyes. A clatter of gear announced the arrival of the paramedics.

"All right," smiled a young woman, crouching next to Sara, "what happened here?" Nick launched into an explanation while the two paramedics gently secured Sara to a back board. Lucy, the female gently bandaged Sara's left forearm which was still bleeding sluggishly. Nick cursed himself internally when he realized he had not noticed the large gash. Brass straightened and motioned Nick to follow him a few paces away, out of earshot.

"What happened? The whole story?" asked the detective. Nick relayed everything that had happened. "Shit," muttered Brass, "Grissom's going to have a heart attack. Where the hell is my officer?"

"No idea," growled Nick, "but when he comes back I'm going to murder him."

"Get in line," sighed Brass, wearily. The paramedics were loading Sara into the ambulance. Nick hurried over.

"Sara, you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," came the soft reply. She couldn't see him from her prone position. "I'm going to call Grissom; I don't want everyone else to know about us yet. You'd better get someone here to process the secondary crime scene. Call Greg, I bet he'll want to help. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah," replied Nick, "feel better ok!"

"You got it boss," she joked. Nick smiled as he walked back to Brass; if she could joke then it wasn't too bad. Meeting up with the detective Nick saw Officer Holmes walking down the street towards them with a paper bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. When he saw the departing ambulance he broke into a run as panic swamped his features. Brass radiated unadulterated fury as the officer approached, biting his lip. When the detective let loose Nick stepped away from his wrath and opened his cell, speed-dialling Greg, requesting he come to the scene. He didn't tell Greg what had gone down, in case it leaked to the others before Grissom found out. That done he turned and went back over to the two cops; it was time to give Holmes a piece of his mind.

...

Grissom blew in to the emergency room at Desert Palms and strode up to the nurses' station. He was directed to the appropriate treatment bay where he found his wife having her left arm stitched. She smiled at him and reached for his hand, pulling him closer. There was blistering fury in Grissom's face.

"Brass is murdering Officer Holmes as we speak," she murmured, soothing him. "It's not too bad; I'll be fine, honestly." Grissom sighed and perched on the bed next to her, placing a kiss on her forehead before sweeping his eyes over her body, checking for injuries. "I'm ok," she reassured him, "you should see the other guy. I'm fairly sure I broke his foot and he's not going to be having children any time soon." The nurse snorted her amusement as she tied off the last stitch and began to dress the wound. Grissom ran his fingers through Sara's hair, gently grooming tangles out of it. When the nurse left to fetch more dressing Sara eyed the evidence bags and Forensics jumpsuit he had brought with him. With a sigh she stripped off her outer clothes and handed them over, pulling on the blue fabric in their place. Then she slid over on the bed so he could sit next to her and wrap his arms around her. He pressed his face into her hair and rested a hand over her belly, feeling the slight bump her clothes concealed.

"Are you really ok?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah. Physically anyway. I'm definitely shaken though." Grissom sighed and held her closer, kissing her temple. The nurse came back then, effectively ending their conversation. She dressed Sara's neck wounds and finished with her arm before showing her how to care for the affected areas. When she left again to fetch the discharge papers Sara turned to look up at Grissom.

"Gil, I don't think I can do this anymore. I know we talked about it before and I wasn't sure, but tonight changed everything. What if something worse had happened, what if something had happened to the baby? I couldn't deal with that."

"I was actually thinking the same thing," he confessed, "I can't stand to see you in danger anymore, especially not when I think of the girls and this little one," he finished, caressing her stomach. "I know Brass is going to absolutely shred that officer but I would rest easier if I knew you were out of harm's way."

Sara reached up to stroke his cheek, smiling.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked, gazing lovingly at him.

"I think I might," he answered with his own smile, "but it can't be nearly as much as I love you." He kissed her gently then pulled back, serious again. "So are you going to take the University up on their offer?"

"Yes. And I'm handing in my things as soon as we're done here."

"OK, but I'm driving you home. Sophie can come back to the lab with me to pick up your car."

"Fine," sighed Sara. "I just want to shower and go to bed."

"Not a problem," promised Grissom, kissing her again.

...

Brass waited for another officer to arrive and take over the scene before hauling Holmes back to PD. As soon as his office door shut behind the other man Brass spun around to face him.

"Where were you?" he demanded, his voice icy.

"I went to get some coffee sir; it's a cold night."

"And you just ignored protocol because?"

"I wasn't thinking sir. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are," snapped Brass. "We lost a CSI eight years ago because the officer left the scene, and we nearly lost another a couple of years after that because the officer couldn't keep his dinner down."

"I'm sorry sir," repeated Holmes, his voice trembling with nervousness. "It was dead quiet and nothing ever happens in that neighbourhood anyway."

Nothing ever happens?" roared Brass, "What do you call the two dead bodies inside then?" he paused to breathe, glaring at the officer. "You do realize that CSI Sidle is the same CSI who was kidnapped last year because of her job don't you?"

"Yes sir," replied Holmes, lowering his head so he could avoid meeting Brass' gaze any longer.

"Tell me Officer Holmes, what would you be saying to me now if CSI Sidle had been killed and I'd had to go and notify her three children that they had lost their mother?"

"I don't know sir," replied the officer, biting his lip. Brass sighed loudly with frustration and stormed around the other side of his desk. Taking a few deep breaths he shuffled some papers around to clear his mind. When the officer shifted slightly for one foot to the other he looked up.

"You are on unpaid leave pending a full investigation. Give me you badge and your gun and go home for the night. Come in tomorrow to give a statement."

"Yes sir," replied Holmes, handing over his weapon and shield. "I'm sorry sir," he said, retreating to the door.

"Tell that to CSI Sidle," snapped Brass. With the officer gone he sank into his chair and dialled Grissom's number for an update, knowing the guy would be at the hospital as close to Sara as he could get.

...

When they arrived back at the lab Sara went straight to the locker room. She stuffed the contents of her locker into the backpack lying at the bottom and then gathered up the few personal items from her work station before heading to Ecklie's office. She doubted that the Assistant Lab Director was in but it was worth a try. As luck would have it he was behind his desk, talking angrily into the phone. Sara knocked once and then entered the room, waiting for him to hang up.

"Sara, I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" even his concern was tempered with his usual oily tone of superiority.

"I'll live," said Sara shortly. "I'm here to give you these," she said, placing her service weapon, ID badge and department issued cell phone on the desk in front of him. "I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this anymore. This," she pulled a folded sheet of paper on which she had quickly scribbled a notice of termination, "has my signature and intentions on it. I'll come in tomorrow to give my statement about tonight and an exit interview if I must, but I'm going home now. Good night."

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the office and into the hall. Feeling the eyes of every lab rat and assistant in the building on her she walked out to the parking lot, cradling her aching left arm to her chest. Grissom was still in the car; she had asked him to wait for her outside so they wouldn't attract any attention to themselves together. Getting in, she tossed her backpack into the back, buckled her seatbelt and closed her eyes with a sigh. Grissom gently squeezed her hand before pulling out onto the road.

...

...

Please R&R, many thanks


	26. Chapter 26

At home Grissom stayed long enough to make sure his wife was ok and that Sydney would keep an eye on her before he got back in his car with a sigh. He was half tempted to call it quits right there and then, go back inside and spend the rest of the night holding his wife and daughters as close as he possibly could. Reality forced him to put the key in the ignition and turn the engine over. He had an injured, pregnant wife and four daughters; health insurance was an absolute necessity. When Sara was settled at the university he would be free to review his options. As thrilling as the puzzles still were, they couldn't hold a candle to just how very precious his family was.

Sophie buckled herself into the passenger seat, a cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... No... Maybe... I don't know..." Grissom groaned in frustration. He personally wanted to go and strangle that officer for allowing this to happen. He thought of Sara and their unborn child being held at knifepoint and shuddered. Looking sideways at Sophie he saw her leaning her head against the car window and yawning. There were dark rings around her eyes and she seemed exhausted, which was not a natural state for his eldest child. Normally she rivalled Kati for energy and flamboyance. "Are you?" he asked, his voice layered with concern. Sophie yawned again.

"Fine" she mumbled, "just tired. Nightmares, you know, the usual."

"It shouldn't be usual," muttered Grissom darkly, glaring out of the windshield.

"Don't worry," said Sophie. "I've been dreaming about Sydney, not mom, or the miniature bitch anymore. Those stopped a while ago, I only get them once in a while now."

"Well, it's not good that you're having nightmares, but I suppose it's better that you're not dreaming about last year any more. And don't use that word, it's not becoming for a well brought up young lady. Your grandma will chase after you if she sees you using such language." Sophie giggled.

"Yeah, she'll catch me too."

"So why have you been dreaming about Sydney?" he asked, serious again.

"I don't know. I keep getting that sense thing I get sometimes. Like... remember when we were five and she fell out of the tree and cracked her skull? I knew about that before she hit the ground and I went running to the tree and saw her fall? Well I just have this feeling that something wrong is going to happen. I can't tell you anything more than that and it's driving me crazy," admitted the girl, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" asked Grissom, concerned.

"I don't know," answered Sophie, screwing up her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck as she yawned again. "A few days, maybe a couple of weeks. Nothing's happened though. Usually I only know a little while in advance. It's the same with Syd; when I tripped over that rock in 'Frisco and sliced my knee open she only knew a couple of seconds before it happened. Remember, we were walking down the trail that was totally clear and she said 'be careful' and then boom, there I was with blood gushing out my leg."

"I remember," sighed Grissom, fighting off his own yawn. His stomach rumbled then, reminding him that he hadn't eaten recently. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you ladybug. Other than ask you to let me know if it gets worse, or doesn't go away."

"It's alright," murmured Sophie. "You can't do anything about it anyway. I'm sure everything will be ok though," she finished, trying to be positive.

"I hope so," agree Grissom, "we really don't need any more drama right now." Sophie nodded her agreement then fell silent.

"Are you hungry?" asked Grissom, a few moments later.

"Starved," responded Sophie. Grissom grinned at her mock pitiful tone and pulled into the drive through of a twenty four hour restaurant where he sometimes bought breakfast to take home if neither he nor Sara felt like making anything. After purchasing two breakfast burritos with orange juice for Sophie and coffee for himself he pulled into an empty parking spot. Peeling back the wrapping he took a bite and then looked up when Sophie made a strange moaning sound. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ss 'ood," she mumbled around her mouthful, looking for all the world like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Grissom couldn't help it; he started to laugh and almost choked on his food in the process. Sophie laughed too and then coughed when her food went down the wrong way. Grissom gently thumped her on the back and then handed her the open bottle of orange juice. She swallowed and grinned at him; then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Love you dad," she smiled, then took another bite.

"I love you too," he returned, mussing her hair.

...

At the lab again Grissom shut himself in his office and went over his insect evidence from the other night. Satisfied that was taken care of he settled into his chair and pulled the closest file toward him, hoping to take his mind off things. It didn't work. Images of Sara covered in blood and surgical dressings continually assaulted his mind. He was interrupted after only a few minutes when Nick and Greg walked in. Glancing at the clock he realized how late it was; they'd been at the hospital longer than he'd thought. Shift was almost over.

How's Sara?" asked Nick, his face creased with worry.

"Twenty three stitches in her arm, some surgical glue in her neck wounds and a slight concussion. I collected her clothes and took her home. She can't drive until tomorrow."

"Is it true she quit?" asked Greg, his face anguished.

"Yes, she handed in her weapon and badge. She'll give a statement tonight," sighed Grissom.

"I don't blame her, man," said Nick, also upset.

"What about that officer?" grumbled Greg. "This is all his fault."

"Brass will take care of him," said Grissom, his voice slightly ominous.

They were quiet for a few moments before Greg began to talk about his evidence and theory about what had happened. Grissom pointed to the bags containing Sara's clothes, finger nail scraping and other evidence, telling Greg what was in them. Greg signed the chain of custody and was about to take them to evidence lock up when Catherine and Warrick walked in.

"Wow, it's wicked serious in here," teased Cath, seeing Grissom staring off into space, Nick fidgeting with a pen and Greg with his head in his hands.

"Sara quit," mumbled the ex lab tech.

"She did what?" gasped Catherine, aghast.

"She was attacked at our scene," groaned Nick. "Officer left the scene, suspect returned with a knife."

"Is she ok?" demanded Warrick.

"She had twenty three stitches in her arm, a slight concussion and some of that weird surgical glue stuff in her neck."

"Her neck," gasped Cath, horror struck.

"It wasn't too deep," said Nick. "He didn't hit anything serious."

"Where was the officer? What happened with the suspect?" growled Warrick.

"Officer Holmes," spat Greg, "left the scene to get coffee. The suspect, Michael Jens, returned and pulled a knife on Sara." Catherine moved her gaze to Nick.

"We were upstairs printing the master bedroom and we thought it was David arriving downstairs. Sara went down to meet him. Next thing I know she's yelling 'suspect on location'. When I got down there the kid had her with a knife to her neck, blood running all down her front. I pulled my gun on him but I couldn't get a clean shot without hurting her. I swear she looked so pissed; anyway she grabbed his knife arm with both of hers and she did something that made him howl and let go of the knife- it was a slick move guys. She stomped on his foot at the same time and there was a nasty crunch. He tried to strangle her and she just grabbed him, slammed an elbow into his stomach, pulled him across her hip and launched him into the wall. I cuffed him and stuffed him in the squad car and then she fainted on the grass before Brass and the paramedics showed up." Warrick whistled his appreciation of Sara's tactics. Then he scowled.

"I'm gonna give it to this officer Holmes," he promised. Nick and Greg nodded too.

"So Sara's alright though?" queried Catherine, worried for her friend.

"I drove her home," said Grissom quietly. "She didn't say much of anything. She went straight to bed I think. I'll check on her later and make sure she's ok."

"What about Jens?" asked Warrick.

"I went to the hospital to process him," replied Greg, a grin lighting up his face. "Sara did a great job on him. Two broken bones in his foot, a sprained wrist, ligament damage in one knee and some serious abdominal bruising."

"Way to go Sar," grinned Warrick. "I always knew she wasn't one to mess with." The others laughed.

"Oh," said Greg, "I forgot the best part; the guy could hardly sit on the bed, she got him good in the parts. Nurse said she's never seen such swelling, he may have problems in the future."

"A job well done," grinned Warrick, high-fiving Nick on Sara's behalf.

"What about the investigation?" asked Catherine, bringing them all back to the sobering more aspects of the attack.

"It's pretty open shut," assured Greg. "I'll interview Sara and Holmes tomorrow, but I have all the evidence so this guy will go behind bars, no problem."

"Ok, just be careful, alright? We don't need any more problems, especially Sara," nodded Catherine, her face anxious. Greg nodded.

"Shift's over," said Nick, looking at Grissom's clock. Catherine yawned and twisted form side to side, the bones in her spine crackling.

"Anyone for breakfast then?" she asked, somewhat bleakly as the idea of Sara being gone began to settle over them. The team looked at each other, shrugging dejectedly, an air of loss hanging over them. The boys trudged out, Nick and Warrick to the locker room, Greg to evidence lock up with Sara's clothes before joining the others. Catherine perched on the edge of Grissom's desk.

"You ok?" she asked kindly. He shrugged half-heartedly and sighed. "I thought as much," she smiled gently. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep. She'll need support when she gets here tonight to make a statement." Grissom stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right," he sighed, getting to his feet. He glanced around him; all the bugs were fed and cared for and everything else could wait. Pulling on his jacket he stuffed his keys in his pocket and followed her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Catherine stopped him before he could walk off.

"She'll be ok," said Catherine softly, giving her oldest friend a hug. "Remember; she's a survivor." Grissom nodded.

"See you tonight," he told her, before heading out to his car. Clearing the strip he hugged the speed limit all twenty-five minutes of the drive home. In the kitchen Sophie was gathering backpacks and lunches while Kaia put the dishes in the dishwasher. Sydney was perched on the edge of her chair fastening Kati's jacket and tying the little girl's laces. The younger twin looked up when Kati abruptly pulled out of her hold and bolted into her father's arms. Grissom picked her up, breathing in the sweet and comforting scent of little girl.

"Mom is still sleeping," said Sydney. "I told her not to get up. She wanted to but she's really tired so I told her she was being ridiculous and we could handle it." Grissom smiled and walked over to her, awkwardly hugging her with one arm while Kati squirmed in his other.

"Jamie just left," said Sophie, walking over and handing Kaia her bag on the way. "She had a lecture to get to. Here Kati," Sophie slid the backpack straps over her sister's arms as Grissom put her back on the floor. Shrugging into her own jacket and back pack, Sophie kissed Grissom on the cheek.

"I got the rides today Dad," she grinned. "Go check on mom. And you be good!" she said, turning to her twin and giving her a hug.

"Will do, see you later." Sydney watched them leave, smiling and relaxed, knowing her struggles were over and glad she had agreed with her mother. Grissom shut the door and walked back into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of juice and another of milk for Sydney. The younger twin hauled herself up onto the kitchen counter, and Grissom stood next to her, gazing out of the window where Hank was galloping around the garden, chasing tiny dust spinners.

"How are you holding up dad?" asked Sydney, kindly. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Grissom looked up at her and put one of his hands over hers.

"I'm ok... just... bad memories, you know?"

"Yeah, when she came home with all that blood on her, and wearing coveralls I about had a coronary." Sydney shuddered and Grissom sighed, lifting her down gently and wrapping his arms around her. "She's still asleep," yawned Sydney. "I helped her get cleaned up and made sure she went to bed."

"Who's the child here?" asked Grissom, teasing her. Sydney laughed.

"Well, I didn't want you to come home and be after me for not making her rest. Besides, you know what mom's like; she'll go and go and go until she collapses if someone doesn't stop her."

"True. What are you doing now?" he asked, draining his glass and putting it in the sink. Sydney copied him and then fought off another yawn.

"Going back to bed for a while I think. Then I'm going out to the lab. I've got some film to develop."

"Alright," said Grissom as she gathered her crutches, "make sure you take your cell phone when you go in the lab ok? In case you fall or something." Sydney nodded, yawning again. At the bottom of the stairs Grissom stood on Sydney's left side and slid an arm around her waist while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Together they climbed the stairs, Sydney hopping and Grissom half carrying her. He made sure she was settled in bed with Isis, kissed her forehead and then finally hurried down the hall into his own bedroom.

...

...

Please R&R :)


	27. Chapter 27

Sara was so still lying on her back under the covers that Grissom froze in horror. Slowly he tiptoed forward until he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. His eyes darted over her sleeping form; she seemed fine to him, her good arm was draped around Ghost, who cracked an eyelid to peer at Grissom before going back to sleep, and there was a slight smile on her face. Reassured, Grissom walked into the bathroom and pulled on an old college t-shirt and a pair of soft shorts. He crawled into bed carefully, not wanting to wake his wife. She shifted slightly, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Grissom let her roll her back into his chest, moulding his body comfortably around hers and making sure her bandaged arm wasn't in danger of hitting anything and waking her up. Ghost patted his arm in her irritation about being moved.

"I can share," he hissed at the cat, who bared her fangs in reply before settling down again, pressed up against Sara's chest. Rolling his eyes, and thinking about the ridiculous claims the cats in his house seemed to think they had on their owners, Grissom finally succumbed to slumber.

...

Sara shivered, despite the warmth of Grissom pressed up against her back and Ghost against her front. Opening her eyes she peered at the clock through half closed eyes. It was too early to get up, and she was still exhausted. She shifted uncomfortably in bed; her neck was burning and her arm throbbed furiously. Trying to push the latest nightmare images from her mind she unconsciously pressed herself closer into Grissom, who opened his eyes, reaching up to run a hand through her tangled hair.

"Sorry," whispered Sara, her voice hitching slightly. She hadn't realized there were tears running down her face, "I didn't mean to wake you up." She rolled over and pressed her face into his chest.

"Don't worry about it; I wasn't sleeping very well anyway." Grissom kissed her hair, cradling her against his chest. He stroked her back softly and rested his head against hers; breathing her scent and soothing her until she fell asleep again before he allowed himself do the same.

...

The next time Sara awoke she felt more rested and relaxed. Very carefully, so as not to wake Grissom or jar her arm, she crawled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom; in search of some comfy sweats and slippers. Forgoing pain medication she went down to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. The clock claimed the hour to be two forty-three in the afternoon. Shuffling around the kitchen in a somewhat still sleepy haze she put out fresh food and water for the animals and made her tea. The blast of cold air she got when she opened the back door to check on Hank erased all the fuzziness from her head. The dog was lying in his kennel, sleeping. Shutting the door Sara wandered down the hall to the garage, searching for Sydney. The girl was standing over the developing tray, watching a portrait of Kati with a grasshopper on her nose appear.

"Where did you take that?" asked Sara, amused.

"Mmmhhmm... oh, what?" asked Sydney, her eyes dreamy and faraway. Sara smiled and slipped an arm around her daughter's waist.

"I said; where did you take the picture?"

"Oh, outside Kaia's gym. Kati and I were waiting for her to finish practice. It was the last shot left on the roll. Kati tried to climb the tree and the cricket jumped out on her."

"It's beautiful," murmured Sara, "she's so cute," she added, her gaze on Kati's face. Sara studied the print as Syd moved it from tray to tray. The bug was perched on the tip of Kati's nose, and the little girl had a huge grin on her face as she stared, cross-eyed, at the insect. Sara waited for the print to make it to make it to the wash before speaking again.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Umm... I had some toast at six something I think. Why?"

"It's after three now," said Sara, pointing to the clock.

"Oops, I forgot again," sighed Sydney. "I use that as a timer, not to tell the time, if you know what I mean. And now that you mention it, I'm famished."

"What do you fancy?" Sydney shrugged.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"I have no idea," said Sara, leading the way back out to the kitchen. They stopped at the teapot. Sara automatically got the milk, Sydney two mugs and the sugar bowl.

"How about good old comfort food?" asked Sara, looking at her daughter.

"Cereal!" they chorused together, then smiled. Sydney grabbed two bowls and spoons and hopped over to the table while Sara reached into the cabinet over the oven, behind the dusty, little used dishes and pulled out a box from the very back.

"Contraband?" gasped Sydney, seeing the box of Captain Crunch's Crunch Berries.

"Just for you and me," confided Sara, "and only for very special occasions."

"So don't tell Kati," nodded Syd, her eyes shining. Sara opened the box and dumped cereal into each bowl; Sydney poured in the milk. With a mostly vegetarian diet containing some fish, Sara and Grissom liked to keep meals healthy. If Kati saw boxes of sugary cereal and candy she would have other, very opinionated, ideas. Sophie, Kati and Kaia occasionally ate chicken if they were out somewhere with their dad, but Sydney and Sara were strict, fish only, vegetarians. Sara reasoned that she and Syd were allowed to have a weakness too, hence the secret stash.

"What are we celebrating then?" asked Sydney, confused. Sara considered for a moment as she pushed all the coloured blobs under the milk to make them soggy and grinned when she saw Syd doing the same.

"How about freedom?" she asked. Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"I'm free from CSI and the lab, and you're free from academics."

"Hear hear," said the girl, digging in to her breakfast.

...

Grissom woke up slowly, totally detached from reality for a few moments. Realizing he was alone he climbed out of bed, wincing as the cold fall air bit into his flesh; it was time to turn up the heating! There was a thick sweatshirt and pair of sweat pants lying on the chair on the corner. He pulled them on as he walked out of the room. Downstairs he heard voices coming from the family room.

"You know, when I was your age I had my hair as long as yours is now," said Sara.

"Really?" asked Syd, "when did you cut it shorter?"

"Sometime after I finished at Harvard, I was back in California I think. I had met your dad by then."

"Tell me the story again?"

"Well, let's see... I heard there was a guest lecturer coming and so I signed up to go, because I was always curious and..."

Grissom leaned in the doorway, listening as his wife related the story of their first meeting. They were both sitting on the floor and had obviously been looking at the prints spread out in front of them. As she talked, Sara was braiding Sydney's hair with the ease of long practice. Grissom smiled at the sight, wishing he had a camera to capture the moment before remembering his cell was in his pocket; he pulled it out and snapped a photo. He joined them, perching on the edge of the couch Sara was leaning against so he could rub her back with his fingers and look at the photographs at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when the story ended. She rested her head against his knee.

"A little sore, but otherwise alright. You?"

"Fine." He pointed to a photo of the whole family, "is that the one you took at the park with the timer?"

"Yeah," said Sydney, "it came out nicely, don't you think."

"I think we should add it to the hallway collection." said Grissom, referring to the sprawling map of their family history.

"Me too," nodded Sara, getting up. Grissom lifted Sydney carefully and set her on her feet, then handed her the crutches. Sydney gave him the photo of Kati and the cricket.

"This is for you. Hot off the press so to speak. I printed it while you were sleeping." Grissom grinned, examining it closely.

"I love it," he laughed, taking in Kati's glee. "I'll put it on the wall in the basement."

Sara stretched carefully.

"I'm going for a shower," she said. "Will you redress my arm for me?" she asked Grissom.

"Of course," he replied. While they drifted upstairs Sydney gathered all the prints and put them on the coffee table. That done she wandered into the music room.

...

In the bedroom Grissom helped Sara out of her clothes while the water heated in the shower.

"Jamie quit," said Sara with a sigh. "She called a couple of hours ago; her mother is sick and she's going back to Boston to look after her."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Grissom. "When is she leaving?"

"This afternoon," said Sara, wincing as she jarred her arm.

"Well, I think we'll be ok for a while," commented Grissom.

"Yeah, I'm going to be around a lot more, and Syd said she'll help. I feel bad for Jamie though."

Grissom taped a plastic bag over her injured arm for her. "Me too! We'll be fine though," he whispered, caressing her fingers. "We should get the arm cover for you, like the one Sydney's using on her leg," he suggested. Sara smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Thank you," she murmured into his lips.

...

Downstairs in the music room Sydney was standing in front of the wall covered with blank music sheet whiteboards, reading over her latest piece. Hopping on one foot she erased a few notes and made changes with a black dry-erase pen. When the doorbell rang she grabbed her crutches and hurtled down the hall, guessing who it would be. Throwing the door wide open she grinned at her grandmother, dropped her crutches, signed hello and seized her up in an enthusiastic hug, swaying precariously on one foot. Leah Grissom embraced her granddaughter tightly, squeezing her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

'Where are your parents?' asked Leah as they made their way into the house.

"Shower," said Sydney, making sure Leah could see her lips as they walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen they made tea and got out the cookies before settling across the table from each other.

'So,' gestured Leah, 'what happened to your leg?'

'It's not nearly as interesting as what else has been happening around here,' began Sydney.

...

...

As this story was written well before The Two Mrs Grissom's there are obvious differences between the show and the story. I briefly considered changing Leah's name, but discarded the idea as there is a story behind her name that's already layered into previous chapters and so unable to be altered. Just a teaser or two; no this story is nowhere near finished, the big team reveal is just the start of another family misadventure and Granny Grissom is going to be around for a while, helping the family through some trouble. Happy reading, Got Tea?

I'm loving the feedback you guys are so generously leaving me; it makes my day to log on and have such kind thoughts waiting for me.


	28. Chapter 28

Sydney, Leah and Sara were sitting around the table in the kitchen telling ghost stories and putting the last finishing touches to their Halloween costumes when Sophie and Kaia burst in to the house on Thursday evening.

'Hey,' said Sara, smiling as the newcomers came over to kiss her on the cheek. 'Where have you guys been? It's late.'

'We met Lindsey outside the gym so we all went to the mall for a little secret shopping.'

'Isn't it a bit early for that? Christmas is almost two months away,' replied Leah.

'Yeah well, we actually wanted to go to hot topic and check out the new twilight shirts,' grinned Kaia. She tossed a bag to Sydney. 'Here you go sis- we couldn't leave you out.'

'But we got a little side tracked,' added Sophie, snickering.

'Thanks,' said Sydney, taking out her shirt. The black tee was emblazoned with bright green fingerprints and the words 'support you local crime lab; leave your prints behind.'

'What'd you guys get?' she asked, laughing.

Sophie pulled out another shirt, this one black and white jail stripes, bearing the words 'I blame the prison psychologists for everything.'

'Nice,' grinned Sydney.

'Mine is better,' said Kaia, holding up a shirt with a bowl and spoon under the words Cereal Killer. Sara burst out laughing. 'They're for the breakfast,' added Kaia, a devilish smile on her face.

'I like it,' Sara smiled. Leah shook her head in amusement and got up to make tea. Sara went upstairs to make sure Grissom was awake, picking up a random teddy bear from the hallway. Hearing the shower running she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, pressing her face into the pillows with a sigh. Surely she hadn't been this tired when she was pregnant with Kati? Stretching out her arms and legs she groaned, hearing her hip and shoulders crack. Rolling onto her side she figured she could catch five minutes while Grissom got ready.

Drying off, Grissom walked into the closet, picking out some clothes and dressing quickly. Brushing his hair he walked back into the bedroom, looking for his shoes; Kati had run off with them last night. He wanted to find them now, rather than later after dinner and the girls' bedtime. Seeing Sara asleep on the bed, her mouth slightly open and Kaia's bear in one hand he almost laughed. Instead he crept over to her and sat down. He ran a finger tip over her stomach, where her shirt had pulled away to expose the milky white flesh. She rolled onto her back, muttering to herself. Grissom grinned and leaned over her, supporting himself with one hand as he slid the other under her shirt and up over her torso, tickling her. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist, scowling.

"Screw you," she gasped, startled.

"Maybe later," he laughed, kissing her lightly. "I have to go to work."

"You woke me up," she growled, trying to maintain her faux anger, but struggling; her lips quivered. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to mess with a pregnant woman?"

"Ummmm... no. I don't believe that particular subject ever came up," he smirked. "And I seem to have done pretty well; you haven't killed me yet." He kissed her again, longer and more passionately this time. Sara looped her arms behind his neck and held him to her, unwilling to let him go.

"Don't go," she said suddenly, "call in sick and stay here with me." He stared at her, shocked.

"Sara Annabelle Sidle-Grissom," he gasped, "did you, Miss obsessive workaholic, just ask me to play hooky?"

"Ok, first of all, its Mrs., I'm married I'll have you know," she informed him, "and second, ditching is healthy every once in a while, just ask Edward." Grissom raised an eyebrow at her. "You still haven't read Twilight have you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Sophie is going to kick your butt if you don't. The movie comes out on November 21st and they're going to make you take them to see it," she informed him. "Even Kati wants to go; Syd read the book to her."

"Why me? Can't you take them?" he asked.

"Oh I'm going too, it's very romantic," said Sara. "If you stay I'll tell you all about it," she whispered seductively, before kissing him fiercely, plunging her tongue into his mouth and sensuously licking along the inside of his lips. He shuddered with pleasure, and groaned into her mouth; grinning to herself she shifted very slightly under him, sliding her leg slowly between his, and laughing at his muffled expletives. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow morning," she growled softly to him. "I want us to have dinner with mom and the kids, watch a movie or play games and tuck the girls into bed. And then I want to spend time with you," she breathed, stoking his face with one hand and letting the other roam over his back. "All of you," she added, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"And if I say no? If I want to go to work?" asked Grissom, who clearly did not want to go to work at all. Sara frowned at him, considering what she would do. Then she grinned and pursed her lips, letting out a very low pitched whistle. Ghost came bounding into the room. "I still don't get how you taught her that," said Grissom as the cat leapt up onto the bed and head butted Sara gently, purring like thunder. Sara smirked and tickled her ears.

"If you don't stay, I'll tell Ghost to bite you," grinned Sara. Grissom glared at her.

"I can't get one daft dog to sit and stay, or walk to heel, but you can get a stubborn, annoying cat to bite on command? And get it to bite me?"

"She's not an it, are you baby?" asked Sara, rolling out from under Grissom and sitting up; Ghost walked into her lap, purring madly. "And she's not annoying either."

"But she still bites," protested Grissom.

"Only if you upset her," shrugged Sara, as she stroked Ghost. "Or me," she added, grinning at her husband.

"You drive a hard bargain," he said severely.

"I'm pregnant," she informed him. "I'm allowed to." Grissom laughed and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Where's my phone? I feel a bad migraine coming on!"

...

They walked downstairs, hand in hand, a couple of minutes later. Grissom dressed more comfortably in jeans and a sweater. In the kitchen they found Kati and Kaia dipping strawberries in chocolate with Leah to help, and try and control the mess.

'Where are the twins?' signed Grissom.

'Music room,' replied Leah quickly, her attention locked on Kati as the little girl attempted to coat another berry. Wrapping an arm around Sara's waist Grissom led her down the hallway; they stood in the doorway for a moment, watching. Sydney was sitting with her cello, her eyes closed and expression dreamy and far away as she played. Sophie was stretched out on her back on the floor, eyes also closed, as she listened to her sister. Sara walked over to the piano, playing along with Sydney. Grissom sat next to Sophie, idly tickling the bottom of her foot. Sophie sat up, glaring, then sat next to him. She grabbed something from the floor a couple of feet away and handed it to him. He looked at the sheaf of papers, smiling at the title and the large red A+. Flipping through the pages he read about their experiment with fruit flies from last spring. Smiling at his eldest he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

Signing, so as not to interrupt the music, he told her, 'This is really good.'

'My teacher wanted to know where the data came from, so I had to tell him it was our experiment. Then he wanted to know how I managed to get all the equipment and permission to keep and breed flies.' At Grissom's confused look Sophie shrugged. 'They know I'm a minor, so I guess he figured my mom wouldn't approve of flies. So I explained about you, and now he wants to meet you. His PhD research involved ants.' Shaking his head in amusement Grissom pulled her into his arms as they listened to the music, thrilled at her success.

...

After a dinner of veggie lasagne and fresh vegetables the seven of them settled to watch Pirates of the Caribbean; the Curse of the Black Pearl with subtitles. Halfway through Kati fell asleep in Sara's lap, her head rolled back on her mother's shoulder and her mouth hanging open as she snored softly. Leah yawned and excused herself off to bed after a round of goodnight kisses. Grissom scooped up Kati and carried her upstairs. Sara paused the movie as Kaia struggled to sit up from her position lying against Sara's side. She hugged Sara and then trudged after her father, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. Sara looked for at the twins; they were sprawled on the floor together. Sophie was braiding tiny sections of Sydney's hair as Syd played with Isis, tickling the cat with a feather. Sara smiled and stretched slowly, mindful of her wounds.

"You two planning on going to bed any time soon?" she asked.

"Yep," yawned Sophie, tying off her latest braid. Both girls crawled onto the couch with Sara, hugging her. Sara wrapped her arms around them both with a happy sigh. It was only when Sophie yawned again that Sara suggested they go up to bed. Syd switched off the TV and the three of them headed for the stairs. Sara peeked into Kati's room and saw her husband putting randomly strewn toys back into the chest under the window. Kati was fast asleep, clutching a stuffed ant Grissom had found just after her birth. Sara tucked the covers around her youngest and kissed her forehead, then wandered down the hall to check on Kaia. The gymnast was almost asleep, her eyes barely following Sara as she made her way over to the bed.

"Night baby," said Sara, pulling the covers up around Kaia's shoulders. Sara kissed her cheek and gently stroked her hair while Kaia mumbled incoherently as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. Sara found Sophie and Sydney in their bathroom. They were dressed in pj's already and were brushing their teeth. Sara put away a stack of towels that hadn't made it all the way to their home from the clean laundry pile while she waited for them. She then took a load of clean socks into Sophie's room and dumped them into the sock draw. Moments later the older twin came in with t-shirts and underwear, which she promptly dumped in their respective draws before leaping into bed. Shaking her head Sara picked up the cat twining around her ankles and handed her to Sophie. Duck purred loudly as she settled next to her owner.

"Night mom," yawned Sophie. Sara kissed her temple and scratched Duck behind her ears.

"Night Sophie-bug," she replied, using Grissom's old nickname for their eldest, before leaving through the bathroom door. Sydney was straightening her desk, shoving school work into a draw and putting a notebook full of musical compositions in its place.

"Are you feeling happier now?" asked Sara, shutting down the computer.

"Yeah," smiled Sydney, wrapping her arms around her mother and hugging her tight.

"Good, I'm glad," answered Sara, helping Syd hop over to the bed. Syd settled under the covers, Isis curling around her neck and shoulder.

"Sleep tight," said Sara.

"Love you mom," smiled Syd sleepily.

"I love you too baby girl," replied Sara, kissing her good night before wandering out into the hallway, leaving the door ajar. She gathered the laundry from her room and carried it down to the washer. She shoved a load of coloureds in and then opened the back door, whistling for Hank. The dog came bounding in, making a beeline for his food, gobbling it down before collapsing into his basket as though he'd just climbed a mountain. Sara rolled her eyes and set the dishwasher going, then wiped down the table and counters. It the family room she found her husband tidying and putting away the trivial pursuit game from a couple of nights ago. They wandered into the basement to check on the bug collection. Sara perched on the edge of the desk, looking at the various family photographs while Grissom pottered about for a few minutes. He walked up to the desk, a jar of Red Creeper in his hand.

"My last one," he said, putting it down. "The girls volunteered to make some more for me, but Sophie said only on the proviso that I set up a fake crime scene for her to process." Sara groaned at the thought of Red Creeper dusted all over the place.

"Not in the kitchen this time," she warned. Grissom laughed at the memory.

"It is your fault you know; you taught them how to dust for prints."

"Don't remind me," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I was trying to keep them occupied. It had been raining for three straight days." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck, laughing.

"Here, I have something for you," he said softly, opening the top draw of his desk and lifting out a frame. Sara turned it over and smiled; it was the latest family picture that Sydney had printed the other day. Putting the frame carefully on the desk, Sara then turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling back to hug him tightly.

"I love you too," he breathed into her ear, holding her to him. Running his hand over her back he frowned. "Your muscles are all knotted and tender," he commented, concerned. Sara sighed against his chest.

"I didn't sleep last night because my back was hurting and do you know how many times I threw up today?" she asked, disgusted.

"No," replied Grissom, wincing.

"Four," groused Sara, her fingers playing over his back.

"Are you feeling sick now?" he asked.

"No."

"How about a nice relaxing bath and a massage then," he suggested. She looked up at him, smiling in that special way she reserved just for him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," she grinned, kissing him.

Sitting in a full tub of hot water a few minutes later Sara closed her eyes with a relaxed sigh. Grissom sat against the wall, reading softly from a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. Sara sank into the water up to her chin, resting a hand on her belly and the small bump there, listening to Grissom's velvety voice speak of the wonders of love.

...

The following evening found all four of the Grissom girls crowded into the master bathroom while Sara and Leah helped them finish getting ready. Kati was perched on the counter next to the sink with Leah working on painting her face. Sara was sat on the floor with Sydney, helping her into her outfit and makeup, and Kaia and Sophie were taking it in turns to fasten each other into their costumes.

"Mom, that tickles," gasped Syd as Sara smoothed white paint across her skin. Sara laughed as Sydney squirmed.

"Sit still honey, I can't do this if you keep moving," giggled Sara.

"Agghh," squealed Syd as her mother continued.

"Finished," said Sara triumphantly. "Who's next?"

"Me," cried Kaia, bouncing over to sit in front of her. Half an hour and a mess of makeup stained tissues, brushes, sponges and pencils later all six of them made their way downstairs, dressed and made up to perfection. The girls assembled themselves in age order, waiting for their dad to come out of the basement and inspect their creativity. Predictably, Kati got tired of waiting for him.

"Daddy," she bellowed at the top of her lungs, "we're weady to go!" Laughing to himself Gil hurried up the stairs, pulling the door to behind him. He turned and broke into a grin as his eyes fell on his girls. Kati was dressed as a tiny, very colourful caterpillar. Standing next to her was Kaia, wearing a matching, but larger caterpillar costume. Beside her Sydney was carefully seated in their old hand truck, her cast supported by pillows. Her costume was all white; sitting on a green leaf shaped blanket she was the cocoon. Finally, holding the handle of the truck so she could pull her twin along, Sophie was resplendent as an iridescent butterfly; complete with fluttering, delicate wings and tiny, fuzzy antenna.

"What do you think?" asked Sara, grinning at she looked at the girls.

"You look fantastic," he smiled, carefully hugging them all, mindful of their outfits. Leah, dressed as a mad scientist in black with an old white lab coat she had swiped from the basement, had frizzed out her hair, making it stand up as though she had stuck her fingers in an electric socket. The coat was stained with various different coloured substances and her eyes were heavily ringed in black eye liner. To finish the look, she had wound black ribbon around the frames of her glasses, making them appear larger and darker, giving of a hint of danger.

Sara twirled dramatically in her long, dark green dress made of a fitted bodice, full sleeves and a long, sweeping skirt. She tumbled into the arms of her beloved, dressed for the occasion in black leggings tucked into boots, a white shirt with wide sleeves and tight cuffs and a dark blue tunic.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" she proclaimed vividly. Gil caught her and pulled her close.

"Right here, my precious Juliet" he grinned, before kissing her enthusiastically. Sophie cheered, Syd whistled, Kaia rolled her eyes and Kati squawked in distaste. Having read their lips and signs, Leah shook with silent laughter as she picked up the camera. She wouldn't trade the world for her family.

...

...

Hey; thanks for the awesome reviews guys, it really makes me smile. Sorry about the delay, I was in hospital and then I had to finish my entry to the CSI Forever Online FF Jan/Feb contest first. Ex Animo will get my attention next, i've been dying to get to this next part, but my body hasn't been cooperating. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Reviews are great medicine...


	29. Chapter 29

When Grissom walked into his house on Saturday just before nine am after a quick trip to the grocery store on his way home from work he found three of his daughters sitting at the kitchen table making a new batch of red creeper.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, bending down to kiss Kaia on the top of her head.

"What's up dad?' asked the youngster.

"We thought we'd get started on your order," added Sophie.

"We're making extra this time," put in Sydney.

"Thanks," he smiled, hugging Sophie around the shoulders. "Where's your mom?"

"Right here," said Sara, walking in with her cell phone in hand. "I talked to Greg; they're all carpooling. He said they'd be here about ten, after they shower and clean up. He thinks you're going to back out since you refused to ride with them."

"Shows what he knows," he snorted, before reaching for his wife. He kissed Sara and put an arm around her waist. "Where's my little ladybug?"

"Still asleep," replied Sara. "I'd grab a shower before she wakes up if I were you."

"Yes ma-am," saluted Grissom, walking out the room.

"If you three make as much mess as you did last time I'll skin the lot of you," threatened Sara with a grin, walking over to the table to inspect their work. Kaia laughed and smiled up at her.

"Do you want us to stop?" she asked.

"Not at all," replied Sara, running her fingers through Kaia's hair. "Have you three eaten anything?" they shook their heads and Sara walked over to the counter to make coffee and start the food preparations. Leah walked in minutes later to help her, eyes still partially closed with sleep, despite the fact that she was already showered and dressed. Sara handed her mother-in-law a cup of coffee, then clapped a hand to her mouth and whirled, throwing up in the sink.

'You ok?' asked Leah, a sympathetic look on her face.

'Yeah,' replied Sara, rinsing the taste from her mouth and washing the sink.

'Why don't you go get a shower?' signed Leah sympathetically. 'I'll work on the food.'

'Thanks,' grimaced Sara, making her exit.

"Remind me never to have kids," muttered Kaia, screwing her face up in horror. Sydney and Sophie laughed at her.

...

In her bedroom Sara found Grissom sitting on the edge of the bed reading an article in a forensic journal.

"I thought you were supposed to be showering," said Sara, closing the door behind her and walking over to him. She extracted the journal from his hands and tossed it across the bed, then climbed into his lap.

"I was waiting for you," he murmured in her ear, before pressing a kiss against her neck, gazing his tongue playfully over the skin there. She grinned at him, and got up, towing him into the bathroom. While the shower heated she brushed her teeth, getting rid of the last taste of vomit. Grissom copied her movements, watching as she undressed and fetched clean towels. Putting his toothbrush away he opened the shower door; "You're showing more, you know," he whispered to her as he folded her into his arms, pulling them both under the warm water. "Not a lot, but I can definitely tell," he breathed into her ear and he brushed her sopping hair back from her face. Sara ran her hands lovingly over her stomach, caressing the gentle swell that had appeared over the last week.

"Well that would be your fault," she answered, kissing him.

"Yeah," he grinned, "it would be, wouldn't it?" he kissed her back, his tongue pushing into her mouth as his hands slid up and down her body, teasing and arousing her. Sara groaned and let her own hands venture over his body. Gasping, he lifted her up and pressed her back against the shower wall; she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned forward into his kiss as their bodies joined, furiously, passionately, intent on their goal.

"I love you," he told her when they slid apart and he put her down on her feet.

"I love you too," she grinned, "but one of us is getting fixed sometime soon." Grissom laughed and began to wash his hair. As they got out and dried off Sara yawned.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" asked Grissom.

"What kind of question is that?" grumbled Sara. "You don't break a habit of eight years in a few days. As interesting as this is going to be, I am going straight to bed when they leave." Smiling to himself Grissom kissed her forehead as he walked past her into the closet, smothering a yawn of his own.

"What did you do while I was at work?" he asked, pulling on some socks.

"I was up with Syd most of the night," she replied trying to reach a sweater on the shelf above her head. Grissom frowned as he lifted it down for her. "She couldn't sleep," sighed Sara, "she had a lot of pain in her leg and when she did fall asleep she had a nightmare. So we just hung out on the bed with Isis and Ghost, playing cards, talking and looking at pictures." Dressed, Grissom gathered up the materials to redress Sara's wounds and waited for her to sit of the bed so he could get to work.

"Is she alright?" he asked, concern etched into his features as he gently applied antiseptic on her neck and covered it with gauze.

"I think so," smiled Sara, trying to reassure him, "she's much happier," she added, holding out her arm for him.

"And you?" he asked, checking the stitches.

"I'm ok," she said softly, "really, I am. I feel much better," she added when he looked into her eyes. "With the exception of the sickness," she grumbled as her stomach lurched. Clenching her teeth she fought the nausea, and won. Sighing with relief she lay back on the bed while Grissom wrapped her arm.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her, putting the supplies aside and lying down next to her, resting on his side so he could look at her. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"That is why I love you," she grinned, lifting herself up on an elbow and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He kissed her back and lay back on the bed, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"What needs to be done?" he asked.

"Just the food, and mom already started. I'll help her finish if you get Kati up and dressed. She had a bath last night," Sara yawned again before continuing, "that's about it though." She snuggled against Grissom's chest for a few moments before sitting up with a sigh.

"Let's go," said Grissom, combing his hair with his fingers as he got up and hunted for his slippers. He gave his wife a soft kiss before going to wake his ladybug. Hank had beat him to it; the dog and little girl were both sitting on the bed playing with the ever present plastic bugs. Shaking his head at their standard morning routine, Grissom ousted the dog, sending him back downstairs where he belonged and plucked Kati off the bed, carrying her into the bathroom. Kati babbled on about an ant colony as Grissom struggled to get her dressed; he suppressed a smile at her one track mind.

...

Catherine sat in the passenger seat of Nick's truck as they waited for Warrick. Lindsey and Greg were behind them, talking softly.

"Hey," said Warrick, jumping in and slamming the door.

"Let's go," said Catherine, clapping her hands together once.

"Geez Cath, anyone would think you were in a hurry or something," teased Nick.

"Don't tell me you haven't wondered about Sara's home," retorted the blonde.

"Greg are you sure Grissom said he would meet us there?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah," was the reply. "Hey, where are the directions?"

"Here," said Lindsey, tossing the paper over her mother's shoulder so she could navigate.

"How far does she live?" asked Nick, after Catherine read out the instructions.

"Apparently on the other side of town," said Warrick. They fell silent watching the scenery as they drove out of town and away from the strip.

"Are you sure this is right?' asked Nick as he pulled onto a road that was little more than dirt, with houses spaced few and far between, on large plots of land.

"That's what it says," answered Catherine, puzzled.

"I thought she lived in an apartment," said Warrick, leaning forward.

"Guess not anymore," replied Nick, turning into the last driveway. This one was long and curving, the house was set back from the road, behind a stand of desert plants and trees.

"Hey," said Greg suddenly, "isn't this one of those natural oasis areas?"

"Looks like it," said Catherine. Nick drove around the trees, bringing the house into full view. "Wow," whispered Catherine. The two story house was large and homey looking, with a fenced in garden to the left, in which a large dog chased a gopher. The drive widened, revealing a cluster of vehicles and behind them the rest of the property.

"Griss is already here," said Warrick, pointing to Grissom's car parked next to two Corolla's belonging to the twins; Sophie's bright red and Sydney's dark blue. There were three other cars; Sara's Prius, the Tahoe and Leah's Nissan Altima.

"Who all is coming?" asked Nick, staring at the cars.

"No idea," said Lindsey, "but Brass is right behind us." Nick parked and they got out, meeting Brass and his passenger, Doc, by the front door. Doc rang the bell. There was a crash and a yell from behind the dark wooden double doors. One door swung open, revealing Leah Grissom who nodded and smiled a greeting before waving them in. She was leading them into the kitchen when they heard Sara yell out.

"Kati get back here now. How many times do you have to be told? Henri is not allowed out of the basement!" A small giggle from behind caused the team to turn around quickly. Kati stood staring up at them, smiling innocently and holding the tarantula in her hands.

"Hi," she giggled, holding up her prize. "This is Henwri."

'Kati,' signed Leah, 'put the spider away NOW.'

'Fine,' replied the girl, scowling. She turned and ran back down the hall. Leah led the others into the kitchen, where Sydney, Sophie and Kaia were filling several jars with some of their finished product.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Hi," replied Catherine, her eyes roaming the room. Kaia was talking to Leah and interpreting for her.

"My name is Leah," said Kaia, indicating her grandmother. "It's nice to meet you all." A chorus of hello's echoed from around the room. "Please look me in the face when you speak to me, so I can read your lips," continued Kaia.

"Where's your mom?" asked Nick, his eyes on Kaia.

"Right here," said Sara, walking into the room, dressed in comfortable jeans, a loose, well-worn and very soft green sweatshirt and slippers. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and a green and blue friendship bracelet Kaia had made in third grade was looped around her right wrist. The bandages on her left arm and neck were lighter now that her wounds were healing. Ghost was riding pillion on her shoulders.

"Hey Sara," grinned Greg, putting an arm around her carefully in a quick hug.

"How are you?" asked Doc, concerned.

"Ok," she answered slowly. "Better now that I've quit I think. I've been burning out for a while, and I have a family to take care of, you know. This latest incident just crystallized things for me." Sara walked over to Kaia and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Ghost hopped onto the table and began examining the jars.

"Are you guys making Red Creeper?" asked Warrick suddenly, noticing what the three girls were doing.

"Red what?" asked Lindsey.

"Red Creeper; its fingerprint powder," said Sydney.

"Yes, we are," added Sophie, as she screwed the cap onto a jar.

"Where did you get the recipe?" asked Greg, "Grissom guards it better than all of his other secrets combined!"

"He gave it to us," said Kaia, stacking filled jars into a box.

"Yeah right," scoffed Brass, "he would never part with it."

"Well, he did," said Sophie, matter-of-factly.

"And what? You got them to set up shop making it for you?" Catherine asked Sara.

"No, I did," said Grissom, walking into the room. He was also dressed for comfort in jeans, a sweater and slippers, and had Kati clinging to his back.

"Hey boss," nodded Nick and Warrick.

"You asked them to make Red Creeper?" demanded Catherine, confusion on her face.

"No," put in Sydney, "we volunteered to make it." Catherine put her hand to her forehead, frustrated.

"Again," added Sophie, grinning wickedly at the exasperated expression on the nosey woman's face.

"What is going on here?" Catherine cried, her voice rising several octaves.

"Hey, don't showt," said Kati, leaning around Grissom's shoulder to stare at Catherine.

"Sorry," said Cath, taken aback. Her gaze locked on Kati's eyes; exact replicas of Grissom's eyes. "What's your name?" she asked more gently. Kati stared at her for a moment.

"Kati," she answered finally. The newcomers all stared at the little girl.

"Hi Kati," said Catherine.

"Hi," replied the little girl. Kati looked back at all the new people staring at her. "Hi," she said to Greg, who was standing closest to her. "Who you?"

"My name is Greg," answered the former lab tech, an easy smile on his face.

"Hi Gweg," Kati offered her hand to Greg, her face solemn. Greg took it, suppressing a smile. "Do you like buggies?" asked Kati.

"Uh, I guess so," replied Greg, a little confused.

"Yay! I love buggies, daddy got me thwee buggies cawled Fuzz and Fizz and Buzz. They are madgar hissing woaches and they are all mine." Kati giggled; Sara, Kaia and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Down Daddy," said Kati, squirming on Grissom's back. Catherine gaped at Grissom as he lowered the little girl to the ground. Everyone stared at Kati's purple 'future entomologist' t-shirt.

"She's your daughter?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," said Grissom and Sara in unison.

"And yours too?" Catherine looked at Sara.

"She'd better be, after all the drama we went through bringing her into the world," grinned the brunette. The blonde woman's' eyes swivelled to the three girls at the table; they smiled angelically back at her.

"So dad," said Kaia, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "will this be enough Red Creeper to last you a while?" Grissom slipped an arm around Sara's waist as they laughed at the expressions on their friends faces. Giggling helplessly Syd and Soph high fived each other, struggling not to fall out of their chairs: Kaia just fixed her eyes on Catherine and let an slow, steady evil smirk of victory grace her features.

...

...

Woo Hoo, finally...

Right, now that I am technologically back up and running I have way too much to do.

1 Ethereal Emergency will get wrapped up next, in one or two more chapters.

2 Ex Animo will get updated after that.

3 Ethereal Theory will be next because I have to go fishing in all the files recovered from my late lamented laptop to find the next chunk of this story that is burried there.

Happy reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated

Got Tea?


	30. Chapter 30

For a few seconds there was a heavy silence of stunned disbelief; unable to resist a little more needling, Gil held Sara closer and kissed her temple, she leaned into his shoulder, smiling up at him. The electricity in the atmosphere suddenly snapped, and Doc and Brass began to laugh.

Catherine leaned into the wall as if her own two feet would no longer hold her up. Nick and Warrick grinned at each other over the blonde's distress and Greg stood with his mouth open in shock as his brain scrambled to fit all the pieces together and come up with the scenario in front of him.

Utterly oblivious to all this, Lindsey wandered over to Kaia, looking at the table and asking about the Red Creeper.

"Shall we eat breakfast before it gets cold," asked Sydney after a while, interpreting for Leah. "You can ask your questions when you have eaten." The older woman began to pass out plates. The Grissom girls packed up their supplies and took off the aprons they were wearing over their clothes. The guys started laughing again when they caught sight of the crime t-shirts.

"You wearing yours Lindsey?" asked Sophie. Catherine's daughter nodded and unzipped her sweater, revealing a white shirt with a human body outline and large blood pools.

"Delightful," remarked Catherine, grimacing.

"Hey, you're the one who's into blood spatter," retorted Lindsey.

"Where did you get those?" asked Greg, intervening quickly.

"New store in the mall," said Kaia, spooning scrambled eggs and fruit onto her plate. The party moved into the family room, where Grissom and Sophie had added chairs from the dining room. For a while there were only the sounds of people enjoying their food and Kati playing with plastic bugs in between bites of toast and watermelon.

"So," said Catherine finally, her eyes on Sara and Grissom, "are you going to explain yourselves? The suspense is just about killing me you know!"

"On one condition," remarked Sara, unholy amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You stop trying to recruit everyone to get us together," finished Grissom.

"Not that it isn't amusing to watch, or for that matter attempt to foil, but it's kind of pointless," added Sara. Catherine gasped.

"You lied to me," she accused Grissom.

"Not at all," he told her. "I have never lied to you; I just didn't answer the questions in a manner in which to implicate myself." Cath stared at him, Grissom could almost see the gears turning as she worked it out, conversations and actions running through her mind. "You just assumed," he told her frankly.

"I don't believe it," she murmured to herself, her expression unequivocally astounded at the revelation. All her considerable investigative skills and she missed the clues sitting right under her nose.

"What did I tell you about getting yourself in trouble?" asked Nick, leaning back in his chair.

"Ok ok," said Catherine, holding her hands up in defense. "I surrender. I was wrong." On the other side of the room she could see the three older girls laughing with each other as they murmured to Lindsey. Kaia looked up and caught Catherine's eye; she smirked and then winked at the CSI. Catherine shook her head with a rueful grin and smiled back.

"So what's the story?" asked Brass.

"How long have you been together?" asked Greg.

"Together for almost five years, married for four," said Sara, before sipping her tea. Catherine frowned.

"But that doesn't," she began.

"We met eighteen years ago," said Grissom, "in Boston." Sara settled back against him, snuggling into his side.

"It was my senior year at Harvard and I went to a guest lecture that some weird bug guy was supposed to be teaching. It was the first time I had seen anything about forensics, and I was hooked from the uh...weird bug guy's first words."

"She had too many questions after the lecture, so we went to get coffee and talk."

"Uh huh," said Warrick, a knowing, suggestive tone in his voice. Nick, Greg and Brass sniggered.

"No really," said Sara.

"I was there for three weeks, and we became friends, exchanged addresses to write and all that and then I went home."

"That's not really very romantic," said Lindsey, as she helped Kati rearrange her bugs.

"The next bit is," said Sara.

"So I was researching in Minneapolis for a while and I then I got an offer to teach a couple of courses at UC Berkeley," continued Grissom.

"Where I had moved to do my master's degree," added Sara, a misty look entering her eyes. "I was working for the San Francisco Coroner's Office, and I had a small two bedroom apartment. My roommate had just bailed on me, so… uh… well yeah… I got a new roommate." Everyone laughed at this admission.

"I ended up staying in San Francisco for quite a while," admitted Grissom. Kaia and Sophie jumped up.

"We don't need to hear the rest," said Kaia, with that childish I-don't-want-to-know-how-it-happens look on her face. She and Sophie hauled Sydney to her feet and left for the music room with Lindsey and Kati. Sara laughed.

"What next?" asked Doc, who was obviously enjoying the story. Sara looked at Grissom, who looked back at her, decidedly uncomfortable.

"Um, let's just say we had an accident with the birth control," muttered Sara finally. Doc, Brass, Nick, Warrick and Greg roared with laughter and Catherine smiled into her hand.

"Well, we stayed together for a while, almost two years actually, but we were both young and we couldn't settle," said Sara.

"I had various teaching commitments lined up, and then I was offered a job here."

"I had started my PhD research, and then I was working with the San Fran Crime Lab."

"We couldn't really make it work at the time," said Grissom, thoughtfully.

"I know it sounds weird," said Sara, "but we were different then, and we got in each other's way. We've always been friends."

"I get it," said Catherine, strangled laughter on her face. Grissom and Sara looked at her. The others were suppressing their chuckles too. Sara raised an eyebrow. "The way you two danced around each other, we were all ready to lock you in an interrogation room and leave you there until you'd sorted yourselves out." Sara gave an embarrassed laugh; Grissom ducked his head.

"Well anyway, we separated, but we saw a lot of each other; holidays, birthdays, long weekends, and all that. Frequent flyer miles may have been invented just for us."

"And Kaia?" asked Doc, curious.

"Ah, well..." said Grissom.

"Umm..." said Sara

"Another birth control accident?" asked Catherine, her eyes crinkle with mirth.

"Yeah," admitted Sara. "It's a bit complicated though, because I'm allergic to everything I've ever tried."

"That's weird," said Nick.

"Yeah, well that's life," shrugged Sara. "So after that we just kind of became friends rather than anything else."

"And then you came to Vegas," noted Warrick. Nick looked at Grissom.

"You brought the mother of your children and your what? Girlfriend? To come and work here? That sounds like strictly personal reasons to me."

"Yes and no," said Grissom, "we needed a CSI, and Sara's damn good at that, and I knew she would do what needed to be done without a bias."

"So how did you end up here?" asked Brass.

"Well we were close for a while- only friends though. Then we had an argument, we went through a rough patch; we both had our demons and we let our differences get the better of us."

"Yeah," nodded Greg, "we all wanted to kill you both then." A series of smirks flashed around the room.

"Well we tried to work it out, and we were getting along for a while but then we had a major disagreement- around the time we had that butterfly nurse case, and we decided it wasn't working and that we'd should just get back to where we'd been before."

"It wasn't a good time for either of us," noted Grissom.

"Yeah- my grandmother was dying and I was feeling really lousy, and Kaia was having problems in school."

"The promotion," said Nick suddenly.

"I never intended to promote Sara," answered Grissom.

"And I didn't apply with the intention of being promoted," added Sara.

"But that night," began Nick, his voice slightly nervous.

"When I was pulled for DUI?" asked Sara. At his embarrassed nod she continued, "I was sick, depressed and my grandma had just died two days before." She paused, looking at her linked hands. "It was stupid, and I regret it, especially in light of what I didn't know about at the time. Anyway, the important thing is I got my act together, Griss and I cleared the air between us and uh... got things back on track."

"We realized we weren't doing ourselves or the kids any good, and that what we really wanted was to be together," said Gil softly.

"We had been focusing on the reasons not to be together, instead of the opposite. When Granny died, it was a slap in the face about how cruel life can be. She was gone, we were at each other's throats, the girls were miserable without Granny…"

"Mom had a nasty fall and then we nearly lost Sophie and Syd," added Grissom quietly. Sara flinched at the memory and Gil tightened his arms around her. "All in the space of a couple of weeks."

"What happened to the twins?" asked Greg, his face pale.

"They have severe allergies to avocado, pistachios and brazil nuts; one of their fellow high school students thought it would be fun to put ground pistachio in their drinks at lunch. He wanted to see how an epi-pen worked." Grissom's face was bitter as he recounted the tale.

"That's outrageous," said Nick, disgusted.

"That is exactly what his mother said," replied Grissom.

"He was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder," Sara told them. "He's in a secure facility now."

"So we decided together was definitely the best way to deal with everything," Gil said, shrugging.

"And Kati?" asked Warrick. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Remember I took the whole summer off to get myself together after the almost DUI? Well I was pregnant with Kati then- I just didn't know it."

"How on earth," began Catherine.

"I was nearly seven months when I took the summer off. A few weeks later I tripped and fell halfway down the stairs. The fall triggered labor and doctors couldn't stop it, so she spent two and half weeks in hospital before we could bring her home. She's still small for her age, but developmentally she's absolutely fine."

"She wants to be an entomologist," said Grissom proudly.

"Yeah," grimaced Sara, elbowing her husband, "but if her father keeps buying her pet bugs they'll both be living in the basement. Permanently!" Everyone laughed.

"Sara," began Warrick, his face creased with confusion, "not that I'm doubting you, but if you were seven months pregnant when you went on vacation, how did we not notice it?"

"Some people don't show much weight gain at all during pregnancy Warrick," said Doc, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Sara is tall and slender, which is typical for those who don't show pregnancy until the later months or even much at all."

"It's true," nodded Sara. "When I was pregnant with Kaia, I didn't show much until I was well past seven months; my coworkers joked that I wasn't really pregnant at all, that I just wanted to get out of the nastiest crime scenes by throwing up everywhere. With Kati I thought I was gaining a little weight because I was unhappy and wasn't exercising."

Quiet fell over the room for a few moments as everyone took in the story.

Then Greg, who was reclining back on the floor and yawning said, "This is an awesome house."

"Thank you," said Sara, "I inherited it from my grandmother. She designed it when we moved to Vegas. She was an architect."

"It's beautiful," added Catherine, "well out of the way, plenty of space."

"A good place to raise children, considering this is Vegas and the desert," said Leah, through Grissom, who had been interpreting for her all along.

"Don't you like Vegas Leah?" asked Brass.

"Not particularly," replied the grandmother, "but my family are here, and they like it so nothing else matters."

"Do you get out here much?" asked Catherine

"Some, I would like to come more often, but I still have my gallery to take care of."

"What about your family Sara?" asked Warrick. Sara paused for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally she admitted,

"I haven't got any."

"You haven't got any siblings?" asked Nick, curious.

"No, only child," she replied

"And your parents?" asked Brass.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "My family is here, in this house." Thankfully no one pressed the subject. Sara was not yet ready to deal with that explanation. Revealing their secret was taxing enough for one day. Her gaze fell on Warrick; he was smirking to himself and trying not to laugh.

"What?" demanded Sara, with mock impatience. Warrick shook his head as he looked at the two of them.

"I was just thinking that all these years we've looked at you two and thought you were both miserable loaners when you, Sara, have been getting it on with the boss, and you've actually got a family Grissom."

"Nice way to put it Warrick," said Grissom drily. Leah laughed.

"That's my son you're insulting young man, and my daughter. You're not too big for me to come over there and smack some manners into you," she threatened, through a laughing Sara this time.

"Dude," said Nick, his eyes on his friend, "you got told!"

Slowly group dissolved into smaller groups of conversation. With Gil answering questions for Doc and Brass, and others chatting away, Sara got up and began to gather plates. Catherine jumped up to help her, and when Leah moved to get up Sara told her to stay and talk to the guys. In the kitchen Sara began to put lids on the Tupperware that still had fruit left in them, while Catherine stacked the plates and empty bowls in the dishwasher. Catching a scent of ham Sara felt her stomach roll; she lurched to the sink just in time. Catherine grabbed the damp dish towel and wiped Sara's face when the other woman straightened from rinsing out her mouth and washing her face. Sara groaned and raked escaping hairs back from her face. Enlightenment struck Catherine like a ton of bricks.

"You ok?" asked Cath, her voice sympathetic. Sara nodded.

"Fine," she said, tossing the towel in the direction of the laundry room and getting the bleach out from under the sink.

"I thought you were going to see a doctor," commented Catherine slyly.

"I did," muttered Sara, "nothing they can do about this."

"Uh huh," laughed Cath, "so how many children do you have Sara?"

"Four," answered Sara, glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah," agreed Cath, smirking.

"And a half," concluded Sara.

"Congrats," smiled Catherine, giving Sara a hug.

"Thanks. I am not doing this again though; one of us is getting fixed sometime in the next year," threatened Sara, "I can't take this nausea anymore; it gets worse every time."

"You should have seen me when I was pregnant with Lindsey," giggled Catherine.

"I hope this one's a boy, for Gil's sake," murmured Sara. "I feel sorry for him sometimes, surrounded by all these girls. The only other guy here is the dog."

"He seems very happy," mused Catherine.

"We both are," smiled Sara, "these kids are wonderful, and of course Kati is obsessed with bugs."

"Like father like daughter," grinned Catherine.

"Yeah; they have to stay in the basement though because Kaia is terrified of any and all creepy crawlies."

"So how far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks," said Sara.

"You thought of any names yet?"

"Not really, we've been too busy, and we're waiting to find out the sex too; he practically begged me to find out as soon as possible," confided Sara, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Can't really blame him," laughed Catherine.

"No, we don't care either way, as long as it's happy and healthy."

"Of course."

"We have a name for a boy though; have had for seventeen years," confided Sara. "We've just never had a chance to use it," she smiled softly, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Catherine, a pleading note in her voice. Sara laughed at her.

"I guess," teased Sara, "Samuel Arthur," she said, "Arthur is Griss' middle name."

"I like it," complimented Catherine.

"Don't tell anyone ok? I'm not quite ready to share this one yet."

"No problem girl," Catherine's smile was light an easy, her happiness for Sara and Grissom obvious. "I never thought he would do it you know; find himself a family I mean. We had our doubts about you too, and to think all these years we've been way off base. Amazing!"

"Sorry about that; we just weren't ready to share yet, we were barely making it work at first, and then it was so nice just to have something quiet and wonderful and private to come home to at the end of the day. So I'm sorry if you feel upset about that."

"Oh no worries," replied Cath, putting her hand gently on Sara's arm for a moment, "and I'm sorry about the plotting." They both laughed at that.

"Can you take this through for me?" asked Sara, handing Catherine a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Wow, those look delicious," said Catherine.

"Kati and Kaia made them last night; Kaia loves strawberries and Kati loves chocolate. A match made in heaven. It kept them out of trouble for all of an hour." Catherine smiled and took the plate, disappearing back to the family room.

Moments later Grissom came out of the downstairs bathroom next to the kitchen and saw his wife go into the laundry room next to the kitchen backdoor. Glancing outside as he passed he checked to make sure Hank wasn't up to any mischief before slipping into the laundry room and pushing the door almost too, leaving a crack so he could hear any approaching footsteps. Sara was tossing towels into the washer, but she stopped and turned toward him.

"I think it's going pretty well," she said quietly, not wanting to be overheard if anyone came into the kitchen.

"No one seems inclined toward killing us," he smiled.

"Have you checked on the kids?" she asked, starting the washer.

"Yeah, they're going to come back into the family room in a second, Sydney was just showing Lindsey where the band practices."

"Bet she loved that," said Sara, folding a couple of shirts while Grissom set a load of jeans to drying. "Cath said she's obsessed with music and she loves ET," she continued, using their shorthand for the band name. Grissom folded the last shirt and set it on top of the pile. When Sara turned to leave he put a hand on her elbow to stop her.

"What?" she asked, turning toward him.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, brushing his fingers down the side of her face and through her hair.

"Yeah," she breathed as he stepped closer to her, pulling her body into his. He paused, listening carefully in case anyone was coming; then, satisfied they were alone for the moment, pressed his lips to hers. Sara closed her eyes, inhaling his soft scent and kissing him back. Grissom traced his tongue along her lips; Sara returned the favor, wrapping her arms around him. When they pulled apart she tucked her head into his shoulder, her forehead resting against his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back tenderly and whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

"Me too," she murmured back. He kissed her again, and then straightened, smoothing her hair before walking back into the kitchen with her, their hands linked.

...

...

I'm sorry this has taken so long- I didn't have the files with me while I was on vacation like I originally thought. I also edited the little bit about Sara's family, because the idea that her mother might show up later in the story has been playing on my mind a lot. Let me know what you think, many thanks as always, Got Tea?


	31. Chapter 31

They walked into the family room at the same time as the kids, who carried an assortment of instruments with them. Sophie helped her twin into a chair next to the coffee table, and then snagged a pillow for Syd to put between her leg and the table. Kaia handed guitars to Warrick, Doc and Sophie, and Lindsey passed Sydney her cello. Isis wandered in and settled down on Sydney's foot.

"Ok, where are we starting," asked Sydney, shifting uncomfortably while she played some warming notes.

"You pick something," said Doc.

"Something classical," said Nick, "I hear you're a fan of the classics," he added, looking at Sara who had told him that over the phone a couple of days ago. He had called to check on her, and ended up on a half hour inquisition. Sydney shrugged and settled herself, closing her eyes and drifting away. The audience sat captivated as Sydney brought Bach's Cello Concerto # 1 in G to life around them. Leah sat with a hand on the cello, feeling the vibrations in the wood, rather than the sounds.

Afterwards Warrick and Doc demanded an encore so Sydney chose Cello Concerto in E Minor, her personal favourite. After that she, Warrick and Sophie played favourites for the others, and challenged each other to duels. Sara snuggled against Gil on the couch as Kaia hung from the doorframe, doing different pull up variations as she listened to the music with her eyes closed. Catherine stared at the photographs adorning the walls; eight by ten black and white portraits of each family member engrossed in a particular fascination of theirs.

The hall was covered in a photographic family timeline; every milestone and precious moment frozen for memory. Eventually the need for space meant the photo's spilled over into the family room. Sara never tired of looking at them, each time seeing something new in an expression or action.

Catherine stared at shots of Kati and Gil playing with bugs in the basement, outside in the grass and in the kitchen. Gil asleep in his recliner with an open entomology text against his chest and his glasses perched precariously at the very tip of his nose as the dog slumbered next to him made her smile; so he was human after all! Sara and Kaia sat at the table surrounded by books as they built a battlefield replica. The twins asleep at opposite ends of the couch, all four girls chasing a soccer ball, Sophie giving a speech, Sydney in a concert.

When her eyes slid over a collection of photographs of Kaia she felt the breath catch in her throat as her eyes widened in awe. The tiny youngster was repeatedly captured mid-air; soaring off the vault, upside down in a backward flip on the balance beam, mid tumble on the floor and in a high release on the bars. There were others too; a handstand on bars, a ballet pose on floor and a split leap on the balance beam.

Catherine turned to look at Kaia; her lips twitched when she saw the child bend at the waist, raising her straight legs up to her hands repetitively. Nick caught her eye with a stunned expression.

'Could you do that?' she mouthed at him. He shook his head.

'No way.' Cath shifted her attention to Gil and Sara; they were engrossed in the musical duel taking place. Gil kept one eye on Kati and her toy bugs, but neither parent seemed bothered by their third child's antics. They're used to it, thought Catherine in amazement. It's normal for them; it's the same as hearing a classical masterpiece from Miss Yo-Yo Ma there. Looking at Sophie, she saw the older girl had given her guitar to Doc Robins and was leaning against the side of her twin's chair, fingers a near blur as she rapidly manipulated a Rubik's Cube.

Feeling a little overwhelmed at what normal was like for her oldest friend and mentor, whom she had never seen as relaxed as he was now, arms around his wife, lips pressed to her temple, she looked for her own teen. Lindsay was sprawled on the floor with Kati, lining up pink butterflies with one hand, and texting with the other. She smiled at the scene and turned back to Kaia.

"When your mother said you were a gymnast, I thought she meant it as a hobby, something you did once or twice a week," she commented to the twelve-year old. Kaia grinned and slipped to the floor.

"Oh no; gymnastics is like air to me; life doesn't exist without it. I train four hours every day after school, and five on Saturday mornings. I made junior elite level a few months ago. I want to make the junior national team in the next year. I'll just be age eligible for the 2012 Olympics, which is my ultimate goal." Seeing Catherine's disbelieving look, Kaia led her upstairs to her bedroom; as they walked through the door the blonde woman gasped.

Shelves framing either side of the window were filled with trophies, ribbons and gymnastics memorabilia. On the opposite wall, above the desk stretched three rows of rope from which hung her medal collection, organized from levels one through ten. Above the bed, below posters of Kaia's gym hero's, hung a gold, a silver and two bronze medals from the meet where she had qualified for junior elite.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Catherine, examining the binder where Kaia kept all her competition numbers.

"Ten years," replied Kaia, absently straightening her level seven collection. "The more you do, the more it creeps up on you. More practices, harder skills, stronger determination. But mom and dad have always made sure there are limits. Most elites train twice a day, I only do once. But that works for me; my coach and I worked it out so I don't get worn out by it all and I still get the best work out and training I can. I do a lot of conditioning at home too. And mom promised me that if I made elite level then I could be home schooled. I hate school; it stresses me out so much, and then I end up struggling with my classes and stressing even more. After this semester though, that's it. I'm so excited about it; mom is an amazing teacher, she always knows how to explain something so I get it."

"What's your favourite thing about gymnastics?" asked Catherine, as she mused over just how mature and well-spoken Kaia was. She supposed the level of dedication that went into the results the bedroom showcased would force accelerated levels of maturity. Kaia was certainly infinitely more aware and controlled than Lindsay had been at twelve.

"Everything," was the instant reply. "I love to fly off the vault and on bars release skills. I love tumbling on the floor, and I really really love the beam because it's crazy hard and I can tumble on it too. I really love learning new skills, and nailing a routine. I love that everything you do, from the tiniest exercise or skill building block, is all part of the bigger whole. I love coming home completely exhausted, thinking I can't get up tomorrow and do it again and then proving myself wrong. And I definitely love defying gravity; I hate science and math, so it really makes me smile to pull off a skill that pushes science right out of the equation."

Catherine laughed deeply at this admission.

"You hate science, math and bugs?" she snorted, pressing her hands to her ribs. Kaia grinned wickedly.

"Every family needs a stand out."

…

Back in the family room they were just in time to join teams for a trivia game. Sydney kept playing softly as they worked their way through questions devised by Leah, who kept a sharp eye for any cheating with smart phones.

Stuck on a sporting question, Catherine looked across the room while Nick and Warrick debated the answer. In the corner directly opposite, Sophie and Kaia were crowded around the cello; all three brunette heads bent together chattering away in a foreign language. What the hell are they speaking, wondered Cath. Across from them Sara was scrawling answers while Gil looked on, Kati curled up in his lap. Brass pointed to the paper and murmured something; no doubt providing pop culture clues. The other group, Doc, Lindsay and Greg were deep in discussion, crowded together as though their secrets could be stolen from them. Returning her attention to her own group, Catherine pointed to an answer and shook her head, beckoning Warrick to give her the pencil.

When Leah collected the papers for grading there was a mixture of groans and cheers from the group. They settled back into more comfortable positions, and Warrick reached for Sydney's guitar, absently strumming away as he listened to the cello, trying to weave in a gentle harmony.

"Damn," he muttered suddenly, examining the string that had just snapped. "I'm really sorry Sydney," he said.

"It's ok," assured Syd, "I have a spare, I had a feeling that one would go soon."

"I'll go get it," said Sophie, stretching her legs in front of her on the floor.

"No it's fine, I'll get it," said Sydney, setting her cello down and getting to her feet. "Nature calls anyway."

Doc started to tell Warrick something about his band and the others drifted into various conversations as she slipped out of the room.

After relieving herself and washing her hands Sydney stroked Isis, her ever present shadow, for a few moments. She started down the hallway to the music room before remembering the string had never made it into the house; it was still in her car from when she had bought it three weeks ago. With a sigh she reached for her keys on the rack in the hall and made her way outside. The door slipped out of her grasp and slammed shut behind her; Isis sat down inside, waiting for her to return. The dark blue Corolla was the furthest car from the door but Syd figured she could use the exercise.

In the family room Sara saw Sydney through the window and smiled at her until she passed out of her line of sight, then turned back to her conversation with Catherine and Greg.

Sydney opened the trunk of her car and reached into the box of emergency supplies she kept there. She had tossed the bag from the music store into the box. She was just straightening up when there was a crunch of gravel and a hiss of brakes behind her.

…

"No," bellowed Sophie suddenly, sitting bolt upright in her chair. The girl leapt to her feet and threw herself toward the window. Brass, Sara, Greg and Nick, the closest to the window, followed her. A squeal of brakes sounded, and Sydney's shriek for help split the air. Everyone in the room turned and bolted for the door, thundering down the hallway toward the front door; Isis saw them coming and ran. Sophie burst out the door first, followed by Brass, Warrick, Nick and Grissom. Kaia darted out ahead of Sara and Catherine.

Sydney screamed at the top of her lungs as the white van screamed to a halt only yards from her. Two men raced toward her, the closest reaching out to grab her, the second with binding in one hand and a gun in the other. Dropping one crutch she balanced on her good leg, waiting for her chance. There was no way she could out run them, which left her with only one option. Number One was five feet away; Sydney raised her crutch and slammed it end first into his temple. He dropped like a stone, forcing his partner to slam on the brakes rather than go flying over the body. Sydney screamed for help again and heard the front door crash open.

A third guy jumped out of the van and fired shots in the direction of the house. Number Two seized Sydney's wrist, dragging her toward him. She struggled, slamming her elbow into his stomach and yanking out a fistful of his hair when he pinned her other arm behind her back. Her keys were in her pocket on the side of her free arm; yelling and kicking out to distract him she worked them out and then lunged for his face. She aimed for his eyes but she missed, digging the metal part of the key into his cheek instead. Still, it had a desirable effect and he roared in pain, fumbling his grip on her.

They tumbled to the ground where the second crutch was; Syd grimly wrapped her fingers around the metal and slammed it down on the collar bone of Two; he gasped and swayed on his knees mid crawl. There were more shots fired, she thought, from both sides. Two collapsed in front of her, two bullets in his chest. Three wrapped his arm around her throat, applying pressure. He pressed a rag to her face, Sydney fought to hold her breath but he rammed a fist into her stomach, causing her to gasp and inhale. Blackness folded around her like a cloud.

…

When the first shots blasted through the air Catherine grabbed Kaia, just as the girl screamed in pain, and yanked her down behind a car. Pinning the girl to the ground she looked around. Leah and Doc were dragging Lindsey and Kati back into the house and out of the way. Grissom threw his arms around Sara and dived behind his car, using his body to cushion her fall. Brass and Warrick, the only two with their weapons still on them, couched behind Brass' Charger, firing back. Nick wrestled the screaming Sophie to the ground, hauling her back behind the car next to Catherine, using his full body weight to subdue her as she struggled madly, trying to get to her twin. The window above Catherine shattered, showering the two CSI's and the sisters with glass. Greg was crouched behind the next car over; seeing blood on Kaia he ran over and yanked off his sweater, tossing it to Catherine. He grabbed Sophie's legs, stopping her from kicking out.

Watching as Sydney crumpled in one guy's arms Brass put two rounds into the tires on the side of the van he could see. Warrick put two rounds into the third guy and aimed at the other, but that man was smart, he used Sydney as a shield, tossing her into the back of the van right before he jumped in and slammed the door. A fourth unseen man put the van screaming down the drive; Brass and Warrick were in the Charger and flying after them before the van made it out the gate. Brass floored the vehicle while Warrick grabbed the radio and started barking orders. Brass blew through the gate and onto the road at one hundred, siren blaring and car still accelerating.

"You got any back up ammo?' asked Warrick, checking his gun. "I got two rounds left." Brass shoved his weapon at the other man and then pulled a spare magazine from his belt, passing it over too. He swerved to avoid a car and the braked to take a corner. Warrick took up the radio again, rattling off their changing location and demanding to know where the hell back up was.

"How the hell are they doing this with two flats?" demanded Brass, seeing the van several hundred yards ahead of them, swaying crazily across the road but still keeping up its breakneck speed. The van disappeared around a bend, Brass following seconds later.

"Left," bellowed Warrick, pointing. Brass threw his faithful car into another turn. In the distance they heard sirens, up ahead of them the van seemed to be losing speed. They were gaining until the van suddenly turned again. Brass followed, swearing loudly when the car slid out of the turn on loose dirt and gravel, throwing up a blinding curtain of dust. The car spun wildly, Brass fighting it for control. After an eternity they slid onto a clear patch of grass and stopped, looking around wildly.

"There," yelled Warrick, pointing. Half a mile down the road was a stand of trees and a ditch, in which the van was nose down.

"Oh god no," said Brass, accelerating hard. They slid to a stop by the van, Brass taking his weapon back and jumping out, his eyes checking everywhere.

"Clear," called Warrick from the other side of the van.

"Clear," answered Brass. He ran up to the driver's door, weapon drawn. The man behind the wheel was definitely dead, but Brass checked to be sure, nodding to Warrick. They walked to the back of the van, Brass levelled his weapon and Warrick yanked opened the door then stepped back. "Clear," said Brass, "she's gone." Warrick looked into the back of the empty van.

"Shit," he cussed, kicking the tire. The both turned and looked for any tell-tale signs. There were dozens of different tire treads on the road, all of them looked fresh. Up ahead the road split in three directions. Warrick put a hand to his head, Brass paced angrily by the car, talking into the radio. Seconds later four patrol cars screeched to a halt behind them. Brass barked out orders; three cars vanished down the road, splitting off to take a fork each. The fourth followed the second; that road split in two three miles down. Brass picked up his radio again, rattling orders for an amber alert, search patrols, the coroner, city exits to be closed, CSI's and giving descriptions of the guys in the back of the van and Sydney. Warrick popped the trunk, looking for gloves and a camera. He found both and snapped on the gloves. He photographed every angle of the van and then opened the passenger door, looking for anything to help him figure out who the hell these guys were.


	32. Chapter 32

Greg was already on the phone with dispatch as Brass blew out of the driveway. The gunfire ceased and an eerie silence fell momentarily. Greg struggled to see around the car and down the driveway; the fallen men were not moving. Feeling sick and swaying slightly on his feet, he crept toward them, keeping as low a profile as possible and increasingly aware with each step of how much of an obvious target he was presenting.

The men were dead, but he disarmed them anyway and then signalled to Nick as he ran back.

"We're clear," Nick yelled to the others with palpable relief. He had his back pressed against the car door, his arms locking Sophie against his chest and his neck craned to look past the car. Sophie was sobbing and shaking silently in his arms so Nick cradled her to him, trying to sooth her. "We'll get her back," he promised. Greg helped them both up, Sophie swayed on her feet as Nick brushed broken glass off their clothes.

"Damn," muttered Greg, grabbing Sophie's wrist and holding it up. A shard of glass was embedded in the radial artery, for the moment preventing massive blood loss, but still bleeding sluggishly. Her arm was smeared with bright red streaks of blood that ran freely from the wound; her struggles had left smudges of red on her torso, jeans and other arm, as well as Nick's clothing.

"Doc," yelled Nick, "we need some help out here."

"Lindsey," cried Catherine, panic in her face.

"I'm fine mom," called the teen, running to her mother from inside the house. Leah and Doc followed, Kati in her grandmother's arms.

"Al, I need you here," called Catherine, her hands pressing Greg's sweater to Kaia's shoulder. The tiny gymnast was unconscious on the ground, a pool of blood gathering under her right shoulder. Sophie wavered against Nick; he caught her easily and lowered her down next to her sister.

Grissom staggered stiffly over to them, dragging one leg slightly. Sara was draped across his chest and shoulder. He carefully placed her next to his daughters, checking her pulse and breathing as Doc crouched next to Kaia; who was losing colour rapidly. Sophie's arm began to bleed faster, her skin turning ashen as she wavered on the brink of consciousness.

"Medics are on the way," said Greg, taking the first aid kit Leah had fetched from the house.

"Right," ordered Doc, his eyes taking everything in. "Nick, put a tourniquet around her upper arm, she's going to bleed out like crazy otherwise. Sophie," he said calmly, "look at Greg and focus on his face. Breathe slowly and deeply, try and stay calm. Greg, talk to her, keep her calm and conscious if you can."

Doc glanced around him; Catherine had blood on her face and a cut on her arm that probably needed stitches but otherwise seemed unharmed. She saw him look at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Doc," she said. "What should I do?"

"Put your hands where mine are, apply pressure like this," Doc nodded at Catherine when she copied him correctly, and moved to Grissom, who had his sweat shirt wadded up and pressed it to Sara's leg.

"There's a bullet in her thigh," said Grissom, his face twisted in agony, one arm lying stiff against his side. His eyes flickered madly between his wife and daughters.

"Help me with her," said Doc firmly, noting that his friends' shoulder was dislocated. "The guys are looking after the girls for you." Grissom nodded, his face such a look of torn anguish that he seemed liable to implode with heartbreak at any second.

"Sara," called Doc, staring into her face. Sara looked back, her vision blurry and her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. Tears ran over her temples and into her hair, her throat was thick with emotion as she struggled to breathe.

"Sara, look at me," ordered Grissom, his hands framing her face with trembling fingers, "Concentrate on my face," he implored, terrified as she wavered in and out of awareness. Doc Robbins grabbed some bandaging to temporarily wrap Sara's leg with, hearing sirens in the distance. Grissom clung to one of Sara's hands in his good one, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. His eyes flickered over his daughters, his heart splintering as he saw the mess of Kaia's shoulder and heard Sophie sobbing hysterically.

"Count to one hundred slowly for me," said Doc, seeing Sara about to lose consciousness. "Count with her Gil," he urged. "Keep her awake," he ordered, before moving back to Kaia. He checked the girl's vitals, nodding to himself. "Lindsey do you know any first aid?"

"Yes, I did a course with school last year."

"Alright, I want you to keep track of Kaia's pulse and breathing and let me know if there's any change, ok?"

"Got it," said Lindsey, taking Kaia's wrist and letting her fingers probe for the right blood vessels.

"Sophie, how're you doing?" asked Doc, kneeling next to the other girl, whose sobs were shaking her entire frame.

"She's still losing blood," said Nick, who had his hands pressed to her upper arm, trying to cut off the blood flow. "It's flowing faster now too." Greg had Sophie's head and shoulder's immobilized, and was telling her stories of how her parents had danced around each other at work, in an effort to keep her calm. By the look on his face he knew the exercise was futile, but he spoke calmly and soothingly, his arms as much wrapped around her as holding her steady.

Doc peered at Sophie's wrist thinking he had two choices, and not liking either of them. He could leave the glass in her wrist but be unable to wrap it without doing further damage, or he could get it out, risking more damage and blood loss, but be able to apply bandages to the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. With a silent prayer for help to arrive soon he grabbed a pair of tweezers, some gauze and bandaging.

"Sophie, keep your eyes on Greg and listen to him. Greg, tell her how to do a DNA analysis from start to finish," said Doc, ordering the first thing that came to mind. "You like science right Soph? Greg's going to tell you every minute detail about DNA that he knows." Doc looked Greg in the eyes quickly, indicating what he was going to do. Greg nodded and held Sophie's head firmly in place, his eyes locked on hers and his faces only inches from her nose as he kept talking. In her terror Sophie heard none of his words, but the tone kept her from plummeting into a full blown panic attack.

Doc had Nick apply pressure directly above Sophie's wrist with one hand, and then he carefully eased the shard of glass out of the wound, cursing internally when it turned out to be much bigger than he had expected. Blood spurted out as he dropped the tweezers and glass out of the way and clamped gauze over the wound. Arterial spray ran down his arms as he quickly added more gauze and then wrapped the bandaging as firmly as he could.

"Keep the pressure on Nick," he said tightly, "and elevate the arm as soon as I'm done." He tied off the bandage and lifted the arm, glancing down at his patient. She was cold and shaky, her lips a little blue. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, though her hand was clamped around one of Greg's wrists. Doc checked her pulse; it was faint but fast. "She's going into shock," he said quietly, grabbing the first aide box and sticking it under Sophie's feet. "Nick, wrap your jacket around her torso, we need to keep her warm."

"Doc," called Lindsey urgently.

"Coming," he called. "Nick, pressure first, then warmth ok?"

"Got it," nodded the CSI.

"What is it Lindsey?" asked Al, moving over to the teen.

"Her pulse is dropping and her breathing is slowing," said Lindsey, keeping her voice low.

"She's still unconscious," said Catherine, her hands keeping the pressure steady on Kaia's shoulder wound.

"How good is your CPR?" Robbins asked her, equally quiet.

"Good," said mother and daughter in unison.

"Be ready then, in case she stops breathing," murmured Doc, trying to make sure Grissom, Sara and Sophie could not hear him. "Its blood loss, she needs surgery ASAP to see what damage has been done. Where the hell are the paramedics?" growled the M.E., adjusting the soaked bandaging slightly and adding more. His hands were stained red, but which Sidle-Grissom the blood belonged to he wouldn't have been able to say.

"How's Sophie?" asked Catherine, as Doc used a piece of gauze to wipe blood from Catherine's eyes so she could see better. "Thanks," breathed the blonde. Doc nodded and gave a slight smile.

"In shock, she's going to need a blood transfusion I think," said Robbins, checking Kaia's condition again and adding even more gauze to stem the flow of blood. Catherine and Lindsey watched in grim concentration.

"She was just showing me her medals and trophies," whispered Catherine, pressing her lips together in an attempt to maintain her composure. Calm and clearheaded was what she needed to be right now. She took a deep breath as Lindsey spoke softly.

"I've watched her practice; she's incredible. Her fellow gym rats call her Magnet, because her feet just stick to the balance beam. It's unreal; the human body shouldn't be capable of doing the things she does."

The trio were grimly quiet for a moment, Doc repositioning Catherine's hands slightly and Lindsey counting breaths and heart beats.

"What about Sara?" asked Cath after a moment, her eyes glancing toward the boss and his wife.

"Bullet to the thigh, but she's ok I think. Grissom has a dislocated shoulder." Seeing Sara limp and shivering on the ground, her eyes glassy and distant Catherine suddenly remembered what Sara had told her earlier and gasped.

"She's seventeen weeks pregnant," she told Al, her eyes worried.

"Oh no," muttered Robbins, glancing at Sara and seeing the same thing Catherine was. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to Grissom, ordering him to wrap it around Sara and keep her warm. Leah came running out with blankets, distributing them out quickly.

Sirens blared closer and Doc crossed his fingers briefly that they would hurry up. He looked at Leah, staring directly into her face as he spoke as clearly as he could. "Keep Sara as warm as you can with blankets, raise her feet up and keep her calm whatever you do. She cannot go into shock ok?" Leah nodded and knelt to do as she was bid; glancing at the door to make sure Kati wasn't trying to come out.

"Grissom," called Doc, relieved when the other man looked up. His face was grey with pain but he didn't seem to realize anything was wrong with himself. "Get Sara to talk to you, to tell you stories or something; anything as long as she keeps talking alright?" Grissom nodded and turned back to his wife.

Looking the other way Doc checked Sophie was doing ok; she was still conscious and answering Greg's questions, though he could not tell if she was making any sense. Greg on the other hand was ashen and sweating lightly, though the doctor could see no sign of injury on him.

Catherine wiped a hand across her forehead, her arm trembling. "Are you ok?" asked Doc, examining her face carefully.

"Lightheaded," said Cath, her voice shaky though she forced a look of determined tolerance.

"Blood loss," said Doc, indicating the shallow cut on Cath's arm. "That will require a few stitches," he said. "Lindsey check for glass in the cut for me," said Doc as he worked on Kaia's shoulder.

"It's clean," said Lindsey, her hands still monitoring Kaia's pulse.

"Good, Cath put pressure here for me," said Robbins, indicating where she was to move her palms to. When Catherine took over for him he ripped open the sleeve of her shirt the glass had punctured and pressed gauze to her wound, quickly wrapping it with a length of bandage. "That should help," he told her, "take deep even breaths. Concentrate on Kaia and don't think about the nausea ok?"

"Got it," nodded Catherine. She forced herself to focus on Kaia and the blood seeping through the padding and pooling slightly around her fingers in bright red ribbons. She could hear Gil's voice shake as he begged Sara to stay awake and listen to him. His tone was so strained and desperate Catherine felt her heart clench; as Sara answered him in a whisper so weak and breathless she was barely audible Catherine forced back bile threatening to spill past her lips.

On their other side Sophie's sobs were quieter now that she was on the periphery of losing consciousness, but no less agonizing to hear. Greg kept talking, his voice becoming more and more uneven as he struggled to keep it together. Nick had been rendered mute with shock as he kept his hold on the teenager and wrapped her warmly in blankets.

Catherine was acutely aware of Lindsey's leg pressing warmly and solidly against her own as they helped Kaia. She felt overwhelming gratitude and joy that her child was safe beside her, and despairing guilt and horror for Gil and Sara. Scalding tears scorched her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry, she would be strong for those around her.

"Backup's here," yelled Nick suddenly, falling solidly back into reality with a jerky gasp. The relief in his voice was achingly obvious as medics and cops raced up to the house and Catherine felt a breath she hadn't know she had been holding rush out of her lungs in the tiniest bit of relief.


	33. Chapter 33

Doc began calling out to the medics, pointing to Sophie as he started working his way down the row of injured girls.

"Female, sixteen, laceration to the left wrist with a severed radial artery. Signs of shock, estimated two to three pints of blood loss. Still conscious, but not very coherent. Her name is Sophie." Two women dropped down next to Sophie, Nick and Greg. A woman and a man approached Kaia.

"Twelve year old female, single gunshot to the shoulder, unconscious, breathing and pulse shallow. Her name is Kaia. Heavy blood loss, and definite fracture to the clavicle. No visible exit wound." The medics nodded and motioned for Lindsey to step back. A tall young paramedic with his head shaved and his brilliant blue eyes intently focused followed Doc the three feet to Sara.

"Thirty-six year old female, seventeen weeks pregnant, gunshot wound to the right thigh," rattled off Doc Robbins as the medic took over. "Her name is Sara," continued Doc as the medic assessed Sara. Doc Robbins stepped back, leaning heavily on his crutch and breathing deeply, happy to relinquish his charges to those better equipped to look after them. Taking slow steady breaths he looked around, surveying the carnage and making sure there was nothing more he could do.

The medics called out instructions to each other as Lindsey, Catherine and Nick joined Doc. Sophie was still hanging on to Greg, who clambered unsteadily and jerkily into the ambulance with her in order to keep her calm. Kaia was the next to go, the female paramedic talking softly to the girl as she settled her in the back of an ambulance, even though the gymnast was still unconscious. Sara and Grissom were being loaded into a third emergency vehicle when Sofia Curtis blew into the front yard in her own Charger. She jumped out and ran the remaining distance toward the group of CSI's, skirting around the back of the row of vehicles to avoid the mess of bodies, blood and shell casings.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked, her eyes flying over the scene and taking it in. She turned back to the group, supressing a sudden urge to gag as she registered the vast amount of blood covering all four of them, Doc Robbins in particular.

"We were having breakfast with Grissom and Sara," said Nick, putting his hand over his eyes in frustration as his mind clamoured to remember all of the details; instead it showed him a repeating video of Sophie screaming in his arms, trying desperately to get to her sister. He could feel a dull ache in his muscles were she had wrenched against him, taxing his strength in her desperation and leaving what he was sure would be a myriad of colourful bruises. He tried desperately to think of how he could help her, but he felt sick and tired, his brain pounding a staccato drumbeat against his skull.

Catherine started to speak and stopped, tears running down her face, making tracks through the blood. She stood holding Lindsey against her side, half leaning on the teenager as she forced herself to take deep, even breaths as the rush of adrenalin from helping Kaia began to drain out of her body, leaving her exhausted and shaken.

Doc didn't even try to speak; his eyes were far away as he ran through the last few minutes in great detail, trying to remember if he could have done anything differently. Finally, Lindsey explained everything to Sophia, telling the story from the start of breakfast and filling in any details Sofia had questions about.

"Dear God," sighed Sofia, "what a mess." She beckoned a couple of officers over and conferred with them for a few minutes.

"Ok," she said to the group quietly, "here's how things stand so far. We have an Amber Alert issued over the city and the state, and day shift are on their way here. Brass has control of the search for Sydney and I'm going to handle things here." The group listened quietly, exhaustion and shock blanketing them like a plague. Sofia was gentle and understanding as she spoke to them. "I need all of you to go to the hospital and get checked out. I'll need eyewitness statements and your clothes. I'll send some deputies to the hospital to get your statements alright?" Nick started to protest, wanting to join the search, but realized he was beyond the point of being useful now and joined the group as they nodded wearily.

"Alright, now listen to me; I need all of you to rest, you can't help me if you're dropping from exhaustion. Catherine and Nick, you two are good friends with Grissom and Sara; I would like you to do whatever you can to keep them calm and in control for me." Both Cath and Nick agreed, knowing it was a good idea. Catherine clamped both of her arms around Lindsey, hugging her tightly.

"This seems too controlled and organized to be a random attack, so I'm attaching security to the family until we know more. This place is way too far from the city to be a random choice." Sofia assigned a deputy to drive them to the hospital. Before they left Catherine remembered something.

"Sofia, Grissom's mother is here in the house. She has Kati, the little girl, with her, but she's deaf. She reads lips but she doesn't speak. Kati might be able to interpret for you, but they'll both want to get to the hospital too." Sofia nodded soothingly.

"I'll talk to her and send her over in a little while ok?" she said gently. Catherine nodded and slid into the waiting cruiser with considerable relief.

…

The hospital was busy when they arrived but a nurse and the deputy escorted them to a treatment bay immediately and pulled the curtains across. Catherine, Nick and Doc all noticed the presence of several police officers and glanced at each other with knowing nods. Inside, Cath and Lindsey sat on one bed, Lindsey leaning into her mother and closing her eyes. Two other nurses arrived to take vitals and information. Nick tried to press them for information but there was none to give; no one knew anything yet. Catherine held her daughter in a vice-like grip, infinitely glad she was safe in her arms, but also horrified that Sydney was missing. Remembering how she had felt when Lindsey was kidnapped she felt tears come to her eyes as her body trembled.

Nick was sitting with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on a paper covered bed. Doc was perched on the third bed, massaging a cramp in one of his thighs and absently fiddling with his mechanical left knee, his eyes still far away from reality as he worked through the medical scenario in multiple permutations, trying to gage various outcomes and likelihoods.

Nearly three hours of tests and minor treatment later Hodges and Wendy walked through the curtains, carrying bags with them. From the way their eyes widened when they saw Nick, Catherine, Doc Robbins and Lindsey, they had not known who they had been summoned back to work for. Taking in the dishevelled, blood stained and bandaged appearances of their colleagues they stared in horror. Even Hodges kept back his usual snide remarks.

"What?" he began, then stopped. Nick took the turn of explaining this time, keeping as many details back as possible to protect Grissom and Sara's privacy, while Catherine lay with her eyes closed as a doctor finished stitching her arm and dressing it. Wendy walked over to Catherine and Lindsey, pulling the curtain between the girls and the guys shut.

"I need your clothes," she said quietly, pulling out Forensics jumpsuits, gloves and paper evidence bags.

"This isn't too bad," the doctor said to Catherine as she taped off the bandage and helped the CSI to sit up. "Keep it dry and clean. The stitches can come out in six days. I'll give you a prescription for antibiotics. Nurse Ann will come back and give you a care sheet and more instructions in a bit." The doctor cleared away her things and left. Wearily Catherine stripped off her blood soaked jeans and shirt, handing them over to Wendy, who tucked them into bags, sealing and signing them away as evidence before she took off her gloves.

"I brought socks for you," she said, pulling out two pairs of thick socks. "Since I have to take your shoes I figured they'd work for a while over your own socks."

"Thanks," said Catherine weakly, pulling them onto her feet. Wendy helped Lindsey roll up the sleeves of her jumpsuit.

"They said it was a few of us," swallowed the lab tech, "but I thought it was cops or something, not you guys." Catherine shook her head mutely and pulled Lindsey back into her arms.

"You guys decent?" called Hodges. Wendy pulled the curtain back, revealing the others who were now dressed similarly. "We have to go get the other... things," said Hodges, his voice subdued. "I guess we'll see you later." He nodded awkwardly at them and turned to go.

"Thanks guys," called Nick. When Hodges and Wendy looked back the others nodded and tried to smile their thanks.

Catherine walked over to the sink, turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm up. There was a small mirror and a roll of paper towels. She soaked a towel and tried to wipe the blood off her face. The others walked over and started trying to clean up too. Lindsey lathered her hands in antibacterial soap, trying to work dried blood out from under her nails. Nick had small cuts and scratches on his face and arms from the broken glass, and dried blood covering his arms from helping Sophie.

"We need to do something," muttered Nick, swiping his arms dry.

"What?" asked Doc angrily, "they're not going to let us leave until we've given statements."

"We could call Warrick and Brass," said Catherine as she tied her blood streaked hair back, "see if they know anything!"

"Let's see if we can get something out of the nurses here to tell them first," suggested Lindsey, picking a shard of glass out of Nick's hair. Nick shook his head over the sink to make sure there was no more glass.

"Sounds good," he said, tossing his used towels in a trash can and going to the curtain to talk to a passing nurse. Marginally cleaner, the others followed him. A nurse came back a few minutes later with an officer, and escorted them to an empty waiting room. A doctor walked in and closed the door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor McAdams," she said, perching tiredly on the edge of a chair to talk to them. "You were all involved in the shooting this morning?" she asked. They nodded and murmured agreement. "Well, you're not strictly family, but we'll make an exception in this case due to the circumstances. I understand you all work together?" Catherine cleared her throat before answering,

"Yes," and wondering if the woman was ever going to get to the point.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you right now. Doctor Grissom has been down to x-ray and had his shoulder put back in place. He didn't break anything but he'll be restricted in his movement for a while. He also had stitches in his left leg and hand."

The doctor looked at her notes before continuing.

"Greg Sanders is stable and waiting to go down to surgery,"

"What?" interrupted Catherine with a gasp, "He was fine earlier."

"He has a sharp force trauma to the left abdomen," was the reply.

"Glass?" asked Doc quietly.

"Yes."

"Is there any organ penetration?"

"X-rays show remarkably minimal damage, but the tips of the glass shard is slightly embedded in the left kidney. So far there has been limited bleeding internally and Mr Sanders is conscious, alert and has strong vital signs. He'll go to surgery in about twenty-five to thirty minutes."

"Why the delay?" demanded Nick. The doctor smiled gently.

"A three car pile-up with a semi brought in seven passengers around nine am today; six of those seven required emergency surgery." Nick nodded, somewhat abashed as he paced the treatment bay a couple of times, wondering how he had missed Greg's injury.

"What else can you tell us?" asked Lindsey.

"Sophie Sidle-Grissom is out of surgery and sedated for now. The radial artery was repaired quickly and easily, and she is receiving a third unit of blood to replace what she lost. She is in recovery until she's moved to a room shortly. She'll be here a few days; the arm needs to be immobilized, and she'll be weak from the blood loss.

Kaia Sidle-Grissom is in surgery, we don't know how much damage there is to her shoulder yet. I expect it will be several hours before there is any more news about her. I can tell you that she is critical with blood loss also, which is why we sent her down ahead of Mr Sanders. She also has internal bleeding, the source of which remained undiagnosed when she was moved to surgery."

"Did you find an exit wound?" asked Doc.

"No, the bullet is definitely still in her body, somewhere in the chest cavity but we were unable to pin down an exact location before it was necessary to get her to the operating room."

"What about organ damage?" Doc was frowning, thinking about key sites for possible injury.

"The heart is intact and unscathed, though blood loss has understandably caused her heart rate to increase dramatically."

"What about her lungs? I could hear abnormalities in her breathing."

"There is some damage, but again, we have no concrete information." Doc sighed in frustration as Doctor McAdams continued.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom is in shock and the main concern right now is to stabilize her and the baby before repairing the damage to her leg. Her situation is precarious; she lost consciousness in the ambulance and she's having difficulty breathing properly on her own."

"Baby?" whispered Nick, shocked. He must not have heard me talking to Doc, thought Catherine as she fought off a wave of nausea.

"Sara's seventeen weeks pregnant," whispered Cath, her face in her hands.

"We are having difficulty keeping Mrs Grissom calm enough to make treatment effective." The doctor hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I understand that another child of Doctor Grissom and Sara's has been kidnapped," she said slowly, seemingly a little confused.

"There was a shootout at their house," said Lindsey, her voice strained. "We were having breakfast and Sydney went out to her car to get a guitar string and then a van drove up, and a bunch of guys got out, grabbed her and shot at all of us."

"Two of our group took off after the van but we haven't heard anything since," sighed Nick, his hands shaking for exhaustion and suppressed rage. Seeing the confusion on Dr McAdams face Doc Robbins spoke up, trying to clarify the situation.

"We all work for the Crime Lab."

"Right, well if there's anything else I can do let me know. I'll try and keep you updated." After a few more words the doctor left and the group slid dejectedly back into their chairs.

"What are Sara's chances Al?" asked Catherine, her face grim, her meaning clear.

"It depends on a lot of things," said Doc slowly, "how far into shock she gets, how much blood she loses, oxygen deprivation, how quickly then can get lines into her, infection in the wound and so on." He stopped, seeing their bleak faces. "The most important thing is to stabilize her in order to stabilize the foetus. There's no way the baby could survive outside the womb at seventeen weeks." He fell silent while they all digested the news. The deputy, Joey Morris, walked back into the room, having gone outside when doctor McAdams had arrived to talk to them. He carried paper, pens and a handful of hospital clipboards.

"I need you guys to write statements for me," he said quietly, with a well-practiced bedside manner and a genuinely apologetic air about himself. He was a young cop, who'd joined the force right out of high school after his father had been shot for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had worked with all of the CSI's on grave in the last few years.

"What do I have to do?" asked Lindsey nervously.

"Just write out everything that happened exactly as you remember it," said Catherine, trying to reassure her daughter.

"Any news from Brass or Sofia?" asked Nick, his eyes on Joey.

"None sir," said Joey, his eyes haunted. He had been at the house and seen the damage, as well as the injuries of the Grissom family. "But you can use my cell to call Warrick when you're done, if you'd like," he offered.

"Thank you," replied Nick, gripping his arm in a moment of thanks. With a pinched effort Nick picked up his pen and began to write.

...

...

I'm so sorry to have left you waiting this long; the end of the semester suddenly crept upon me with its mountains of boring academic writing, and then the boss wanted me in extra hours churning out hundreds of gingerbread men for the holidays- literally hundreds. I hope you enjoyed it, as always, I love reviews. Happy New Year


	34. Chapter 34

"Damn it," cried Warrick, storming away from the van and kicking a tree. There was nothing in the vehicle that could lead him to Sydney Sidle-Grissom. "I've got nothing," he roared in frustration as Brass walked over, cell phone in hand. "Where the hell is auto detail? I need the car back at the lab an hour ago."

"That was them on the phone, they're five minutes away. Sofia's at the house with day shift. Leah and Kati are still there, everyone else is at the hospital," Brass' voice was raw, his eyes furious.

"Hospital?" asked Warrick, "why?" Brass stared at him, and Warrick felt his insides twist.

"No," he whispered, swallowing. "Who?" he demanded, afraid to ask, but needing to know.

"Sara and Sophie are critical, Kaia's in surgery with a bullet in her shoulder. Greg has a chunk of glass in his kidney, Grissom has a dislocated shoulder at the least, and Catherine needs stitches."

"What's wrong with," started Warrick before trailing off unable to continue.

"Sophie apparently got cut in the wrist by glass from a car window. It severed an artery. Sara is, she's," it was Brass' turn to get caught unable to finish.

"She's what," demanded Warrick, horrified by his friend's silence.

"She was shot in the leg, but that's not the problem. She's seventeen weeks pregnant and in shock, which means,"

"That she could lose the baby," whispered Warrick, appalled. "Haven't they been through enough?" he implored to no one in particular. He kicked the tree again in fury, causing a bolt of pain to race up his leg and clear his mind. "We have to find her," he growled, yanking Brass back over to the van and tossing him a spare pair of gloves he had stuffed in his pocket. "There has to be something here," he insisted, starting over with the ground around the van.

…

"Dayshift is here," said Brass suddenly, a few fruitless minutes later, "and auto detail is right behind them."

"About freakin' time," exclaimed Warrick, storming over to direct the CSI's to cast some tire treads. Brass pulled out his phone and dialled Sofia but he didn't even get to press send before he spotted Conrad Ecklie walking toward him.

"Shit," muttered Brass, stepping around the van and away from any evidence to talk him.

"What on earth is going on Jim? I'm only getting partial stories and none of them seem to fit together. From what I've got so far Grissom's child is missing and there was an officer involved shooting at Sidle's house?" Brass sighed wearily.

"I don't know the whole story either, but I can tell you my side. We were having breakfast with Grissom and Sara; this van drove into the driveway and snatched their daughter, shot the place up and tore out of there. Warrick and I returned fire, and pursued the van. We lost it in a dust storm at the corner back there, and then found this. We've been here about a couple of hours processing the scene while orders rolled out. I sent patrol cars down the forks in the road, issued an Amber Alert and so on. I spoke with Sofia at the house about ten minutes ago, Grissom, Sidle, Willows, Sanders, Stokes, Robbins and three kids are all at the hospital. Three are critical, three more have other injuries, the rest just cuts and scrapes from what I could understand."

Ecklie stared across the road for a full minute, trying to take it all in. Brass could almost see his mind reeling.

"The missing girl is," he consulted a small notebook, "sixteen? Sara's daughter or Grissom's?" asked Ecklie, his confusion evident.

"Both," said Brass, nodding at Ecklie's gawp. "Don't ask, we only just found out after shift."

"Ok, so what do we know?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Brass.

"This address," said Ecklie, staring at his notes again. "It's in the middle of nowhere right?"

"Last house at the end of a dirt road, all the properties have land but it's pretty bare, miles from the city. There's no way this was random," voiced Brass. "Why the hell would you drive all the way out there to snatch a kid when there are hundreds of parks, estates and malls around here?"

"You wouldn't," said Ecklie, looking at him, "unless you had a specific target in mind." Brass clenched his fist in anger.

"So is this a straightforward kidnapping, or is there something else going on here?" he mused. "I mean, how were they planning on getting Sydney out of the house? Were they after her in particular? Or would any of the kids have done?"

"Back up a minute," said Ecklie, trying to follow his train of thought. "Grissom and Sidle are together?"

"Married," confirmed Brass.

"How many children do they have?"

"Four, all girls. Sydney is sixteen, she has an identical twin called Sophie. Kaia is twelve, Kati is four."

"Ok," said Ecklie, "I think we're going to have to assume this was premeditated judging by the fact that the attackers drove straight to the house, took the girl under fire and managed to lose you guys after switching vehicles. I think we're also going to have to assume that this family was the particular target. So where does that leave us?"

"They were professionals," said Brass, sweeping his arm to indicate the scene. Ecklie nodded.

"We need to go back over cases, suspects with grudges, anyone who has recently been released, all of that, for both Sidle and Grissom. There has to be a connection," said Ecklie, running through theories and ideas out loud.

"Do you think it's possible that this has something to do with what happened last year?" posited Brass.

"You mean the miniature killer and the whole desert kidnapping thing? I don't know. We need to be ready for a ransom call," continued Ecklie.

"That's going to be difficult," Brass told him.

"Why?"

"The whole family is at Desert Palms, except Grissom's mother and the four year old."

"She can answer if the phone rings," said Ecklie, his mind already moving on to the next step.

"She's deaf," said Brass, "She doesn't speak. Sofia said that Kati can translate a little, and I know Leah reads lips excellently, but that won't help with a phone."

"Great," sighed Ecklie.

"I don't think there will be a call," Brass told him. "They shot like they have training, or at the very least a hell of a lot of practice; they have to know that most of the family are incapacitated."

"Who's injured?" asked Ecklie, scribbling notes to himself.

"Sara, Sophie and Kaia are critical, Grissom has a dislocated shoulder and Catherine needs stitches. Greg needs surgery, but is otherwise stable. I think the others just have minor cuts and bruises."

"Who is the other kid? You said there were three at Desert Palms," Ecklie did not look up as he wrote furiously.

"Lindsey Willows."

"Catherine's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do we have any info on the three that are critical?"

"Sara and Kaia were shot; Sophie has a slashed artery from window glass."

"Who is at the hospital with them?"

"Officer Morris is taking statements, two lab techs already collected their clothes, Sofia has CSI's at the house with her and we have protection on everyone involved until we know more. Warrick is going with the van back to CSI. Sofia asked Catherine to stay at the hospital with Grissom, but Nick is going to want to get to the lab."

"I know that," retorted Ecklie. "We need their statements first. I'll go to the hospital, but I need to see Sofia first. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Do you think that hasn't crossed my mind?" Brass almost yelled, before he caught himself. "Do yourself a favour and don't go in there and try to interrogate Grissom; one of his kids is missing, two more are critically injured as well as his wife who is also in danger of losing the baby she's carrying, not to mention the fact that he's hurt as well."

"Great," scowled Ecklie, directing his anger at Brass. "I'm not completely inhuman," he snapped, quavering slightly at Brass' wrath. "Get back to the lab with Brown and start reviewing case files." Ecklie left, and Brass walked back over to Warrick, furious.

…

"Sofia, what have you got so far?" asked Ecklie, by way of greeting, as he strode up past the tape barricading off the driveway.

"The van stopped there," said the detective, pointing. "We've got three kinds of shell casings from here, and two up by the house from Warrick Brown and Captain Brass. Two dead suspects, one with three rounds in him, the other with severe head trauma and a bullet in his neck. Tire tracks, a key to the blue Corolla over there, with blood all over it from suspect one, some hairs and fibres, a rag with halothane on it. There are more shell casings than we can count so far and we haven't accounted for all the bullets yet."

"Anything else?"

"We have a boot print with some dirt like substance in the impression, Hodges is going to stay and analyse it. He already has the clothes from the hospital."

"What about the grandmother? Did she see anything?"

"No, she and Doctor Robbins kept Lindsey Willows and the little girl inside when the gunfire broke out."

"I need to talk to her," he said.

"She's inside." Ecklie crossed the drive and followed Sofia up to the house. Sofia talked him through what she knew of the morning's events. Inside the house Leah Grissom was sitting at the kitchen table with Kati and an array of pens, pencils and colouring books. Kati looked up when Sofia entered the room, and nudged her grandmother.

"Leah," said Sofia, looking the older woman straight in the eye, "this is Conrad Ecklie, the Assistant Lab Director. He has a few questions for you." Leah nodded, and then turned back to Kati, signing quickly to her.

"Gwanma wants to know when we can go to the hospital," said Kati. "She says she wants to know what's happening." Leah put a hand on Kati's shoulder to get her attention before signing some more. "Gwanma doesn't like being keeped here, she is vewy vewy mad at you," continued Kati, her face gravely serious. The little girl grabbed a fistful of Leah's sweater and stared up at Sofia. "Why do we need to go to the hospital?" she asked, her eyes huge. "Where are daddy and mommy and Kaia and Sophie and Syd?"

Sofia looked at Leah, who had been reading her granddaughters' lips. Leah picked up Kati and sat her on the kitchen counter. They began a very rapid conversation.

"So I guess it's easier to learn sign language that it is to learn English?" remarked Ecklie, "because it looks to me like she signs better than she speaks."

"Mmm," replied Sofia, her mind elsewhere.

"We go to hospital now," said Kati. "Gwanma says so."

"I'll drive," said Sofia with a resigned sigh. Seeing the steely determination in the older woman's face, Ecklie grumbled to himself about his lack of questions.

"Gwanma says it's not polite to," Kati paused, a question on her face. She gestured with one hand. Leah nodded and repeated a sign, "gwumble," finished Kati. Sofia laughed, Ecklie scowled.

"Come on Kati, you want to ride in my police car?" asked Sofia, her eyes crinkled with mirth. The little girl cocked her head and stared at Sofia for a moment.

"Ok," she shrugged and ran to the pegs over the counter closest to the kitchen door. She grabbed the closest set of keys she could reach and held them out to Sofia.

"I thought we were going in my car," said the detective, confused.

"We are," replied Kati, with a look on her face that said Sofia must be stupid. Leah laughed soundlessly behind Ecklie.

"What are the keys for then?" Kati gave a labouring sigh and grabbed Sofia's hand, towing her out of the kitchen.

"I need a cawseat," she answered, the unspoken duh very audible. "And we need to wock the houwse." Sofia sighed again and picked up Kati so she wouldn't tread in the evidence.

"Which car?" she asked her charge. Kati pointed to the red Corolla. "Whose is this car?"

"Sophie," replied the little girl, a strange look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Sofia as she opened the car and tried to wrestle the car seat out with one hand.

"You're a defective rwight?"

"A detective," corrected Sofia, covering another smile as she enunciated carefully. Kati waved a hand dismissively,

"Whadever, you're supposed to know things rwight?"

"Yes," said Sofia guardedly.

"But you don't know things!" accused Kati.

"What do you mean?" asked Sofia, startled.

"You don't know to wock the door, about the cawseat, that this is Sophie car and that is Syd's car and that is mommy's car and daddy's car."

"Well," said Sofia carefully as she carried her charge over to her Charger. One of the officers came over and grabbed the car seat from her, jogging over to the car to install it. Sofia followed at a more sedate pace. "Detectives don't know everything, we are supposed to go places and find things out."

"What are my buggies called?" demanded Kati.

"What buggies?"

"My madgar hissing woaches," said Kati, irritated.

"I don't know," said Sofia, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"See," said Kati, "You are bad defective. You don't know things!" Sofia stared down into Kati's eyes- Grissom's eyes- and sighed. She was beginning to wish she hadn't gotten up that morning.

...

...

Had to have a little humour in there- things are getting a bit tense. I seem to have had an industrious day; there is a new chapter of Ex Animo up too...

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please, pretty please, leave me a review.


	35. Chapter 35

"Suction Nia," ordered Doctor Joseph Daniels. "Let's get this bleeding stopped first, and then I want to find the damn bullet. This shoulder is such a mess, who the hell shoots a little kid?"

"People are sick," agreed Nia, the head surgical nurse on Doctor Daniels emergency team.

"Annika told me when they brought her in that her whole family is here; mom, dad and older sister. Some kind of shootout at their home, and one of the kids was abducted," said Lucas, the anaesthesiologist.

"My god, that's terrible," muttered Nia, pressing gauze into the hand Joseph was holding out.

"There," murmured the doctor, tying off his last stitch. "Lisa, make sure she gets another unit of o-negative to top her up, she's lost quite a bit." He handed his tools to Nia and glanced up at the x-rays on the light box.

"How's her breathing Lucas?" asked Nia.

"Not so good; my bet is there's a lot of damage on the left side."

Joseph traced a path over Kaia's collarbone, searching for irregularities.

"Her musculature is incredible," he mused. "Look at her, every single muscle is strengthened and perfectly defined."

"She must be an athlete," nodded Lisa, adjusting the IV lines.

"She is," said Nia suddenly, looking intently at Kaia's face, trying to see her features beneath the blood smears. "What's her name?"

"Uh," Lucas scanned her information. "Kaia Sidle-Grissom, age twelve."

"I thought she looked familiar," nodded Nia. "She's a gymnast. A really good one. She was Nevada state level ten all-around champion this year. She won the beam and bars titles as well, and took a silver on vault and bronze on floor. I remember watching her compete, because her bar routine was incredible."

"You go to state gymnastics competitions?" asked Lucas, disbelievingly. Nia glared at him.

"I went to college on a gymnastics scholarship. I was a level nine and ten state vault champion, and I won three NCAA titles," she snapped back. "I like to keep up with the sport, even if I don't compete any more. Kaia here qualified to junior elite level a couple of months ago."

"So she's good," said Lisa, glancing at Nia.

"Very," nodded the nurse, before looking over at Joseph, "so we need to make sure this shoulder is perfect."

"That will be a tall order," said Joseph gravely, indicating the damage he had uncovered. Nia just glared back, daring him to disagree with her.

…

Gil clutched the edge of the exam table, his teeth clenched together so tightly they creaked as the nurse wrapped thick bandaging around the shoulder that had just been set back in place. His knee already sported its own coating of the stretchy white fabric, protecting the stitches underneath. He concentrated on the physical pain to keep his tenuous grip on his sanity; no matter how many times he asked, badgered or pressed for details, no one was able to tell him anything about his family. Sara had been whisked away from him upon arrival, and he had been ushered into an empty room complete with a door, instead of the usual curtained treatment bay.

He let out an involuntary hiss of pain as the woman helped him into a set of forensics coveralls that had been exchanged for his clothing. He hadn't seen anyone from the lab; the doctor who had performed the reduction on his shoulder had taken evidence scrapings and his clothes. While he fastened the buttons slowly and achingly, the nurse worked his feet into a pair of thick socks and then a pair of flip-flops she had found in the supply closet. His face was ashen and lightly sweating as he worked the last button into its hole and lowered his arms. The nurse held up a sling.

"You need this too," she was gentle but firm. "It will help with the pain. Then I'll be able to send you to see your daughter."

"Which one?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sophie," she replied, carefully adjusting the straps to maximize immobilization. She helped him to his feet and looked sadly into his troubled eyes. "We'll let you know anything as soon as we know," she promised. He nodded, and let her lead him out of the room.

He walked stiffly into a cosy, dimly lit room and over to the farthest of three beds, the only one currently occupied. Sophie was lying on her back asleep with her left arm raised in a sling suspended from a frame above the bed. Nurses had taken her clothes for evidence and put her in a hospital gown, cleaning off the blood in the process. Aside from the hospital setting, and ignoring the sling, she could be sleeping at home in bed, thought Grissom, taking her right hand in his. He perched on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. Unable to, he opened them again and stared at his oldest child, taking some comfort that she was there with him.

Despite the warmth in the room, he was cold and shivering. Despair and fear cloaked him like a heavy blanket, and he knew it would stay with him until all of his family were around him again. Sophie was still under his fingers as he stroked her cheek, her sleep unnatural and heavy. A glance at the monitors confirmed what the steady rise and fall of her chest indicated; despite her motionlessness she was breathing well and unassisted. The other machines bore a positive message of strong vital signs and well-functioning systems. Only an IV dripping blood, antibiotics and other liquids into her arm was a sign for concern.

He sighed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead as he had done thousands of times before; soothing fears or bruises, celebrating triumphs, or simply saying hello and telling her he loved her. When she was small, he had been able to sweep both twins up into his arms and swing them around together. They laughed and squealed in unison, hugging him back together. Always together, that was just how they were. He and Sara had worked hard to make sure they developed their own interests and personalities, but they were still closer than any other siblings they knew. Despite the fact that he wanted to talk to her, tell her how much he loved her and hold her, he was extremely glad for Sophie's sake that she was not conscious at the moment.

Movement in the doorway made him look up, his heart skipping a beat when a woman in surgical scrubs and a white coat walked in.

"Doctor Grissom," she said, walking over and touching him gently on the shoulder, "My name is Doctor Beth McAdams."

"What can you tell me Doctor?" he asked, trying to clear his mind.

"It's Beth," she smiled, checking Sophie quickly. "And I have good news. Sophie will be fine; she's breathing on her own, she stable and there are no signs of complications. We tried to repair the damage with her awake, but she was pretty hysterical so we had to sedate her."

"Her twin, Sydney, was kidnapped this morning. That's why we all," Grissom stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Beth quietly, before continuing, "I'd like to keep Sophie sedated for at least the next twenty-four hours; it's crucial that her arm isn't moved, and from what you've told me, and what I witnessed while treating her, I don't believe allowing her to regain consciousness would be conducive to allowing her wrist heal." Grissom nodded, playing absently with his daughter's fingers as he listened. "I don't have any news on your wife, but I can tell you that your daughter Kaia is now stable and responding well in surgery. Her doctor thinks it will be another three to four hours or so before they finish." Grissom nodded his thanks as Beth left in response to a page. With a sigh Grissom moved a chair to Sophie's side and sat down, taking her hand again, resting his head against the bed and closing his eyes.

…

Catherine signed her witness statement and, hearing the words Amber Alert, looked up at the TV.

"Las Vegas residents are this morning asked to keep a look out for missing teen Sydney Sidle-Grissom." Sydney's picture flashed up on the screen. "Sydney, who was abducted at gunpoint from her home on the edge of the city this morning, is sixteen, five foot eight and slender. She has brown eyes, pale skin and waist-length brown hair. She was last seen wearing a pair of black pants, a black sweater and a t-shirt with a green thumb print and the words 'support your local crime lab; leave your prints behind,' on the front. Her left leg is in a cast from the knee down. Of the two men who were seen taking her, one is described as approximately six feet, athletic and dark featured, dressed in jeans, a blue sweater and white tennis shoes. The other is believed to be of Hispanic origin, and was wearing a brown shirt and a black ball cap. Both men are armed and dangerous, and may have other accomplices. If anyone has any information please call the number at the bottom of your screen..." Nick shut off the TV, his eyes fuming.

"This is bull shit," he hissed, kicking the leg of the nearest chair. He turned to see Catherine talking to a doctor. Moments later the doctor left and Catherine turned around.

"Grissom is with Sophie; we can go and see them." Silently the crew trooped up two floors to a semi dark room where only one of three beds was occupied. Sitting in a chair with his head on the bed was Grissom; he looked up and straightened when he heard them walk in. The team perched on other chairs and the closest empty bed while Cath walked over to Grissom and hugged him.

"Do you know anything yet?" he asked, his voice strained. Cath shook her head.

"We saw the Amber Alert on the news, but they won't tell us anything and Warrick didn't answer his phone. We're not allowed to leave," said Catherine.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Grissom, his eyes sweeping over them.

"Yeah," said Doc.

"What have the doctors told you?" asked Nick, his eyes on Sophie's still form.

"Soph will be fine, physically. She's sedated because they couldn't keep her calm and her wrist needs to be stable. Kaia is still in surgery."

"And Sara?" asked Lindsey, her eyes red from crying. Catherine walked over and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Nothing," said Grissom. The room lapsed into silence as they sat waiting.

…

Kati buried her face in her grandmother's neck as they made their way through the hospital, following Sofia. At the door to room 317 Officer Morris, who had taken up guard duties, nodded them inside. Kati looked up and saw the people from breakfast, and her daddy. She squirmed in Leah's arms until the older woman put her down, and then ran to Grissom, who scooped her up in his good arm and held her tight to his chest, his face pressed into her hair. Kati curled into her daddy's lap and closed her eyes, anxiety prompting her to fall asleep, one fist clenched tightly in the fabric of his coveralls.

Grissom took a deep, calming breath and let his cheek rest against the top of Kati's head, taking comfort in her presence and the way she curled her small, warm and reassuringly solid body into his. After a few moments, he leaned back, balancing his daughter against his chest and used his good hand to sign to his mother. He relayed everything he knew so far, finger spelling a lot of words to make up for his immobilized arm.

Leah fired off questions, vehemently expressing her irritation with the law enforcement personnel who had tried unsuccessfully to question and keep her at the house. Grissom smiled wanly at her and tried his best to answer her questions. Unconsciously Kati's thumb crept into her mouth and Nick smiled for what felt like the first time in an eternity as he observed the tiny little girl who in a few short hours had stolen his heart with her blunt, pointed questions and enquiring nature.

Leah, having run out of steam with her tirade, moved to the head of Sophie's bed. Feeling as though she had suddenly aged a decade, she gently lifted Sophie's head and pulled her hair out to the side to braid loosely out of the way, in an effort to give herself something to do.

Catherine still had her arms wrapped around Lindsey as she talked to Grissom and Doc. Nick, at a loss also, and feeling his stomach growl, glanced at the clock and realized just how much time had passed since they had all been crowded in Grissom and Sara's family room, laughing together and eating breakfast. He walked quietly out of the room, in search of some food for himself and the rest of the group. Officer Morris was talking quietly to Sofia and Ecklie as he passed by.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ecklie.

"To get some food," said Nick calmly as he walked past. Sofia gestured for Morris to follow the CSI, and assumed the guard position herself.

"Are you going to let me do my job here? Or are you going to try and do it for me?" she asked Ecklie, who looked like he was about to barge into the room. He glared at her, but relented.

"I'll see if I can find someone to give us an update," he said, before walking off. Sofia scanned through the statements Morris had handed her; they all corroborated what she knew so far. With a sigh she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The first thing she saw was the little girl curled in Grissom's lap, face buried in his chest. Alarm gripped her; the child had been fine a few minutes ago. Catherine walked over.

"She's fine," said the CSI, reading the look of Sofia's face, "She's just sleeping." Sofia let out an audible sigh of relief. Catherine smiled tightly, and walked back to the others, Sofia following. Catherine talked Sofia through Sophie's condition. Grissom looked at the clock on the wall; Kaia had been in surgery for hours now, and he had yet to be told anything about Sara. Seeing the look on her son's face Leah moved next to him and took his hand in hers. He stared at her, his eyes only half seeing her. Leah had seen that look on his face before, here at the hospital a year ago; she had fervently hoped never to see it again. She squeezed his hand then tried to draw him into conversation to keep him occupied.

…

Catherine jerked awake at the sound of Kati's soft cry. Standing up from her seat next to Grissom and Leah, she saw Grissom half dozing, half staring into the middle distance, lost in his pain and distress as he leant his head against his mother. His eyes squinted blearily at the sound of his child's cries, but Catherine shook her head slightly and gently pulled Kati out of Grissom's arms and rocked the sleepy girl soothingly. She wiped tears away from pale cheeks and brushed spiral brown curls back from Kati's face.

"Where's mommy?" whispered Kati, her voice catching.

"She's with the doctor sweetie," sighed Catherine as Kati locked her arms around her neck. Cath glanced at everyone else. Lindsey was fast asleep on the empty bed next to Sophie. Grissom and Leah were still sleepily propped against each other, neither really firmly in the present. Rubbing Kati's back Catherine walked toward the door, where Sofia was leaning against the wall reading text updates on her phone.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked the detective. Sofia shook her head with a sigh.

"No," she replied, tickling Kati's fingers. The little girl batted her hand away and hid her face in Catherine's neck.

"I think she's a bit traumatized," said Catherine, seeing Sofia's face fall. Sofia nodded and sighed.

"It's ok, I don't blame her," she agreed, her voice soft. Kati sniffed and settled against Catherine with a yawn.

"Warrick has the van back at CSI, but so far nothing has come up. Day shift is finished at the house; there's not a lot there to find, and so far everything they tell me matches exactly what your statements say, which I would expect, but doesn't leave us any extra clues. Brass has a team combing through lists of suspects recently released, or friends and family members with grudges. The standard stuff, but nothing has shown up."

"What about the site where the van was abandoned?" asked Catherine, smoothing a hand over Kati's curls.

"The road forks into three; cars were dispatched in pursuit, but nothing was seen. The entire city has been covered by the Amber Alert, and Ecklie ordered it pushed across the state as well as Arizona, Utah and California. All the airports, train and bus stations, and the state line checkpoints have her picture. We've notified border security as well," Sofia paused and ran a hand through her ponytail, trying to think of anything else.

"You think they'll try and take her into Mexico," murmured Catherine.

"I have no idea; there's been no contact, no demands, nothing. We're coming up on six hours, and we know as little now as we did earlier. We have nothing to go on Catherine. We have to assume every possibility."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Nick, who carried a plastic bag in each hand.

"Where have you been?" asked Catherine, gaping at him. "You've been gone for ages."

"I called Warrick." They moved over to the last empty bed where Nick dumped his bags and pulled a napkin from his pocket on which he had scribbled a series of notes.

"The van is registered to one of the men in the morgue; Nathanial Logan, he has a rap sheet a mile long for petty stuff, several stints in jail but no connection to Sara or Griss that has turned up so far. The other one is still unidentified; his prints aren't in the system so we have to wait for DNA. David was still there when the bodies arrived; he asked if you would let Doc Robbins return to help him." Sofia nodded, and went to speak with the coroner.

"The weapons are all standard police issue," Nick continued, "reported stolen from a shipment to a training facility in Los Angeles. Hodges has trace from the interior of a 2006 or 2007 Toyota, but he can't give a definitive model. He also has soil samples, but says there are no specific markers yet."

"Is there anything useful?" Catherine ground out, desperation settling over her.

"We have DNA from one of the living kidnappers; Sydney yanked out some hair before she passed out from the halothane. They left the rag behind. There might be more evidence on the cloth."

"I guess that's a start," muttered Catherine. "Nick, I keep replaying this morning over and over in my head; the breakfast I mean, not what happened after."

"Me too," he sighed. "It's so surreal. I never imagined either of them would have something so… domestic… and peaceful! Happy… and… and warm. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," she nodded. "And now that I'm over the shock of it all, I'm not at all surprised that they had this amazing secret all this time. This is Grissom and Sara we're talking about; the two most enigmatic, private people ever to grace the planet. I have to admit I'm pissed I didn't figure it out; what kind of investigators does that make us? Oblivious to something so big right under our noses for how many years?"

"I can relate to that," snorted Nick, a rueful smile gracing his lips in a moment of light-hearted amusement.

"When I saw Kati's eyes, I thought my heart was going to stop," mused Catherine, looking over at the sleeping child she had settled on the bed with Lindsey.

"I also went to ask about Greg," continued Nick. "They said he's in recovery and loving the painkillers; he's having conversations with purple clouds and flying mushrooms. The doc said he'll be fine in a few days."

Catherine let out a long sigh, relieved for the good news. Nick raked a hand through his messy hair. "I know Sofia wants us to stay here, but Cath, I need to go to the lab! I need to do something useful!"

"I agree," replied Catherine tightly. "Leah's here, she can keep Grissom calm. And Sofia thinks they might try and take Sydney over the border, at which point we lose any jurisdiction and it becomes an international issue."

"Talk about a political minefield; we need to get on this now," hissed Nick, glancing across the room. They had migrated to a corner, in order to maintain some privacy when Sofia escorted Doc Robbins to the door; now they moved to talk with the detective.

Sofia saw them coming and held up a hand before they could speak.

"I know what you're going to say," she said quietly. "And you're right; you should be at the lab! Get out of here, and for god's sake, keep your phones on you."

Catherine looked at Nick, eyebrows raised. "Two minutes," she said to him, indicating her daughter. Nick nodded, and turned back to Sofia, intent on grilling her for any more details.

"Linds," murmured Catherine, gently rubbing her child's shoulder. "I'm going to work; will you stay here and help Leah? Look after Kati?" Lindsey nodded sleepily.

"Kaia is my friend mom, we always talk in the hallway and I've seen Syd and Sophie at the club loads of times." She grabbed her mother's sleeve, pulling her close. "You have to find her!"

"We're trying sweetheart," replied Catherine, hugging her tightly. After stopping briefly to talk to Grissom, who she was sure wouldn't remember she had even spoken to him, Catherine nodded to Nick and they left, sliding past Morris and the group of hospital security officers he was addressing.

…

Grissom sat with his forehead pressed against the bed, and his hands cradled around one of Sophie's. He couldn't wrap his mind around all the angles his life had suddenly been assaulted from. No one could tell him anything about his wife, or Kaia, who was still in surgery with a gaping hole in her shoulder. His stomach clenched and he tightened his jaw, ordering it not to rebel. He knew Catherine and Nick thought their conversation was inaudible from across the large room, but they were wrong; he had heard every last detail, and would have given his soul to rewind the clock and stop his little girl from walking out the front door. All of this, because a guitar string had snapped and he hadn't stopped a child on crutches from staggering outside to fetch a new one.

He heard Kati mumble in her sleep, and knew she was dreaming. What wouldn't he give, what wouldn't he do to wake up now with the knowledge that this was all just another nightmare? He was shivering, not with cold, but horror and fear. His damaged shoulder muscles burned slowly, spreading an intense ache through his neck and down his back. His mind, unbidden, replayed a snapshot over and over again of Sydney collapsing like one of Kati's rag dolls as she was dragged into that van. So focused was he on his child, that the face of her attacker was nothing more than a blur. He could not be sure whether he was glad of that fact or not.

"Grissom," called a voice, startling him slightly. Beth was back; she perched on the edge of the bed and continued.

"Sara is stable and her leg is going to be fine." When she saw him awkwardly begin to interpret for his mother, she simply motioned for him to relax and translated as she spoke. Had he not been so preoccupied, he would have wondered how she came to know ASL. As it was, he was too hungry for assurances to care.

"The baby is ok at the moment, but Sara's going to be here for a few days, so we can monitor her closely. She has a slight concussion, and the cuts in her neck reopened and had to be stitched. At the moment, everything depends on how calm we can keep her. Stress is her key problem, and the baby's key problem, right now."

"She's ok though," breathed Grissom, relief flooding his features.

"Yes; we had to give her a sedative, much like Sophie, but it's milder. Doctor Yates cleaned up her leg with a local anaesthetic; it carries a much lower risk during pregnancy! She's starting to wake up, and if you can keep her calm, then we can move her up here."

"I can see her?" he asked, his heart leaping.

"You can," smiled Beth.

...

...

To those who are still faithfully following this story, I'm so sorry it has taken this long for another chapter. Editing the pieces and rewriting much of what I originally had was so complicated that this one had to take a backseat while I finished Uni. I hope you are still enjoying the ride as much as I am, much love Got Tea?


	36. Chapter 36

Grissom sat on the edge of the bed, taking Sara's hand in his. She had a mask providing oxygen, and monitors keeping track of her vital signs, but otherwise appeared unharmed.

"The bullet didn't hit anything major," said Beth quietly, as she checked the machines. "We fished it out and gave it to Detective Curtis. Recovery wise she'll need to stay off the leg for a few days and then take it easy while it heals. It looks like she's trying to wake up so remember that you need to keep her calm." Grissom nodded and Beth left.

He reached out to touch her, tucking back rampant strands of hair that curled defiantly across her face. She sighed and turned her head sideways into his touch.

"What's that noise?" she mumbled, the bleeping and humming of machines filtering into her consciousness.

"Hospital," he choked out, unable to form any other words as the haze of the last few hours began to lift and the harsh reality of events pressed down on him, like the heavy breathlessness of an asthma attack, or the blinding fear of true panic. She opened her eyes and stared up at him; he could see it in her eyes as she began to put the pieces together, trying to work around the holes in her memory.

"What happened to everyone?" she asked, fear inflecting each syllable.

"Mom is upstairs with Kati; they're sitting with Sophie. She's sedated- she had glass in her arm- but she'll be fine." Sara blinked, feeling woozy, and tugged on the front of his coveralls. He slid onto the bed beside her, avoiding her wounded leg, and, after raising the top so they were semi-sitting, tucked her against his chest and wrapped an arm around her, holding her fast to his torso.

Sara breathed slowly, concentrating on her efforts as her head cleared and their conversation began to make more sense.

"What else?" she mumbled, her speech slurred as she fought the last of the anaesthetics.

"Kaia is in surgery," he said softly, his cheek pressed against her hair. He closed his eyes as a tear slipped away, running over his cheek before dropping onto his lip, where its saltiness stung the flesh he had worried between his teeth while waiting for news. He drew a deep breath, clinging to the shredded remains of his normal calm exterior.

"The bullet hit her shoulder and they told me she's stable, but it's been hours and I've heard nothing more." His voice wavered and he paused, concentrating on holding it together. "Greg is… Greg is going to be fine; he's full of morphine and proposing to the nurses." He stopped, lost for words.

"Where's Syd?" Sara asked warily, as the entire picture came together. His grip tightened, and she could feel his choked breathing. "Gil, where is Sydney?" she asked, feeling terror clawing at her.

"I don't know," he finally gasped. "Jim and Warrick are looking, Cath and Nick went back to the lab, there's an Amber Alert…" he trailed off as a wave of nausea washed over him. Had he managed to continue, it wouldn't have mattered. Hearing the words 'Amber Alert' Sara's senses shut down; she heard, saw and felt nothing beyond the sanctuary of her mind, where a war was erupting. Caught between blind panic, terrified breathlessness and a surreal rational calm, she sat frozen and trapped in the centre of a violent storm as her mind tried to catch up and restore order.

Sara had always been good in a crisis; while others panicked and created yet more disorder, her mind stayed eerily calm and allowed her to think quickly under extreme pressure. Now, feeling the pain of Gil's iron grip on her arm, she felt that ability kick in.

Prying his fingers loose, she took them in hers and idly used her thumb to massage his hand, whilst briskly jabbing a staccato beat on the call button with her other hand. She could feel Gil relaxing and kept up her ministrations; during college she had taken a massage and reflexology course, which had come in handy over the years when it came time to get overactive children into bed. Now it was helping abate panic and distress. The man was incredible really, he could handle danger on the job with the utmost calm and control, but whenever his children were threatened, he had a tendency to lose all the scientific rational and clear thinking.

When a nurse bustled into the room, Sara fixed her with a calm but firm expression.

"Mrs Grissom, you need to relax," said the woman, "it's critical to your health, and your baby's, that you stay calm."

"And I will do just that," agreed Sara evenly, "just as soon as someone gets me an update on Kaia Sidle-Grissom."

"You need to be patient," began the nurse. Sara sighed and looked at her nametag.

"Meredith? I have four children, and I solve riddles for a living; I have infinite amounts of patience at my disposal. At this particular moment however, I do not feel like using it. One of my daughters is missing, and two are injured. I would appreciate an update with the utmost urgency."

"I understand your concern," said Meredith, "but you really must relax and stay calm, it is imperative that,"

Sara clenched her teeth to stop from grinding them together. This was getting her nowhere. She glanced at the monitors and the leads attached to her body, then selected one and gave it a hard yank. It popped free of its anchor and she smiled with grim satisfaction as the squealing alarm shattered the quiet atmosphere. Meredith whirled in panic, and Gil started, jerked out of his dread.

A hoard of people thundered through the door, a doctor included, dashing up to the bed as questions and instructions tumbled from their lips. When they saw Sara sitting up and staring at them, they all paused at once.

"What's going on?" asked the man in the white lab coat.

"I have no idea," spluttered Meredith, still in a flap.

"I do," said another nurse, holding up the end of the cable. She plugged it back into the wall and reset the alarm.

"How did that happen?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know," wailed Meredith, "everything was fine, and I was telling Mrs Grissom to relax and then chaos."

"I pulled it out," said Sara calmly.

"Why?" asked the doctor, eyebrows rising.

"The nurse here was being most unhelpful."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Meredith, waving her arms in punctuation. "I was just"

"Meredith, get out," snapped Kelly, the nurse who had stopped the alarm. Meredith gaped for a moment, and then spun on her heal and stalked out, others following. Kelly and the doctor remained.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor kindly. Finding his voice, Gil explained about Kaia.

"I'll find someone," promised Kelly, vanishing out the door. The doctor watched her leave and then turned to Sara, consideration in his warm, hazel eyed face.

"I'm Doctor Williams," he said, his voice a warm and soothing baritone. "I'm sorry about the all of this; what can I do to help you?"

"Can you move me to the same room as my daughter Sophie?" asked Sara immediately.

"I don't see why not," agreed Dr Williams, assessing the monitors. "It would save the police from guarding multiple rooms. You do understand though, that your health is paramount to your unborn child's survival? You must remain as calm as possible."

"I am calm," said Sara flatly, "if I wasn't, you would know about it."

"Very true," agreed Gil, watching the doctor hopefully. He thought he saw a hint of a smile at the edge of Williams' lips.

"Understood. Do you have any other questions?"

"What happened to me? Why am I in a hospital bed?" Sara wanted to know; having pieced together the rest of the story, she failed to remember her own injuries.

"You were shot in the leg," replied Williams. "The bullet missed the bone and major ligaments and blood vessels. You will need rest and then to walk with assistance for a few days, but it will heal just fine. The reason for all the monitoring is because you started to develop symptoms of shock. We gave you a sedative and local anaesthetic to make you sleep while we cleaned up your leg. We also had to stitch the wounds in your neck; when you arrived the glue had failed and cuts were bleeding again."

"And the baby?" she demanded.

"Remarkably stable at present," Williams pointed to one of the monitors. "You see these numbers here? They are very strong and consistent. Your little one is doing well at the moment."

"Good." Sara leant back against Gil, resting her head on his chest. "How soon can I be moved in with Sophie?" Doctor Williams smiled at her tenacity.

"I'll organize it right now," he said.

"Thank you," sighed Sara. She waited until he left the room, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Grissom kissed her temple, staggered by her resilience and bravery.

"I love you," he said softly. "We'll fix this."

…

"Lisa," said Doctor Daniels, looking up from his patient. "Call and see if there's an orthopaedist available to scrub up and look at this shoulder; I could really use some help. Nia, we're going to fix this lung issue with video assistance. You said she's an elite athlete; well I would like to see her back in the gym and I really don't think opening the chest cavity is going to do here any favours there."

"Thank you," replied Nia. "It's so worth it." Doctor Daniels grinned at her.

"You know I like a challenge." He turned to the anaesthesiologist. "Lucas is the extra time going to be a problem?"

"No, I don't think so. She's been nicely stable since the bleeding stopped and I'm sure she'll appreciate it later on. My sister did gymnastics through high school; she wasn't great at it, but she and her friends absolutely lived to be in the gym."

"It's addictive," smiled Nia, remembering fondly. "The feeling when you're flying through the air… I used to think superhero's had nothing on it. I still don't."

…

Orderlies settled Sara next to Sophie and then left, but not before Sara had commandeered Leah's cell phone and dialled Jim.

"Brass."

"What can you tell me?" she said without preamble.

"Sara, you're ok?"

"Far from it; what can you tell me about Syd?"

"Hodges has a lot of dirt to look at, the weapons were stolen from LA police, and we're waiting for DNA to identify the bodies from your driveway."

"Is that it?" she demanded angrily. "What about suspects with grievances? Recently released felons?"

"Sara, we've got this," he said gently. She let out a growl of anger, and Grissom snatched the phone from her hand, stepping out of her reach.

"Talk to me Jim," he said, listening intently to the same speech his wife had just received.

"You need me there to help," he sighed, his eyes roaming over Sophie, Sara and Kati, who had crawled up onto her mother's bed and snuggled against her chest.

"No no no no no," replied Brass instantly. "You're team is here, they know what they're doing. You need to stay there with your family."

"One of them isn't here," he snapped.

"I know," Brass was patient. "But you can't come in, you're not allowed."

"I'm what?" he was dumbstruck. Brass winced, wishing he could take that one back.

"Ecklie banned you from the lab for the duration of the case," he sighed. "Look Gil, you trained these guys, you know what they can do. Have a little faith that they're doing their absolute best for you. In the meantime, focus on helping Sara and your girls. They need you more than we do."

"Jim," started Gil.

"I'm sorry; this sucks I know, but I can't change his mind." Incensed, Grissom pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it, as though he'd never seen one before in his life.

Abruptly, he pressed the end button, hanging up on Jim and dialling Warrick, who had little more to tell him. Dropping the phone on the bed, he stared at Sara, fuming.

'Gil, what's going on?' asked his mother.

'I'm banned from the lab,' he signed forcefully.

'Good,' she replied. 'You're needed here.' He glowered at her, search for something to say. 'Gilbert, listen to me,' she said firmly. 'You hired these people; you personally selected the very best. Do you imagine that for one moment they are not going to go above and beyond to find Sydney?'

He was spared a response when there was a knock at the door and the nurse Kelly walked in.

"Did you find someone?" asked Sara immediately.

"I spoke to the assisting nurse in the operating room," replied Kelly. She perched on the end of Sara's bed and offered paper and crayons to Kati, who smiled shyly and took them with a mumbled thank you.

"She stressed the point that Kaia is doing well; she's stable and all her vital signs are holding nice and steady."

"But?" asked Sara. Kelly motioned for Grissom to come closer and asked permission to touch him. He nodded and she placed a finger on his uninjured shoulder.

"This is where the bullet impacted," she said, before tracing a large circle across the shoulder. "It ricocheted around inside the shoulder, inflicting a lot of damage. It then tore through the top of the lung here," she moved her hand across his chest, "and lodged in the bronchus on the right side." She gestured one last time and then let her hands rest in her lap.

"Doctor Daniels is using video technology to assist in repairing the lung damage and extracting the bullet. It's time consuming and difficult, which is partly why the surgery is taking so long, but he feels in Kaia's case that it's the superior option to opening the chest cavity. The recovery is less complicated and the pain management should be easier."

"And her shoulder?" asked Grissom.

"That's the other reason she's still in there," said Kelly. "Lisa, the nurse I spoke to, said the shoulder damage is complicated, and Doctor Daniels has asked for an orthopaedic specialist to scrub up and take over. Doctor Harris will be joining them in a few minutes."

"So it's going to be a while?" he said, running a hand through his hair and sighing. Kelly smiled sympathetically.

"Yes! I'm sorry that's the case, but she's in the best hands and Lisa is going to keep the nurses' station on this ward informed; someone will come and tell you every time there's an update."

…

Brass gathered the team in the break room. He had sent a deputy for coffee, sandwiches and other assorted lunch items as the sun disappeared from the sky.

"Ok people, eat, refuel, do whatever to keep your bodies going," he ordered, taking a deep drink from his coffee mug. "So far we have nothing on previously convicted criminals or recently released prisoners related to Grissom or Sara. The same goes for their mail; no threats, or even the occasional thank you for the last few months. We're still looking, but I doubt we'll find anything."

"I've been checking into Sydney's life," said Catherine, rubbing her eyes and twisting her neck from side to side. "Until a couple of weeks ago she was a student at UNLV; she withdrew from her course and registered a change in major effective at the beginning of next semester. There are no flags in her records, and the guidance counsellor said she's a model student.

"She worked two nights a week at a magazine as a freelance photojournalist; that's where she broke her leg and she hasn't been there since. I called the editor, she said Syd was only allowed to work two four hour shifts, but she was rarely in the offices anyway, she mostly emailed her stuff in. I sent techs over there, but they came up with nothing."

Her stomach growled loudly and Catherine reached for a sandwich, taking a bite and swallowing before continuing.

"I've looked into the Las Vegas Orchestra and the Las Vegas Youth Ensemble, both of which are on winter hiatus right now. That leaves me with the band next."

"I've got tire treads from seventeen different vehicles," said Warrick, "plant matter and dirt from the van with Hodges, spare zip ties, blankets and halothane all of which are clean, and what looks like a custom made cigarette lighter, which I'm working on tracing back to the manufacturer. The last trip the van took, excluding the distance from Griss and Sara's house to where it crashed, was 87 miles."

"That's four states," said Mandy, horrified. Warrick nodded and passed Brass a map to pin up on the boards he had dragged in so they could create a visual reference.

"The dirt says it was from south of here, not north, so we can exclude Utah," said Hodges, taking a pen and shading an area on the map. He felt his stomach churn as he flashed back a year to the last time he had used soil to eliminate areas someone he knew was being held. "Also, it's forest dirt, not desert." He put the pen down.

"I can also tell you the hair Warrick got from the van is from alpacas; specifically, living ones. I found specimens from eight different animals, so my guess is it's someone with a farm. The halothane rag had epithelials on it and the mystery substance in the boot print is tree sap."

"DNA's still running," said Wendy apologetically.

"Can you tell us what type of tree Hodges?" asked Brass.

"I'm working on it," promised the tech.

Doc Robbins stuck three pictures to the whiteboard.

"Number One, unidentified male, late thirties, manual labourer of Hispanic origin, but with mixed parentage, including Caucasian. Head trauma caused by a crutch, and a single gunshot to the neck, severing the carotid. According to Bobbie, the round is consistent with your weapon Brass." Robbins moved on to the next picture.

"Number Two, Nathaniel Logan, the registered owner of the van. Broken collar bone from a blow with a cylindrical object, death caused by three gunshot wounds to the chest, any of which would have been fatal. Thirty-five years old, has spent the last twenty in and out of prison, has the scars and tattoos to prove it. Interestingly, he had a congenital heart condition that would have killed him sometime within the next year. I've requested his medical records, but I doubt he knew about it. Bullets consistent with Warrick's service weapon." He jabbed his crutch at the third photo.

"Number Three; driver of the van, found dead at the second scene. Bullet to the temple from an estimated one to two hundred feet. Brandon Taylor, age twenty-nine, cousin of Nathanial Logan."

There was a tap at the door and Ronnie from QD walked in.

"Warrick that mush you gave me from the van cup holder? It's a receipt for coffee at seven am this morning from a gas station."

"What's the address?" asked Nick, typing it into the laptop he had been using to help Archie with traffic camera footage in hopes of catching a glimpse of Sydney or her abductors.

"That's 82 miles from Grissom's place," he said when the search engine spit out its information.

"Who's coming with me?" demanded Brass. Warrick nodded.

"Count me in; I'm done with the van."

"Good, I'll have a deputy drive; we can catch naps on the way there." Brass surveyed the room. "Catherine, work out some kind of sleep rotation; we can't work if we're unconscious and we need our minds sharp. Keep me posted!"

...

...

Thanks for all the kind reviews; new challenge fic up featuring the Ethereal family in a zoo...

Happy reading, please keep R&Ring

Got Tea?


End file.
